DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets
by TheWildcard89
Summary: What if Maleficent wasn't a villain? How would Descendants be if the some of the isle kids were trained to be heroes? Secrets will be revealed and truth exposed. Contains a couple OC's and a few twist.
1. Prologue

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Author's note: This is a reimagining of Disney's Descendent. I using some of Maleficent and a few original ideas and characters to create this story. This is my first fan fiction and my writing skills are not the best so be kind in reviews. Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

It was close to midnight as the figure made his way down to the prison cell. He made sure no one saw him for fear of be expose for his pass. As he approached the guard sees him and bows. "Good Evening King Stephen", says the Guard. Stephen gives the guard a displeased look and reply, "Silence you fool, I don't want anyone to know what I doing here. Keep a lookout and warn me if any of Adams men come." The Guard nods in response as he opens the door to corridor of cells. Stephen looks at the cells, earlier that day they held villains that were sentence and sent to the new created Isle of the Lost. Only one remain to transport, the worst of the wort, the Mistress of Evil herself, Maleficent. If they only knew the truth to the story, thought the King as he made his way to the Maleficent cell.

When he reached his destination he saw, standing by the window looking up at the moon. Her hair midnight black hair fell along her back against the black cloak. The silhouette of her horns made it seems she was as evil and could be. Before Stephen could say anything, he hears, "I sorry farm boy I have no jewels to give you. May the King Adam can give you some." Maleficent turns. Pale white face, emerald green eyes and ruby lips a standout in the moonlight making her angelic. "Silence your tongue you fairy freak" said Stephen "I want some answers and want them now!" "Why not ask Fairy Godmother or The Blue Fairy, or did a slip of the tongue show your true colors?" Maleficent asked as sly cocky smile crossed her face. Stephen wanted to yell, but remembered why he was here and what being discovered would bring.

For the last few weeks, Stephen along with royals from the other kingdoms in the new formed Auradon were holding trails for the many villains and their sidekicks. Some were given probation and a second chance like Anastia Tremaine at the request of Cinderella. The majority thought was sent the Isle. Stephen has suggested execution but King Adam just said, "How can we start a new nation with blood on our hands. We must show compassion and give them a chance to change." Later Stephen laughed at the thought of these villains would change. The trails were moving along, some villains like Cruella had to be dragged in and out. He thought it funny when Jafar tried to ague that being a prisoner of a lamp was already punishment enough. The Evil Queen Grimhilda just looked at Snow White at and started cry and after saying she was sorry. But then came the one being who could destroy everything he had, Maleficent. He expected her to air his secrets to ruin him, but she didn't. All she did was stand in front of tribunal and say she was guilty turn the guard and asked to betaken be to her cell. It left the royals stunned and Stephen confused and now he wanted answers.

"Why didn't you put up a fight at the trial today" demanded Stephen. Maleficent still smiling just replied, "Why waste time trying to prove something I can't." Stephen looked her knowing there was more to it. "Nonsense you would pass up the chance to attack me in a public way now tell me why" he demanded grabbing the bars of the cell. Maleficent kept smiling and sat down on the bed. "The truth Stephen, I did want the fight but after what Cruella did, I knew I would be looked upon as crazy. On some level I probably am mad but it's that madness that made think of all the things this new Auradon has already done for me", she said. "King Adam is clever, bring the nations together as one. Makes it hard for you to invade and conqueror like you Father-in-law doesn't it. Also declaring the Moorlands, a protect magic reserve Under the Blue Fairy protection genius. Sad all those gem stones are part of that. And being elected King over everyone so you answer to him that can't sit well with you", Maleficent listed off each of King Adam's accomplishments as if she was stabbing Stephen with a knife.

Stephen had had enough and turned to leave. "This was a waste of time, you did me a favor. Your going to isle and will never trouble me again. And just so you know I will rule Auradon and when I do, I will personally lead an execution squad to the isle and kill you myself" claimed the "good" king as he left. Maleficent just stayed there looked back to the window and looked at the wishing star. "I don't know if you can hear me or now, but please protect this land from Stephen's hunger for power. You do that and while I train Auridon's next protectors." Maleficent just looked at the star as it quickly changes color faster than any human eye could see. That response lighted her soul a little as a tear run down her cheek. "Thank you, Sister, I hope one day you can meet you niece", she said as she held her flat stomach. Her magic told her she was pregnant and that she was to have a girl. She could wait to see Diaval tomorrow and tell him the news. Stephen may have lied about true love with but with Diaval she found real love and hope to give it to their daughter.

She knew her path that was ahead of her would not be easy. The part of a villain while fostering heroes. A choice she made the day she woke up without her wings. Her friends in this plan her sister The Blue Fairy and a Raven she saved named Diaval. They knew the truth that behind ever evil act she did as the Mistress of evil would lead to results that helped so many. Yes, she was fear by the Moorlands and her follow fairies but it was worth it to protect them all. She laid down closed her eyes and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 1**

Prince Ben looked out his window at the Isle of the Lost, remembering his dream from the last night. It was the same dream that he had been having for the last week. At started out with him standing in front of Auradon Prep when a dark shadow destroys the school and starts chasing him. He runs and runs until he collapses from exhaustion in ally surrounded by crumbling buildings. To weak and tried to get, he sees six people walking toward him. One reaches out their hand to help him, it a girl with emerald eyes. And the dreams always end before he gets a chance to ask her who see is. Now Ben was sure this was fate or destiny giving him a sign. He knew the ally had to be the isle and figure the person offer a hand meant to give six kids from the isle a chance. And so, he decided his fist royal proclamation was to bring over six kids. But which six was he going to invite?

So, he requested a list of names of all the children on the isle of the lost. He tried to secretly get his friend to help him with an important project but they all had commitments. Chad was helping out at his cousin Anthony's family bakery, Doug had a family gathering, and Lonnie said she had a project in the cafeteria to take care of. His friend Gil said he would love to help since it would help clear his head about some trouble he was having. Ben was only disappointed in one person who said no, his girlfriend Audrey Beauty. She told Ben she needed to go to the spa and go get fitted for her dress for the coronation in in six weeks. And just as always when he said it was important to him, she simply ignored what Ben had to say. Luckily, Rose Briar, Audrey's younger sister told Ben she could help him. Despite looking like Audrey, Rose was the complete opposite of her sister.

Now the three teens sat in Ben's room as he told them his plan and how they were going to choose who to invite. Gil was all for it as he knew what a chance like this meant while Rose held back a laugh thinking what her grandparent's reaction would look like. They cut the list down by age groups and focused on kids around their age. "Ben do you have a plan to tell your parents? The new semester starts in two weeks and your coronation is in six. Whoever we pick has got to be here before the new semester", Gil said as he looks over a list section. "If it's not too much trouble I was hoping you two come help me tell them right after we selected them", replied Ben. Both Rose and Gil agreed, they've come this far with it might as well stand to the end with their friend. They looked for over an hour and finally had a list of six names. Gil picked Jay son of Jafar and Carlos son of Cruella. Rose picked Evie daughter of the Grimhilda and Harriet Hook oldest daughter of Captain Hook. And Ben choose Mal and Dusk children of Maleficent. Once again Rose held back a laugh at Ben's decision.

Ben called for his parents to meet him in the room say it was important matter he wanted to share with them. As he waited for his parents, Ben asked his two friends something that he been contemplating for a while. "Do you guys think I should break up with Audrey", he said as Rose looked him in the eye very seriously. "Ben you are like a brother to me and I love my sister so believe me when a say yes. She only started dating you cause my grandparents keep telling her it's he destiny to be Queen of Auradon", said Rose as Ben felt less worried from what could have been. "She also undermines a lot of school events just so the cheer squad can take center stage. Remember the Archery tournament, close to beating Sherwood no one was paying attention to the squad. She grabs a megaphone, making lots of noise that it got us disqualified", added Gil. Ben remembered that as Gil and Queen Merida's daughter were the shooters for Auradon Prep, both were embarrassed by the event. Both were right he had to break up with Audrey.

Just then King Adam and Queen Belle walked in and greeted their son and his friends. "You said that you had something important to share with us", Adam said while holding his wife's arms around his own. Ben looked at his friends who gave a thumbs up and found his strength. "I've decided as my first proclamation as king to bring over six people from the isle of the lost. I know you may not like it but they deserve a chance to prove their good. The isle was meant as a prison and they have committed no crime", said Ben as he walked to the table and grabbed the list of the candidates. "Here are the names of those we selected me, Gil and Rose. We believe they need the most help and deserve the first chance", continued Ben as he handed the list to his parents. Both looked at the list, looked at each other and then back to Ben handing him the list. "Your minds made up about this", asked Belle. Ben nodded as Adam just looked at his son and then finally spoke. "Ben I'm proud of you, just now you show me a prince ready to be king. In the face a rejection from people you know love you, you stood by your beliefs to help others. I forgot about that with the isle of the lost, you have my support son", said Adam letting go of his wife and hugging his son. "Both our support", said Belle joining her boys is the family hug.

The Three were quickly broken up by a cough, as they remembered Gil and Rose were in the room. Ben looked at his parents, "Thank you, I need as much help as I can get when I bring this to fairy god mother". With that Ben's parents sat down with the three teens as they helped guild their son's plan.

**MEANWHILE ON THE ISLE OF THE LOST**

Maleficent sat in her living room talking with her friend Regina Grimhilde about how proud they were of their children. When Maleficent first came to the island her and Diaval quickly learn that Regina's hate for snow came from grief of losing her husband. Regina had used a spell to stop her from feel the pain but it also locked away love and happiness turning her into the Evil Queen. When she dead from the being chased by the dwarf and then being brought back to face her crimes the spell was broken. And all the years of emotions hit her at once from losing her husband to hurting the little girl that become a daughter to her. When she was sentenced all, she could say was sorry, because nothing could take back the mistake from one spell. A spell that also stop Regina from knowing she was pregnant until she was on the island. Maleficent saw a in Regina a little of herself and so Regina become the third person to know the truth about the Mistress of Evil. And from that a friendship was born.

"Mal has the so much potential, and not just her magic. You've seen some of those tag she puts up", said Maleficent. "I know, who knew I could look even scarier than before", replied Regina. Regina then talks about Evie, "Evie is the same way she has all my sorceress skills, but the way she takes discarded clothes and turns them into masterpieces". "At least the girls have artistic hobbies, last night I had to drag Dusk down from the roof with his telescope", Maleficent said. Both mothers continued like this until Maleficent let out a sigh. "I wish they could just leave this place. When I started them to be good, I thought the kingdom would see they don't belong here. It seems my plans to raise the next protectors was a fools dream", sighed Maleficent. She remembers first training Mal and Dusk in how to use magic since the barrier prevent them from casting it. Diaval teaching them sword fighting then Jay, Carlos, and Evie we the three want to learn as well.

"It not a foolish dream to wish the best for you children. Those five are the most well-adjusted kids around because of you. You gave them hope and encouragement, even when they thought they felled", said Regina placing her hand in her friends for support. Just then a knock was heard at the back door, Maleficent got up to answer and found Harriet Hook at her door crying. She ushered the girl in quickly so no one would see her helping the young pirate. When completely inside Maleficent saw the damage, the girl had bruise long her arms and most likely her ribs the way she held her sides. A cut lip and the beginnings of a black eye, Maleficent was pissed. "Harriet what happen? Who did this to you?" demanded Maleficent, looking as mad and angry as if someone attack her own children. "It was Morgan's crew, they jumped me as I was leaving Curl up and Dye. They said I was message to both Uma and Mal since Harry's Uma's first mate and I hang out with Mal time to time", cried Harriet as the two Mothers started to bandage her up. "Okay, your staying the night, I don't want others to take advantage while your hurt. I have a goblin let Harry and CJ know where you are", Maleficent said comforting the girl.

Just then Diaval returned along with his Children and their friends, and was shock to see the state of Harriet. While Harriet may not be a part of their crew, they consider her family. She basically raised her siblings and taught them everything while growing up with a drunken father like Hook. She grew up to fast for someone so young protecting children while one herself. It reminded Maleficent a little of her protecting the moors from King Henry.

Before anyone could rush to Harriet, Maleficent raised her hand to stop them. "Before you do anything and bomb bard her with stress, I will tell you what she told us", said Maleficent as she told them how Harriet end up in their living room. "While she is here, she will rest, no planning revenge on Morgan's crew. No, going to Uma's and planning there either", she stated. "Okay Mom, we promise not to do anything against those losers. Besides I we just got a new load and was about to see what was fixable in this junk", replied Mal show the boxes the kids had. With that things claimed down in the house, soon the sun began to set. Regina and Evie left to go home, Jay and Carlos also had to leave. Jay took the few things he found to give to his father for the shop. Carlos was just hoping his mother wasn't home or was already a sleep. Maleficent and her family along with Harriet had dinner with what eatable food they could find from the garbage drops.

After dinner the Diaval and Dusk practice sword fighting while Harriet watched wishes she wasn't help to join in. Maleficent was reading a book the kids got here while Mal was drawing something on a sketch pad she found. Maleficent looked over and saw see was draw some boy. "Something you want to tell me Mallory", she said in almost sing song voice. "It's nothing mom, he's just a dream", replied Mal. "Most are until you see their true colors my dear", Maleficent respond think of her experience with Stephen. "No, I mean he really is a dream", Mal fired back and proceed to explain her dreams of the past seven nights. In one of the dreams she's by a lake with a waterfall and stone ruins and this boy and her are having a picnic. The second one she's in a carriage with the same boy holding hands as people cheer. Mal then said the boy made her feel strange like she was broken and see him made her whole. Maleficent knew that feeling, she found it in Diaval, her baby girl was in love. She decided not to tell Mal, partly from fear of history repeating itself and most not get her hopes up on leaving the isle.

It was getting late and Maleficent decided it was time for everyone to go to bed. Harriet stay it Mal's room and Dusk went to his room. As Maleficent and Diaval went to their room she shares with him what Mal had told her. He looked concern as they got ready for bed. "What are the chances that their just dreams of a girl hoping for something better?" Diaval asked. "If the boy she drew wasn't the king to be Prince Ben I would say good, but she did draw him and to my knowledge Mal has never seen a picture of the boy", Maleficent told Diaval as she laid down next to him. "Maybe were worrying for nothing remember this boy is in Auradon and she here no way for them to meet", Diaval said as he cuddled up to his wife and kissed her on the lips. And with that the two fell asleep, both sadly knowing that their children were stuck here so the dream meant nothing. Until two days later when a message from the palace showed up at Maleficent's front door with a message from Prince Ben.

_**Thank you for reading so far and giving this story a chance. I hope in future chapter to add for background to character to explain their change or why they are where they are. I plan to try and release a new chapter every two weeks. Please review as I'm interested in everyone's thoughts. **_


	3. Chapter 2

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 2**

Maleficent looked at the paper in her hand, rereading it for the fourth time. She couldn't believe it her children were getting the chance she hoped for years was here. Not just Mal and Dusk but their friends were also chosen to go as well. She was mixed with emotions; on one hand her daughter was going to be free from this dump. Then on the other hand she was worried about the dream Mal told her about and the fear of this boy breaking her heart if they were one and the same. She decided to have faith in Mal and rejoice in the news that her plan would finally bare fruit. Maleficent went and called for Diaval and showed him the paper. And told her to fetch Regina, then wait a half hour and get Jafar and Cruella. She knew Hook would be passed out drunk so she didn't bother with him. She told him to get word to Harriet and Mal to meet in the square for one of her performances.

And off the shape changer ran like a flash, "Oh, to have my wings", Diaval thought as he made his way to Regina's home. He told Regina to meet Maleficent and prepare a performance, she understood and left. He then quickly found Harriet and told her to meet Mal at the square, then found Mal and told her to be there for a performance. The performance was the code word amongst to group to act as evil or nasty in public. It was the only way to survive and Maleficent had an image of hatefulness to maintain. Then he waited a half hour before he told Jafar and Cruella, this give his wife and Regina time to get into characters. He went to both Hell Hall and Jafar's shop and told them Maleficent had news that concerned their kids.

Meanwhile in the square Mal and her friends were doing everything possible to look like they were up to no good. Just Mal stole a lollipop from a baby the crowd becomes frighten. "Hi, Mom" Mal said turning around seeing her mother with a couple of goblins. "Stealing candy Mal", Said Maleficent. "It was from a baby", replied Mal. Maleficent took the treat see a thin plastic coat, cough on it and place under arm before giving back to the original owner. The things I do to fool people thought Maleficent. She spots Harriet, "Oh, why Harriet Hook have you decided to stop slumming at the wharf or did you father need his morning bottle". Maleficent knew that Harriet often made a similar joke about her father so she knew the girl would not be hurt by her words. "None the less it good you're here because you", pointing at Harriet, "and them", pointing at Mal's crew, "have been invited to Auradon". Isle residents couldn't believe what they hear, as a matter a fact neither did the teens.

Mal quickly came up with something to hold up appearances. "Go to Auradon with those pretty pink princesses", said Mal as Evie added "and princes". "No thanks", replied Mal as she had put, her hand over Evie's mouth. Then Jay spoke, "Yeah I don't do uniforms unless there leather you feel me" give his cocky smile. Carlos and Dusk quickly acted scared, "Plus dogs We don't do dogs", said Carlos point to both boys as the other acted like dogs to scare them. Truth was Maleficent help Carlos with fear years ago breaking a little of Cruella's hold. Most people believed Dusk hated dogs cause his father hated dogs when he was a bird. In this moment both falsehoods helped. Harriet just said, "I'm not going to school with these losers much less in Auradon". Maleficent Silence them and told them to follow back to her house.

Back at her home Regina sat at the table with Jafar and Cruella while Diaval waited by a chair made to look like a throne. Maleficent come it followed by the kids, she sat down on the throne and had the kids stand in front of her. She gave a speech to them about using this chance to go to Auradon, steal fairy godmother's wand and break the barrier to release them. She was able to convince Jafar and Cruella let Jay and Carlos go, and told them to have their things brought to her home as she was going to use the next few days to run over plans to get the wand. Jafar and Cruella agreed and left to get their children's things. When they left Maleficent turn to everyone, rise her hand up and lower stated, "and Scene". The kids were use to this jester as Maleficent would do it after one of her performances. "I'm sorry for breaking the news like that but the message we be back soon wanting a response for only six of you and those two had to give consent", said Maleficent explaining the everything.

"What about my father? Hook won't give his permission for me to go", said Harriet. "Actually, his already did, when I delivered that message I stopped by the Jolly Roger and in his drunk stupor I tricked him into signing", claimed Diaval with a cocky grin. "Make any arrangements you need for your territory Mal I don't think you will get to come back", stated Maleficent. Dusk looked at both of his parents "How can you be so cool about this? You always told us you didn't trust royals and now your giving into this decree". "We said we never trust Stephen or his wife, neither who I consider royal. And I'm cool about this because this is a chance for all you to make something with your lives" claimed Maleficent. Regina then spoke, "I think its time to part Mal, Evie and Dusk with one final magic lesson". She reaches in her robes and pulled out a pouch and handed it to Evie. Inside was a fragment of mirror with a frame around it. "This is what is left of my all-seeing mirror, it can answer any question but remember true knowledge is gained from work not short cuts", Said Regina.

Maleficent goes over to a shelf and grabs a book and a talisman, then walks over to Mal and Dusk. "Mal I give you a spell book, inside are all the spells your Aunt Blue and me created to help people. Remember magic is not answer to every solutions", she said handing the book to Mal. "Dusk this talisman will allow you to shape change without help from you sister. Also remember just because you know need her to transform doesn't mean she doesn't need her brother", stated Maleficent handing the talisman to her son. Diaval took this time to speak "Harriet I go with you to get you things and explain everything to Harry and CJ so they don't worry". With that Diaval and Harriet went towards the wharf, Jay also started for the door. "I'm going to go home to make sure my dad packs all my things and doesn't keep any to sale", Jay said as he leaves. "Evie, I can go pack your things dear if you want", asked Regina. "No, I'll give you a hand mom. Besides I really want to know more about this mirror", Evie said and both her and her mother left. Carlos chose to stay as he had very little and didn't want take the chance his mother would change her mind and try locking him up. The messenger returned and Maleficent gave him the forms that made King Adam and Queen Belle acting guardians while the children were in school. The messenger then said that a limo would pick the kids up in ten days.

So, ten day later Maleficent is sitting in her living room waiting for everyone to get up. Mal comes down first, she was hoping to talk to her mom alone. "Mom I think, I know what that feeling from those dreams is, it's love isn't it", asked Mal as her mother nodded her head. "I'm scared mom you told me what happened when you feel in love. I don't want to believe in something just for it to be a lie. I want what you and dad have a nice happy love filled marriage" Mal said with worry in her voice. Maleficent got up and hugged her daughter, sixteen years old and still her baby. "I made a mistake with Stephen because of pretty words. It was because of that I found your father. As for believing, it's better to have hope then nothing at all. I hoped one day you and Dusk would see you Aunt Blue and now you will. And just because you see how much your father and I love each other doesn't mean we don't fight or have worries about our marriage. What you fill is normal Mallory, your growing up and discovery new things. Today a new chapter begins in your life", Maleficent said as everyone else made their way downstairs unbeknownst to the two.

"You know your starting to sound more and more like you sister my dear", Diaval said causing both mother and daughter to realized they were not alone. "I'm not that sickening sweet as Blue is, this I just sage motherly advice to my daughter", replied Maleficent to her husband. "Whatever you say mom, hey what's for breakfast?", said Dusk as he starts going through the cabinets with Jay looking for food. After they had breakfast, they heard the limo pull up all six teens grab their things and went outside. Outside residents of the isle looked on as the driver gave them a look that said try some. Regina was there to give a final farewell to Evie, while Cruella and Jafar came to get Jay and Carlos to bring them stuff. Harry Uma and CJ came to say goodbye to Harriet and let Mal know they would take here turf to keep it away from Morgan. Mal had no problem with that as she trusted Uma to look after people more then Morgan would. They loaded their bags in and stepped in the limo. The driver spoke some code in to a radio and they took off.

Inside the limo the teens saw different candies laid out for them. The boys started grabbing for anything they could. Harriet pull out a book while Evie touch up her makeup. Mal just sat thinking about her dream when Evie start using her brush on Mal's face. "Sorry Mal but you look like you needed to get out of your head", Evie said as she looked at Mal. "Thanks E, but next time don't give me a makeover", replied Mal as the two friends laugh. Just then Carlos told everyone to look, they saw they were coming up to the destroyed bridge. Out of nowhere a golden path appears allowing them to continue the journey. "How did you do that?", Mal asked the driver through the dividing window. "With this remote", says the driver in a monotone voice as he raised the window. "Okay, I like him very snarky", said Mal. The drive took a few more minute to reach Auradon Prep. Out front there was a band playing a banner saying welcome. Talk about over the talk thought Mal as the limo pulled up to stop. The driver come around to open the door, Jay and Carlos exited first. Dusk came out and he helped Harriet and Evie out. Mal the last, as she got out the limo, she shielded her eyes not being use to this bright of light. And when she brought her hands down there in front was the boy from here dreams.

_**Okay Chapter 3 is done. Hope everyone is liking the story. Sorry again is my grammar and spelling are terrible. My mind races a mile a minute and when I double check it thinks it's written how I see it in my head.**_ _**The next chapter will begin about an hour before the Mal and the crew made it to Auradon Prep. **_


	4. Chapter 3

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 3**

**ONE HOUR EARLIER**

Rose was getting ready to help Ben greet the kids from the isle. She was thinking back to the last week and the how Ben's announcement was received with other royal. Cinderella and Charming were happy to give the kids from the isle a chance, no surprise considering she fought to keep Anastasia in Auradon. Aladdin and Jasmine as well as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider loved it as both Aladdin and Flynn had been give chances to show they weren't criminals. Snow White and Florian were on the fence about it, remember all her step mother put her through, but agree to give them a chance. All the region was willing to give them a chance, except one, Auroria. Her parents and her were all for it while her grandparents and sister were against it. The issue divided her family, not that they weren't before. Stephen and Leah still had the throne claiming Aurora had no experience from being raise in the woods to govern properly. But on the other end Aurora and Phillip were appoint to the council by King Adam so they got to decided issue that Stephen had to enforce. So, her family drama was pretty crazy, it didn't help that Rose in rebellion against her grandfather dyed her hair green.

"I still can believe your helping with this madness!", exclaimed Audrey as Rose was snapped back to the present. "Audrey, why do we have to fight about this? You could have helped Ben, Gil and me with this, instead of think about yourself. This is our chance to make a difference in someone's life", Rose replied almost begging her sister as they stood in the hallway at Auradon Prep. "Help you, as far as I'm concern the three of you are nuts. I just glad I was able to get Doug to handle the task Ben ask me help with. I didn't want to waste one minute on a bunch of villains", Audrey said not know that Ben, Chad and Gil were walking up and heard everything. "Is that so Audrey? I should have known you wouldn't support me, what does the say if you were Queen", said Ben angrily. Audrey had been caught and before she could say anything Ben spoke again. "This attitude I've seen in you Audrey is ugly and I don't like it. I don't like how everything is all about you. Me asking you to help was me seeing if you really cared about something important to me. Now I see they too don't for my ideas and for me. Consider us broken up Audrey, I can't be with someone so selfish", said Ben as a huge weight was lift from shoulders.

Ben then left Audrey standing there as he left with Chad, Gil, and Rose. "I told you giving her one last chance was a waste of time", said Gil. "Cut him a brake Gil, you know Ben just want to see the best in people", said Chad putting his arm over Ben's shoulder. Ben was glad to have true friends like this supporting him, then a thought crossed his mind. "Chad, has Audrey ever said anything about Anthony or your Aunt?", asked Ben. "If you mean does, she insults them, then no. I think anyone she considers peasant not worth her time to insult", replied Chad. "Sometimes I worry about my sister, I feel like I'm losing her to some dark poison", said Rose with sadness. Just then Ben received a message on his phone, the limo would be there in twenty minutes. Chad and Gil left to go help with special arrangement Ben had made for that night while Ben and Rose made their way to the front of the school.

Out front was Fairy Godmother long with the school marching band and a welcome banner. Rose looked and the kids present and the band then looked at Ben. "I think this may be too much, they may not be uses to this much attention", said Rose. Fairy Godmother walked up to the two teens and greeted them. "Good morning Prince Ben, Princesses Rose, where's Princess Audrey she told me she was excited to me the new students", she said curiously. "My sister was only helping to look good ma'am. I doubt she was going to show and greet them", Rose said explaining the event that just happen in the hallway. "Oh dear, I was going to have her get the girls settled in. Rose could you do it since you volunteered to house two in your dorm", asked the Headmistress. "Of course, it's why I volunteered my room", Rose said thankful that her grandparent demand larger rooms for royals. She was glad to share the space and have roommates as well. Just then the limo came into view and Fairy Godmother signal the band to start playing.

Ben and Rosie stood with Fairy Godmother as the limo pulled up and the driver opened the door. Out first was a tall boy with a beanie and long hair, follow by a younger smaller boy with white and black hair. The next boy was dress in complete black from head to toe with talesman around his neck. His hair was so dark that little speaks in it looked like star in the night sky. The boy helped out a young lady who was dress in red and look like a pirate with the hat she had on. The next one he helped out had blue hair and her outfit was blue leather. The last person out was covering her eyes but was wear a purple outfit and had purple hair. When she removed her hand from her eyes Ben saw the complete image of the girl from his dream. He was in complete shock until he heard someone shout "Sorry I'm late Benny-Boo".

Ben turned to see Audrey walk up like nothing had just happened in the hall. She made up an excuse for being late to Fairy Godmother, who pretended to accept it, as Audrey try to wrap her arm around Ben. Luckily Rose stepped in between them, knowing Audrey wouldn't want a scene just to stand by Ben. Fairy Godmother turn to the new arrivals and greeted them. "Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Headmistress Fairy Godmother", she said in her usual happy tone. "It is a pleasure to greet you, Marie the Fairy of Hopes and Dreams", greeted both the boy in black and the girl in purple. This stun Fairy Godmother as they use her real name and title given to by her own people. The purple girl spoke again, "Allow me to introduce ourselves Mallory and Dusk children of Maleficent and Diaval". The boy with the beanie was next, "Jay son of Jafar and this Carlos son of Cruella", he said pointing to Carlos. "I Harriet Hook, oldest child of a good for nothing jerk that calls himself Captain Hook", said Harriet earning looks form everyone. "I'm Evie daughter of Regina Grimhilde and self-proclaimed princess of fashion on the isle", said Evie trying to change the mood.

"The Evil Queen hold no royal status here and neither do you", stated Audrey as Evie just looked at her. Rose quickly spoke, "I'm Rose". "Princess Rose", interrupted Audrey, "and I'm her sister Princess Audrey". "Ben ex-girlfriend", Rose stated as a way to get back at her sister while also shutting her up. Ben seeing this as his que, "And I'm Ben, but I don't want you to think of me as prince soon to be king. I want to be your friend; I want this to be chance to bury the past and build a new tomorrow". "How about you show us he bathroom today and worry about tomorrow for later", said Mal with a sarcastic tone. "A little too much?" asked Ben. All six teens nod yes, "Told you it was going overboard". Ben sighed, "So much for first impressions". Fairy Godmother interrupted, "I must be going, Audrey I have assigned Rose to help Ben to you can leave if you want. Mallory, Dusk, thank you for the greeting it's been a long time since a was address like that. Now remember the doors of knowledge never close, but curfew in ten". And with that Fairy Godmother leave, Audrey tries again to get up one of the new kids' skin and show Ben their evil.

"So, your both Maleficent kids, Rose and I are the daughter of Sleeping Beauty", Audrey says. Mal and Dusk look at the two girls, see total opposites they could believe they shared the same mother let only the one their mother curse. Mal said, "Yeah, no hard feelings about our mother cursing yours, just because she wasn't evented to a Christening". "I don't hold anything against either of you" said Rose. "You two weren't born and neither were we. And if our parents think it's okay, you're here then they most think the same way", she continued stopping Audrey from starting a fight. "Then it's water under the bridge", said Mal putting out her hand to in peace as Dusk did the same. "Totally", said Audrey shaking Mal's hand while Rose shook Dusk. The two younger siblings in the pair felt a spark in the shake. Audrey figure it best to talk to Ben privately, when her sister or his other friends were around, to change his mind about breaking up. She excused herself saying she had a cheer practice she was late for.

Ben was glad she left, "Let give you guys a tour of the campus", he said other Mal his arm. Mal was cautious but something told her she could trust Ben, so she hooked her arm around his. Ben and Rose lead the group to a statue of his Father, he clapped causing it to morph into a beast. Carlos jumped and freak out a little. "Carlos, it's okay my father had the statue enchanted to morph form man to beast. It to show that anything is possible", said Ben. "I would say it represents not judge one by appearances. Got to aske does he shed much?", Mal said. Ben replied, "Yeah, sometimes mom won't let him on the couch", in a joking manner. "Mom does the same with dad when he molts", Dusk said earning a laugh form Rose. The group continue on with the tour. Ben pointed out the history of the school, the library, and cafeteria. When they got to the stairs Ben called to a boy in a band uniform coming down. "Doug, guys this is Doug one of my friends. Are those their schedules?" Ben said to Doug. "Yeah got them right…Hi Ho!", Doug responded before seeing Evie. He manages to say hi, Evie respond, "Hi, I'm Evie daughter of Regina or Evil Queen if you got to know." "I'm Doug son of Dopey, as in Dopey, Sleepy, Happy, Doc, Grumpy, Bashful, and ah ah ah", Doug said lost for words at Evie's beauty.

Mal grabs the schedule to quickly save the boy embarrassment. "So, these are our schedules, What's remedial goodness?", Mal asked. "It was compromise I made with school board to allow you to come here", said Ben a little sheepish. "It finds so which way to our dorms", replied Mal laughing that gave them an easy A their first semester. Ben took Dusk, Jay and Carlos to the Boys Dorms as Rose took the Girls to their rooms. Doug was still trying to figure which of his uncle he forgot when Carlos said, "Sneezy". "Sneezy, why is it always Sneezy?", he said as Evie got one last look at him.

_**Going to stop this chapter right here. Next chapter will be divided with the first half the girls going to their dorms and the second half the boys in their dorms. I may release them as part 1 and 2. I want to think all those who are reading, I didn't think I would get any interested in something I wrote. I will try to release once a week but I want to give quality story and get details right. Please review as I curious to hear what everyone is thinking.**_


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

The group made their way up the stairs and separated with the girls going left and the boys going right. As the girls started toward their dorms, Rose decided to explain who they were rooming with.

"Okay guys, let me go over who's in what dorm and who you're sharing it with. Mal and Evie, you guys are going to be sharing my room with me. Harriet, your room is across from us and you'll be rooming with Crystal White and Merida's daughter Elinor," said Rose as Evie stopped in her tracks.

"Is she anything like your sister?" asked Evie, almost scared at the mention of Crystal White.

"Crystal is nothing like Audrey. In fact, they hate each other since Audrey replaced Crystal on the cheer squad," replied Rose with venom as she said her sister's name.

The girls reached a set of doors to find the left door open and two girls inside talking to one another. One had shoulder-length black hair and was wearing a white blouse and blue pants. The other girl had crazy frizzy red hair and was wearing a green blouse and pants.

"I'm telling you Elinor, if Audrey rubs it in my face that I'm not on the squad one more time," said the girl with black hair.

"You'll show her what your Uncle Grumpy taught you Crystal," Rose said, finishing the sentence and drawing attention to herself and the others.

"Rose, sorry about what I said about your sister, but you can't change how I feel over what she's done," said Crystal.

"That lass is this close to me looking for the witch my mom went to, so I can turn Audrey into a bear," said Elinor.

"I know guys, I'm trying to get her to see beyond herself. But in the meantime, Crystal, I'd like to introduce you to Harriet Hook. She's your new roommate from the isle so please be nice," said Rose.

Crystal went over to greet the three new girls while Elinor sat on the bed studying them.

"Hello, I'm Crystal White, and over there is Elinor, daughter of Merida. I would like to state that I hope we can get along without any problems," said Crystal.

"What my friend means is if you cross us, I have an arrow for you," stated Elinor.

Harriet grinned, "I'll see your silly arrow and raise you princesses with swords any day. We've already been talked down by Rose's sister, and I'm not going to take it from you."

Both Crystal and Elinor looked at each other then back at Harriet.

Crystal smiled and said, "I like it when someone stands their ground, I can tell you guys are definitely going to shake things up. Now who are you two?"

Crystal pointed to Mal and Evie, which caused Evie to become scared.

"Crystal, let me introduce my new roommates, Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Evie, daughter of Regina," said Rose, hoping that Crystal didn't remember the Evil Queen's real name.

Crystal walked up to Evie and looked her up and down, as if in disbelief.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I have an idea – let's have a sleepover in your room tomorrow night Rose. We can get Lonnie and Jane to join us and get to know you girls better," said Crystal.

"Sure thing! Harriet, your stuff should be in the closet. Get settled in with Crystal while I do the same with Mal and Evie," Rose said, taking the two girls to the room across the hall.

When Rose opened the door, the girls were surprised at what they saw. Crystal's room was painted pink, which they assumed all the girls' rooms were. Not Rose's room – her walls had a landscape of trees, meadows, and springs. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky with constellations. Mal saw the walls and, even though she had never seen it, her mother had described it the same way. The images on the walls were the moorlands, her mother's home. Mal felt like crying at seeing this.

"I hope you guys don't mind how I had my room painted. This is the moorlands. I wanted something other than pink," said Rose.

"Rose, this is totally wicked! Did you do it yourself?" asked Mal.

"Sadly no, I did a favor for the art club in exchange for them doing this for me. My hobby is star gazing, That's why the ceiling is stars," explained Rose.

Mal and Evie checked the closet and saw their bags and things were there. Mal decided it was time to get a feel for Rose.

"Rose, I could tell your sister didn't want us here. I want to know from you, are you okay with us?" asked Mal.

"Honestly, yes, I want you guys here. I don't think it's right you grew up in a jail when you did nothing to be put there," said Rose.

"Thank you for your honesty Rose. I trust you and I hope we can be friends," said Mal, holding out her hand. Rose accepted it and shook it as a sign of friendship. Mal and Evie started to get their clothes from their bags and put them up. All the while, Mal continued to asked questions.

"Has your sister always been like this, or is this attitude new?" Mal asked.

"She wasn't always like this; I used to look to her to guide and teach me. Then when she was eleven, she changed. She became the two-faced, attention-seeking, mean girl Crystal and Elinor know," Rose replied, holding back tears. "I still hope that one day I'll wake up to find my big sister just like I remember her."

"Never give up hope, Rose," said Mal, giving her a hug.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Harriet was getting to know her two roommates. Elinor was named after her grandmother and was part of the school archery team with Ben's friend Gil. Crystal had joined the drama club after being unfairly kicked off the team. Harriet also found out a lot more about Audradon Prep and how things worked.

"The thing you've got to be careful of is picking a fight with Audrey. When things don't go her way she runs to her grandfather and then she gets what she wants. That's how I lost my spot on the squad," stated Crystal.

"Does Rose know about this?" Harriet asked, thinking Rose was a crocodile in disguise.

"Nope, she doesn't know anything. I know how much Rose loves her sister, even if she doesn't like the way she acts. If I told Rose what Audrey does, she'd think I was lying or never talk to her sister again," replied Crystal.

Harriet understood. She loved Harry and CJ so much that if they did something terrible she would find it hard to speak to them. So for Rose, she agreed to stay silent.

"How did her grandfather get you kicked off the team? Not that I don't believe you, but it seems impossible," asked Harriet.

"Oh, it's possible. The villains may be on the isle, but that doesn't mean crime is gone. We think Stephen bribes the school board, threatens, or blackmails them," said Elinor.

"Last semester they fired a teacher they was going to fail Audrey. They claimed he touched her inappropriately. All because he wouldn't give in and change her grade," said Crystal.

"Couldn't Fairy Godmother stop that? She's the school's headmistress, and she has magic," Harriet said.

"She reports to the school board, and magic is only used by royal approval," Elinor explained. "She knows the board's in Stephen's pocket but has no proof. Luckily there is another side to this coin that keeps her from being fired. The school is actully King Adam's, so he get to choose the Headmistress. So if the school board fires her, then King Adam starts to investigate why. FG has kept a lot of the royal families from finding out. She doesn't want a possible war to break out."

The more Harriet heard the more the happy ever after of Auradon was being pulled away to show an infection underneath. She was going to have to tell Mal and the others the first chance she got. She learned her chance would be soon when Crystal spoke again.

"I almost forgot, they're having a welcoming party for you guys tonight. It'll give you a chance to meet other people and break the ice," she said.

So, Harriet decided to get ready. Meanwhile, back in the other room, Rose had regained her composure and explained the party to the girls.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Audrey didn't gives us a warm welcome. I doubt many others will either," said Mal.

"Mal, come on. It's a party for us. It would be rude not to go. Besides, I have an outfit for you that Prince Ben would love to see you in," said Evie with a smile.

"What? Why would I care if Ben likes what I wear? We just met, he's a total stranger to me. It's not like I've dreamed about him," replied Mal, who realized too late what had slipped out.

"Mal, have you had dreams about Ben? Remember, you can trust me," said Rose.

"Okay, but this is between the three of us. I've had a dream with this boy I could never place. I loved him the second I saw him. I didn't know who he was or where until I stepped out of the limo. That boy and Ben… are one and the same," said Mal.

Evie and Rose both looked excited and ready to scream. Mal gave them a warning not to draw people to the room and quickly calmed them. Then Rose looked at Mal, took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"This is the same thing that happened to my parents. Mal, you are so lucky," said Rose.

"Well, I feel crummy," Mal replied. "Ben's nice, but it's like the choice was taken from us. I want to get to know him, not be told by the universe 'here he is, get married'!"

"Then do just that," Rose answered. "Get to know Ben and become his friend. Trust your heart and start as friends – the relationship will develop from that."

Mal looked at Rose and thanked her. The three girls got ready for the party and then went next door. Crystal, Harriet and Elinor had just finished getting ready, and the six girls started for the party. Each girl had hopes of talking to someone in private. While the majority were hoping to talk to boys, Harriet knew she had to talk to Mal about what Crystal had told her.

_** This is just part 1 of this chapter. Part 2 will take place at the same time as this scene but with the guys in their dorms. I desided to have the dialogue in separate spaces thinks to the helpful suggestion from JanusGodOfPossibilities in their review. I also going to get help proof reading from a friend. Fair warning right now about updates. I'm in community theatre and have rehearsal so time write will be limited. Please review so I know how you feel about the new chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

Having just separated from the girls, Ben and Doug led the boys to their dorms.

"Okay, Jay and Carlos will room together. Dusk, you'll room with me and my roommate Gil," said Ben.

"How come you got three in your room and just two in ours?" asked Carlos, curious about Dusk rooming with Ben.

"King Stephen demanded children of the royal houses and members of courts be given larger rooms. There's space for three students to room together. I already was rooming with Gil and had one more space," explained Ben as they walked.

"Do all those with the extra space share like you?" asked Dusk.

"Audrey is the only princess who doesn't have a roommate. She claims someone tried to steal form her. Prince Howard of the Southern Isles rooms with Alan, the nephew of the Duke of Weselton, mostly because they think everyone is below them. Everyone else who's royal shares with two roommates," said Doug.

"Hold up, didn't some prince from Southern Isle and that Duke try to kill the Queen of Arendelle?" asked Jay, remembering they never came across the two mentioned on the Isle of the Lost.

"Yeah, that's another reason they room together. Howard's father, Prince Hans, claimed royal immunity for the crime and was left to be punished by his family. The Duke blamed his guards and threw them to the council to be tried. In the end neither went to the Isle, which no one liked. So, they got a room together because no one wanted to room with them and Fairy Godmother didn't like the waste of space," answered Doug.

The three boys from the Isle were starting to get worried. If that's how people treated those who should be on the isle, what was in store for them? The boys made their way to a door and stopped in front of it. Ben pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Jay and Carlos after opening the door. Inside the room were windows showing the outside and two brand new beds with their bags on them. It was painted a royal navy color and had the TV and game console set up along with a laptop on the table.

"I set the room up with some basic stuff I thought you may like," said Ben. "The game console has a special in-school game with a leaderboard so you can compete against students. The laptop is one of my old ones I thought you guys could use. Software and virus protection are up to date so you shouldn't have a problem. If you need help, Doug here is across the hall. He rooms with Chad Charming and Sam Baker, Chad's cousin."

Jay and Carlos looked at the room in wonder. Carlos was holding back tears as he had his own bed, not the pile of rags his mother made him sleep on. Jay was excited; he had heard of game consoles, but none ever came to the isle intact. Uncle Diaval tried fixing one once, but had no luck in getting it to work. This was more they enough for them, thought the two boys. They both turned to Ben and thanked him.

"You're welcome, guys," Ben said as he left with Dusk. "I'm going to take Dusk to my room to get settled in. I'll be back later cause were having a reception in the Cafeteria for the six of you. It's kind of a way to get to know the other students before school starts."

"Does he really think people will show up to meet us?" asked Carlos as he started up the game console.

"Ben is optimistic, but a lot of people are behind him with bringing you guys over," said Doug.

"Okay, we'll go to this party to see who shows up. Besides there may be some girls there that may want to adopt you, pup," said Jay, grabbing Carlos and messing up his hair.

"Great! I'll see you guys there. I got to change out of my uniform. By the way, do you guys know a way to get Evie to like me?" asked Doug as both boys gave him a look.

Meanwhile, Ben and Dusk were on the way to their dorm room. There was a bit of tension as Dusk could tell Ben had been taken with Mal. Dusk may have been two years younger, but he was protective of his big sister.

"I want to get one thing straight with you right now, Ben. I love my sister, and if you hurt her in any way, my family will become your worst nightmare," said Dusk, trying to sound intimidating.

"Dusk, you don't have to get tough. I understand your sister and you are in a new place and you don't want people to take advantage of her. I'll admit I like Mal, but I just broke up with Audrey and now may not be a good time for a relationship," Ben said, trying to calm Dusk's fears but quickly changing tone. "Since we are talking about being nice to girls, if you hurt Rose, you won't have worry about her family. She knows how to use a sword as well as her father. Plus, our friend Lonnie taught her self-dense, so fair warning," he said as Dusk's normally pale face started turning red.

With that, the two boys were able to relax as they reached the room. Ben opened the door, and inside was a boy wearing a brown shirt talking to a coat rack. The person had no idea that Ben or Dusk had entered the room and continued on.

"Elinor, we've been teammates for two years and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I know I'm not a prince, but could you see fit to be my girlfriend?" said the boy. "No, that's too stupid, she'll think you're weird and quit the team."

"Gil, you're back! I'd like to introduce you to our new roommate. Dusk, son of Maleficent, meet Gil, son of Gaston," said Ben.

Gil turned around quickly from what he was doing, embarrassed that his best friend and a total stranger just saw him practicing lines on a coat rack. He walked over and shook Dusk's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dusk. Don't mind what I was doing just now. I've been building up the courage to ask a long-time friend out," said Gil.

"No problem, though I am curious about one thing. How is it you and Ben are roommates? Didn't your dad try and kill Ben's dad?" asked Dusk.

"When all the villains were sentenced, Gaston because of his military background was given a special punishment. My father said since Gaston tried to take his life, he was now forced to protect the royal family as recompense. Gaston also married one of the Bimbettes when he found out she was expecting. When I was four, Gil and his mom came with to the castle to drop off something for Gaston. We started playing together and became friends. Dad and Gaston were even able to bury the past because of our friendship," explained Ben.

"So, your dad's proof that a villain can change," said Dusk, looking at Gil.

"Try telling that to anyone in King Stephen's court, the Southern Isle, or Weselton. They still call my dad an assassin and think Uncle Adam should ship my family to the isle," said Gil angrily as Ben grabbed his arm to calm him down.

After Gil had calmed down, Dusk started to put his stuff away. From what Ben, Doug, and Gil had just talked about, he knew there were going to be people who didn't like them here. Despite that, Ben had still invited them, giving them a chance in the sun.

"Ben, thank you for bringing us over. From what you've told us, not everyone seems to like the idea of kids of villians living in Auradon. So, thank you for this chance," said Dusk, offering his hand in friendship.

"You don't need to thank me. Bringing you here was the right thing to do," said Ben, shaking Dusk's hand.

"Just don't tell him why, or he may question your decision making as king," said Gil, joking as Dusk looked at Ben.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Dusk.

Ben looked at Gil, a little ticked off that Gil let that slip even as a joke. He then gestured to Gil to shut the door so no one outside could hear.

"Okay, I'll tell you why I decided to bring you six over. A couple of weeks ago, I had this dream that I was being chased by a shadow figure. I ended up on the isle exhausted on the ground, and when I looked up, six people were in front of me. One helped me up, and before I could ask their names I woke up," explained Ben.

Dusk took in what he had just heard. It almost sounded like fate was warning Ben to get help. Everything his sister and their friends had trained for could actually happen. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Is Mal the one that helped you up? Is that why you like her?" asked Dusk, curious about if fate had something else just for his sister.

"Truthfully, yes. She was the only one from the dream whose face I ever saw. The fact that I picked her is a coincidence, as we didn't have your photos to go with your names," said Ben in response.

Dusk was shocked to hear this from Ben. Fate had decided to pair the future king and his sister. He decided to tell the others about the dream, but not about Ben seeing Mal. If fate wanted them together, then they could find their feelings on their own. He decided to quickly change to the subject, and he knew how. "Wait 'til Mal finds out she's the girl of your dreams, Your Majesty," said Dusk in a joking tone while bowing.

"Please don't, Dusk. I want to get to know you guys and be your friend. If Mal hears I've dreamed about her, she'll think I'm a pervert or stalker," Ben pleaded.

"Just kidding Ben, I won't say a word to Mal. I'd really like to be your friend, and yours too, Gil," said Dusk.

With that being said, the three boys started getting ready for the reception. They left their room and met with Jay and Carlos. Ben introduced Gil to them, and the two boys seems to like Gil's friendliness. Doug came out from his room, and the six boys went to the party. Dusk used hand signals they made on the isle to let Jay and Carlos know he had something to tell them. In Dusk's mind, this may have been their last chance to be kids if the evil shadow from Ben's dream was truly coming.

_**And part 2 is here. After looking and the totals words from both I will probably make the chapters a little longer. I want to thank all those who have followed this story this past week. I like to hear from reviews or comments from anyone. I like the fact one person want me to post soon but all good things take time. Reminder I about to get busy and with me having these chapter proof read by another it may be awhile between updates. I will try to post when I can and Thank you for Reading.**_


	7. Chapter 5

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 5**

In the cafeteria, a small selection of students had already made their way to meet the kids form the isle, some to welcome them and others to see if they were evil like their parents. The tourney team was there to support Ben's proclamation, not just as their king, but as their friend and captain. The cheer squad had yet to show up, and most likely wouldn't if Audrey didn't want them to.

A buffet table of food had been laid out by Anastasia Baker, who went by the nickname Anna to everyone. She volunteered her time to help make the food and set up the party with her son Anthony and nephew Chad. She wanted to give these kids the same chance she was given. Being given parole was the best thing to happen to her. Lady Tremaine and Drizzella both called her a traitor and never wanted to hear from her again. But in losing her mother and sister, she found a new sister in Cinderella. She even found love in Sam, a baker who her mother disapproved of. She and Sam worked together and made their bakery the most successful in Auradon. They married, and she gave birth to Anthony. Anna had truly learned what it meant to be a mother, a wife and a sister, all because Cinderella gave her a chance. Now it was her turn to help someone else by doing the same.

"Everything is set, Mom. Ben just texted Chad that they just met up with Rose in the Hall. They should be here soon," said Anthony walking over to his mother.

"Good. Thanks for helping me set up, Anthony. I know you probably had better things to do this afternoon," replied Anna.

"Not really. Besides, with how busy the bakery has been, I hardly get to see you or Dad. This way you had help, and I got to spend time with you," said Anthony with a smile at his mom.

Just then Chad came running up the both of them. He had a look of concern on his face. Anna hoped nothing was wrong. "Anthony, Aunt Anna, we got trouble!" said Chad.

"Calm down, Chad, and tell us what the trouble is," said Anna, trying to calm her nephew.

"Look over there at who just came in," said Chad, pointing to the door.

Anna looked, and standing there in the pinkest outfit imaginable was Audrey Beauty. With her was the cheer squad, who looked scared. Also in the group was Prince Howard and his "friend" Alan. Looking at the group reminded Anna of how her mother would have them enter a room. Even Audrey's dress reminded her of some of the horrible outfits her mother made her wear. Chad knew that since Ben had dumped Audrey earlier, she was here now to cause trouble.

"Anthony, keep an eye on Howard and his weasel. Chad, keep yours on Audrey and her squad. I don't know what their game is here, but they are not going to ruin things," commanded Anna.

Chad went and got a few volunteers from the tourney team to help. He then texted Ben to give him a heads up about Audrey.

Meanwhile, down the hall the girls and the boys had met up and were on their way to the party. Rose introduced Crystal and Elinor to Carlos, Jay and Dusk. Ben would have done it, but he was distracted by Mal in her knee-length green dress, purple leather jacket and combat boots. She was not a pretty fragile pink princess. Mal was a tough as nails girl, and Ben loved it. It was at that moment Ben received Chad's text about Audrey.

"Ben, hello, you've got a text," said Gil, bring his friend back to reality.

Ben looked at the message and sighed. "Audrey decided to show up and she brought the cheer squad. Chad thinks they may be up to something. He and Anthony are keeping an eye on them."

"Don't worry, Ben, even Audrey won't drag the squad into this," said Rose, hoping she was right.

Mal grabbed Ben's hand and looked him in the eyes. For that moment they felt like they were the only ones there.

"Ben it's okay. We can keep our cool and not start trouble. Besides, we're from the Isle of the Lost. These girls wouldn't scare us on their best day. If they try anything, they'll be the ones looking bad. Trust me," said Mal with a reassuring smile.

"Mal, if you start a fight, I may have to send you guys back," said Ben.

"We're not going to fight Ben. We are just going to outfox them," grinned Mal as she gave her friends a wink.

Ben decided to trust Mal that they wouldn't start any fights or trouble. The group walked down to the cafeteria. Before they entered, Harriet whispered something into Elinor's ear, and they both smiled. The two stopped the group before entering the room.

"Now hold on one minute, lads and lasses. Ben, you should escort Mal like a proper prince soon to be king should," said Elinor, linking Ben and Mal's arms together

"And Dusk, your father taught you better! Escort Rose," said Harriet, linking Rose and Dusk the same as Ben and Mal.

Before either pair had a chance to object, the door opened, and they were pushed inside. As the two sets of teens got control after being pushed, they realized all eyes were on them. Harriet and Elinor both came around them.

"Their royal highnesses Prince Ben of Auradon and Princess Rose of Aurora," said Elinor.

"And accompanying them, Mal and Dusk of the Isle of the Lost," said Harriet, finishing the sentence.

Everyone was a little shocked to see both Ben and Rose enter with "VK's," as Audrey was calling them. But they didn't seem like villains at all to them. Ben regained himself and spoke up to everyone in the room.

"We are here to welcome Mal, her brother Dusk and their friends Jay, Carlos, Evie and Harriet to our school," said Ben.

"Let's party!" Mal shouted, causing everyone to cheer and to see the VK's as the normal teens they were.

The rest the group entered the party and split up among the crowd. Doug introduced Jay and Carlos to Chad and Anthony. Chad saw how athletic Jay was and invited him to the next day's tourney tryouts. Jay didn't know what it was, but agreed and volunteered Carlos as well. Anthony was too busy looking over at Harriet to pay attention. The way she was dressed and her spirit was something out an adventure novel. He decided to go over and talk to her. In the process, though, he forgot he was supposed to watch Howard and Alan. Anthony walked over to the young pirate and introduced himself.

"Good evening, miss, my name is Anthony Baker. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" said Anthony like a true gentleman.

"Aren't we fancy with the talk. I'm Harriet Hook, or if you know my father's proper name, it's Harriet Jones," replied Harriet.

"Well, Miss Jones, can I get you anything? All the baked goods here were supplied by the best bakers in Auradon. I'm not just saying that 'cause they're my parents," said Anthony, chuckling at his own dumb joke.

"With an invitation like that, how can I refuse? Lead the way, baker boy," said Harriet grabbing his arm as he led her to the dessert table.

Across the room, Doug was watching Evie, trying to figure out how to talk to her. Crystal walked up behind him without him noticing.

"I wonder who would freak out more about you liking her. My family or your family. I mean, the Evil Queen's daughter. Who would have guessed?" said Crystal.

"So she told you who her mother was, then?" asked Doug.

"No, Rose said she was the daughter of Regina. Guess she thought Mom didn't tell me Grandma's real name. It's weird that she almost looks like my mom at our age," said Crystal.

"You're not going to be like Audrey, are you, Crystal? She seems like an okay girl, and it was her mother that hurt our families, not her," said Doug, worried for Evie.

"Doug, don't ever compare me to Audrey. I promised Mom and Dad I would give them a chance. Besides, look at her outfit – it's amazing! I'm going to see if she can make something like that for me," said Crystal.

"Okay, since you don't want to be nice to her, how about help your favorite cousin ask her out," asked Doug, giving her puppy eyes.

"You help me convince Chad to go out with me, and I help you get Evie. Deal?" said Crystal.

"Deal," replied Doug, and the two began planning how to win the objects of their affection.

Just outside, having escaped the eyes on them, Dusk and Rose were still linked by the arms.

"Man, I hated that! Harriet is lucky I can take a joke, doing that to me and Mal. She knows that type of attention scares us both," said Dusk.

"Yeah, I saw you guys freak a little until Ben started speaking. Though Mal telling everyone to party showed you guys were just like us. Normal kids looking to have fun before school starts," said Rose.

They stopped and looked up at the sky. The stars were just starting to come out, and Dusk was in wonder at them. "This is the first time I can get a clear view of the stars and I don't have my telescope," he said.

"You have a telescope?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, it's my hobby I picked up when I was a kid. Since I couldn't shape change, star gazing was as close to the sky I could get," said Dusk.

"I also stargaze! I know all the constellations and know when the planets are in view," said Rose, excited about their shared interest.

"That's cool! Maybe you can show me sometime," said Dusk.

The two continued to talk about stars as a small brown furry dog ran past them inside. Back inside, Audrey was fuming at what she was seeing. She wanted to get Ben alone to convince him to get back together. But every time she tried to get to him, one of the members of the tourney team stopped her with small talk. It was like everyone was trying to keep her from Ben. Ben for the most part was introducing Mal to different people. Mal was enjoying Ben's company. She was never one for small talk, but Ben made it easy for her. She was amazed at how Ben's friends kept Audrey from pulling him away from her. They obviously cared about Ben just like a family – which was good, since Ben said they were a part of a team. A short distance way from Mal and Ben was Gil, keeping a watchful eye on everything. Elinor came up and handed him a drink.

"How the watch going, eagle eyes?" asked Elinor, using her nickname for Gil.

"Everything's going great, sharp shooter," replied Gil with his nickname for Elinor. "Chad and the tourney team have kept Audrey at bay."

"Good. Then you and I can finally talk about that crush you have on me," said Elinor, shocking Gil.

"Who told you?" said Gil. "Please tell me it wasn't Ben."

"No offense to you, Gilly boy, but you're not very subtle about it. Plus, I heard Audrey gossiping to the cheer squad that she saw you practicing on a coat rack," said Elinor.

Gil felt both angry and embarrassed hearing this. Audrey had taken his confession and made it a joke for her cheer squad. He wanted to tell Elinor how he felt himself, but now the opportunity had been taken away from him.

"Elinor, I'm sorry you found out that way. I just wanted to find the right words…" said Gil before being interrupted.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," said Elinor, once again shocking Gil.

"Really? You want to be my girlfriend?" responded Gil.

"You're the only boy around here who gets me, Gil. All those banshees on the cheer squad think I'm weird for being on the archery team. Most of the lads who tried out for the team didn't like that I outshot them. You don't have a problem with the fact I'm a better shot, and you like having me on the team. I don't think I would have anyone else," said Elinor as she grabbed Gil and kissed him.

Everyone in the cafeteria saw this and let out a cheer for the new couple. Chad was happy for his friend, knowing that he was stressing the last couple of weeks trying to ask Elinor out. He turned to the dessert table and saw Anthony having a good time with the pirate girl. Chad just sighed as he thought, "The beginning of two relationships. I wonder if I could be that lucky." Just then, Chad felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a blue-haired girl.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Evie Grimhilde," said Evie.

"Chad Charming. Pleasure to meet you," replied Chad.

"Oh, then you're just the man I'm looking for," said Evie.

"Really," said Chad, figuring she was just another girl who wanted him for his looks or status.

"Yeah, Rose told me you room with Doug. Do you know if he has a girlfriend or not?" asked Evie.

"Doug. You want to know if he has a girlfriend?" responded Chad, almost shocked that a girl was interested in Doug.

"Yeah what's wrong with that? He's cute. And Rose says he's smart and knows how to play multiple instruments. I just want to know if he's single – can you tell me?" said Evie.

"Okay, calm down. Doug doesn't have a girlfriend; most girls avoid him since the last date he took a girl on didn't go so well. Add to that the fact most think a nerd in the band has very few prospects for girlfriends," said Chad.

"Great, thank you Chad. Listen, if there's anything I could do for you let me know," said Evie as she ran off.

Over by the food table, Audrey had given up on talking to Ben. She would have to do it when his stupid friends weren't guarding his every move. Just then, Jane Fairy, daughter of Fairy Godmother walked up to Audrey and started talking.

"Hey Audrey, I was wondering if this year I can move from being the mascot to being part of the squad," asked Jane.

Jane had tried out the last year for the squad and had great chemistry with the other members. Sadly, Audrey didn't think Jane was pretty enough. To make sure Jane's mother didn't get involved, she made Jane the mascot, which involved a full suit of armor that hid Jane's face and limited her movement. Just one of Audrey's tricks to keep anyone better than her from taking the squad from her.

"Sorry, Jane, I didn't know you want a spot. I picked the new squad already, but if one opens, I promise it's yours," Audrey lied to the young girl.

"Thanks, Audrey," replied Jane down hearted that she was part of the squad again.

At that moment, the little brown dog appeared at Jane's feet and barked. She looked down and saw Dude, the campus mutt – the unofficial mascot, as a few students called him. He would show up from time to time, and students would give him scraps from the kitchen.

"Oh, Dude, how did you get in here?" asked Jane, kneeling down to pet him.

"The Mutt must be hungry," said Audrey. She grabbed something from the table, not noticing what it was, and tried giving it to Dude.

"Don't give him that!" shouted a voice, causing both Audrey and Jane to direct their attention to the black-and-white-haired boy running up to them.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" demanded Audrey, not liking that one of VK's was bossing her around.

"My name is Carlos, and you were about to give that dog chocolate," said Carlos, pointing to the chocolate brownie Audrey had.

"So what if I was?" replied Audrey, not noticing everyone looking at her.

"Chocolate is poison to dogs. With a dog that size and what you were about to give him, he would've died," said Carlos, angry at this princess's attitude.

"It's just the campus mutt. No one would miss it. Why would the son of dog killer care anyway?" replied Audrey.

"Just because he's a mutt doesn't mean people won't miss him. And I care because you obviously don't," said Carlos, gently picking up Dude.

Jane turned to Carlos and said, "They should have some scraps in the kitchen for him."

Audrey watched the two walked to the kitchen. When she turned around, everyone was still looking at her. Some could believe that a VK whose mother tried to skin dogs was more caring for Dude then a princess from Auradon. The fact that she said no one cared for Dude was crazy. Everyone loved the little dog. He would run with the team during drills, relax with students under trees, and always be there when you felt down. Audrey looked at everyone's faces and saw the way Ben was looking at her. She lost any hope of getting back together with him. Audrey turned and left the party, but not before giving Howard and Alan a nod.

The party lasted two more hours before Anna spoke over the sound system the music was on.

"Okay, everyone it's getting late and we all know Fairy Godmother's rules on curfew. Gather all your things and get to your dorms as soon as possible. On a personal note, I would like to welcome our new students and hope you love it here in Auradon," said Anna.

Mal and her friends grabbed their stuff as she turned to Ben.

"Is it okay if we leave by ourselves? We just want to talk in private before curfew," asked Mal.

"Sure, just be back in your dorm as quick as possible. I'm going to stay and help clean up. My way of thanking Mrs. Baker for her hard work," said Ben.

As everyone was collecting either purses or jackets form tables someone let out a shout. "My wallet's missing! Someone stole my wallet!"

Anna made her way over and saw that it was Alan shouting.

"It had to be one of those VK's. They must have been the ones to steal it," said Howard, making a big scene.

The six VK's just stood there looking at the two, as Anna spoke.

"Is anyone else missing anything?" she asked, making sure no one else had been robbed.

Everyone checked their things, and it seemed Alan was the only one in the room who had lost something.

"Seems strange that they would take just one wallet from room full of people," stated Anna, looking at Alan and Howard.

"I still say one of them took it," said Howard.

"If you want, ma'am, you can search us and our stuff," said Mal to both Howard and Alan's glee. They had planted the wallet in her jacket when no one was watching. The fact that she volunteered to be searched along with her friends was too perfect. Audrey was going to be sorry she left before the plan was finished. Each VK lined up and allowed Anna and a member of school security to search them one by one. Anna checked the girls while the guard checked the boys. To everyone's surprise, especially the VK's' accusers, they didn't have the wallet.

Just then Gil tapped the back of Alan's shoulder. "Alan, not to make you look like a fool, but is that your wallet in your back pocket?" he said.

Alan looked, and there sticking out was his wallet. He didn't even feel it – how long had it been there? Everyone in the room was looking at them both, some in amusement and others in disgust that they had accused someone without proof.

"Well, now that that's been solved, I believe you two boys owe these six an apology," said Anna.

The two boys quickly apologized and just as quickly left. Mal and her friends thanked everyone for a great welcoming party and also left. Ben and his friends stayed behind to help Anthony and his mom clean up. Meanwhile, Howard and Alan were back in their own dorm, trying to figure out what happened.

"I placed the wallet in her jacket. No one was even by it, so how did it get back in your pocket?" questioned Howard.

Alan opened his wallet, and a puff of blue smoke and glitter exploded on them both. A note appeared in front of them. It read: _Careful where you drop this. Next time it goes in a toilet._

"Who do you think did this?" asked Alan.

"I don't know, but they chose the wrong side in this," said Howard.

At the same time, the six VK's quickly found an empty room to talk privately. Harriet told them what Crystal and Elinor had told her about Stephen possibly controlling the school board. Hearing that, Dusk told them what Ben had said about his dream, leaving out the part of Mal helping Ben and just saying Ben saw six teens. The six didn't think the shadow dream and Stephen were connected, but they decided to plan just in case. It was then that a light shone in from outside. The six looked, and it was coming from the brightest star they had ever seen. Mal and Dusk knew what that star was.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," said Mal as her friends looked on.

"My brother and I would like to meet you, and introduce our aunt to our friends. Please, Aunt Blue," said Mal, looking up at the star.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with a bright light. Then standing in the middle of the room was a lady in a blue dress. She had blond hair going down her to her shoulders and transparent wings sticking out of her back. She looked at both Mal and Dusk and smiled.

"Well, are you going to stand there or come give your aunt a hug, you two?" said the Blue Fairy as her niece and nephew tackled her in a hug.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. Your mother was only able to tell me that she was going to have a daughter. But to find out I also have a nephew… I'm so happy to have family again here in Auradon," continued Blue, starting to cry.

"We're both glad to finally meet you too, Aunt Blue," said Dusk, giving his aunt a tissue.

"And these four are extended family. Our friends Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Harriet," said Mal as she broke away to introduce the others.

The Blue Fairy greeted each one of them as Mal and Dusk told her all about the VK's and their life on the isle. They told her about the fake feud between their mother and Evie's, what their parents had taught them, and what they were given before leaving the isle. Blue in return told them about herself and what she did. While people thought she just granted wishes, she said, she only granted them to those she showed her star to. This way she didn't have greedy and vain people always making wishes. She was also put in charge of protecting the moorlands from the masses. People could walk a special trail she made to view them, but that was it. Only a select, trusted few were allowed in the moors by her permission, she told them.

"That reminds me," said the Blue Fairy, raising her wand over the group.

"I, Bertha the Blue Fairy, granter of wishes and protector of the moors, grant access to my niece Mal and nephew Dusk. And I also grant access to their friends Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Harriet," said the Blue Fairy as golden sparkle circled the group.

"So, Mom was telling me the truth when she said she named me after you?" asked Mal.

"Yes, your grandmother thought it was a proper first name. It's why I just let everyone call me Blue. I would like it if you all did the same," said Blue.

The six agreed to keep Blue's name a secret as Jay and Carlos chuckled hearing Mal's middle name for the first time. The six then told Blue what they had learned and what had happened to them today.

"Yes, it seems fate has called you six to be the heroes for the next generation," said Blue.

"What are we going to do? I mean, we're just kids. Isn't fate and destiny asking a little much?" said Carlos.

"Sadly, yes, it's asking too much of all of you. But it was most likely because no one would pay you any mind. Whatever this evil was that Prince Ben saw, it may only know how to stop the heroes of the past. You six will be the last ones they suspect to come to the kingdom's aid," said Blue.

"Don't worry, Aunt B. Whatever this danger is, we'll be there to stop it," said Dusk, holding out his fist.

The other five did the same, joining their fists with his. "Because we're Rotten to the Core!" the six shouted together.

Blue looked at them as Mal explained it was their way of saying "bring it on." Blue kissed her niece and nephew on the head and disappeared in a bright light. The six VK's then went back to their respective dorms to get ready for school. Whatever danger was coming, thought Mal, had no idea who was going to stop it.

_**The newest chapter is here! I working on the next chapter right now. After writing this chapter I'm going to go back to between 2-3 thousand words per chapter. As always please review. Until the I deal the next hand, Wildcard out.**_


	8. Chapter 6

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 6**

The next day found Mal and her friends in Remedial Goodness, with Fairy Godmother asking multiple choice questions. Each question was a villain's plan that had failed for them.

"If you found a crying baby, would you A) Lock it in a tower, B) Curse it to sleep, C) Give it a bottle, or D) Hold it for ransom?" asked Fairy Godmother.

Mal was beginning to think an easy A was not worth the boredom the six were going through. Jay and Carlos were trying not to fall asleep, partly from the lesson – the other part being staying up playing on their game system. Dusk's mind was wandering back and forth between the lesson and thinking of Rose. He couldn't get the thought of her green hair shining in the moonlight out of his mind. Harriet had given up paying attention. She felt like the class was a joke and Fairy Godmother didn't know how to teach them. Evie paid attention but hoped that the lesson would be over soon. Mal was splitting her focus between listening and drawing in her notebook.

"Mal which is the correct answer?" asked Fairy Godmother, shocking Mal back to reality.

"The answer is C.", replied Mal as Fairy Godmother told her it was correct.

Just then Jane entered the room and walked up to her mother. "Oh, yes, dear one, what can I do for you?" said Fairy Godmother to her daughter.

"You need to sign these early dismissals for the coronation," said Jane, handing the forms to her mother.

"Oh, everyone, this is my daughter Jane," said Fairy Godmother to the VK's.

Carlos waved hello to Jane, who shyly waved back. When the other five looked at her, she stiffened. Jane had seen that Carlos was okay the night before, but the others looked intimidating to her.

"Hi, don't mind me, just leaving. Nice to meet you all again. Bye!" said Jane, grabbing the forms back from her mom and quickly leaving.

After Jane left, Mal decided to speak out about the class.

"Miss Marie, I want to say we all respect you and what you're trying to do for us. But these questions aren't a practical way to teach a person to be good," said Mal.

"Oh, could you explain that to me, Mal?" asked Fairy Godmother looking as she was holding back a smirk.

"Everyone on the Isle knows all the reasons the villains there failed. If Ben plans to bring more kids over, then a lot can fly by with those easy questions. And trust me when I say you don't want that to happen," said Mal.

"Do you all feel this way?", asked Fairy Godmother, as the other VK's nodded yes.

Seeing this, Fairy Godmother smiled and applauded them. This confused the six as to why she was acting this way.

"I congratulate you all on passing you first lesson: Honesty. It may sound simple to be honest, but sometimes you don't know when to be honest. You could've had classes like this and taken an easy grade. Instead you choose to tell me the problem and wanted to change it," said Fairy Godmother as the six realized what was going on.

"So, you asking those boring stupid questions was just a test?" asked Harriet.

"Those questions were what the School Board told me to use to teach you. They and the board's other suggestions will not be part of this class. I know more than anyone that good and evil are choices between right and wrong. When you least expect it, you may find yourself in one of my tests. I will show a video of the test and what you did right or wrong depending on your action. Any questions?" said Fairy Godmother.

"Will you be testing us all together or individually?" asked Evie.

"Will you be watching us all the time?" asked Jay.

"Are we going to have any privacy?" asked Dusk.

"I will be testing you each individually, so I know you're learning it on your own. I will only be watching you during school hours and school related events or functions. That includes family day and the coronation coming up. Your privacy is safe, because I will have your tests planned out under safe conditions. I won't be spying on you. The tests will be just like today, a scene where you have to make a choice," explained Fairy Godmother.

Hearing this, the six were happy with the answers Fairy Godmother gave. She then offered to help them add classes that may interest them. Mal signed up for Art, while Carlos signed up for Computer Science. The others didn't know what to choose, so Fairy Godmother said they had a couple of days before classes would be final. At this point Fairy Godmother decided to dismiss them early. As they gathered their things Jay, quickly asked Fairy Godmother one more question.

"Oh, Miss FG, how do me and Carlos get to the tourney tryouts we were told about last night?" asked Jay.

"Just go down to the field around the back of the school at 2. You will be directed to go to the locker room to change, then report to the field for the tryouts. They'll give you a slip for class if you have one at the time," said Fairy Godmother, who realized that neither boy had any equipment. "Where's your equipment, boys? Tourney can be very physical, and I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Oh, Chad and Ben are giving us their old stuff," replied Jay.

Fairy Godmother was pleased to hear her godson was helping the boys out. She would hate for Jay and Carlos to miss a chance to make the team. The six left the classroom, some heading to a different class then the others. Dusk headed to History, Harriet to Algebra, Jay and Carlos to English, and Evie was off to Chemistry. With the class change, Mal was now heading to Art with a change of class slip from Fairy Godmother.

Mal entered the room and saw only about seven other students in the class. At the front looking through box on a desk was who Mal assumed was the teacher. She had short brown hair and for some reason was barefoot. Mall walked up to the desk and spoke.

"Pardon me, ma'am. My name's Mal, and I just transferred into this class. Fairy Godmother gave me this slip," said Mal, handing the paper to the teacher.

"Welcome to our class Mal. My name is Rapunzel. Please take a seat, and I'll address the class when we start," said Rapunzel.

Mal took her seat and looked around at the classroom. It had proper paints and canvases with brand new brushes ready to be used. Mal was holding back from shouting in joy. The bell rang and no one else showed up to the class. Rapunzel sighed, disappointed at the small class size.

"Well, looks like this is it for the semester. As you know, I'm Rapunzel, and I will be your teacher for Art 101. I will be going over six different art styles this semester. I will give a lecture on the subject and then assign you to create using that style. Project grades will depend on your finished art projects being turned in on time. Unfinished projects will be graded as-is, and any late projects lose five points for each day. No exceptions," said Rapunzel.

"Now, on this the first day, I'd just like to see where your skills stand. So, using just pencil and paper, I want you to draw whatever you want. Turn it in before you leave," continued Rapunzel as the class started in on the assignment.

Meanwhile, Evie took a seat next to Doug in chemistry. Not only was Doug in the class, but also Chad and Crystal. Evie was glad to know a couple of people. Then she noticed at the next table the boy who had accused them of stealing from him the night before.

"Hey Doug, who is that boy, and what's with the look he's giving me?" asked Evie, trying to remember him.

"Oh, that's Prince Howard of the Southern Isles. His father is Prince Hans. He's, like, twentieth in line to the throne. He may be seeing if he can trick you into doing his homework. He's charmed a few girls into doing it in the past," Doug told her.

"Okay, thanks for the heads-up," replied Evie as the teacher, Mr. Deley, walked up.

"Miss Evie, I would like you to come up and show how to find the atomic weight of silver," said Mr. Deley.

Evie just smiled and walked up to the board. Being a sorceress in training, basic chemistry was simple to her. She grabbed a piece of chalk and solved the question in record time. Everyone was surprised, while Mr. Deley seemed to be smiling.

"Well done, Evie, I'm glad to have a young lady in class who has a love of science," said Mr. Deley.

"Thank you, sir," replied Evie taking her seat.

In the history class, Dusk was seated next to Rose. He couldn't believe his luck that he and Rose had the same history class. The teacher was a tall skinny man with glasses and short dirty blonde hair. Dusk sensed a strange power coming from the crystal hanging from his neck.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to history! I'll be your teacher, Professor Milo Thatch. Now, it's often been said that history is determined by the winners, with the winners being the heroes, but what is the other side's story? What was the villain's reason behind their actions? That will be the topic of your first research paper, due before family day. You and a partner will pick a villain and research why they committed their crime," said Professor Thatch.

Some of the students were looking at Dusk as if he was a golden ticket to an A-plus. It was then that Professor Thatch realized who Dusk was.

"I'm sorry, Dusk – I had planned this before Prince Ben's proclamation. If you want to pass on the report, I'll understand," said Thatch.

"No, I'm okay with it, as long as Rose can be my partner," said Dusk, looking for any reason to be paired with Rose. "I mean, our families are connected, so it would be good contrast for the report."

"That sounds like a good idea. That is, if Princess Rose doesn't have any problem being your partner," said Professor Thatch.

"I don't mind at all, Professor. I always wanted to learn more about my parents' story," said Rose, glad to be working with Dusk.

"Well. Now that that's settled, I'll pair the rest of you off.", said Professor Thatch.

Back in the art class, Rapunzel was collecting the class' drawings. The students had some room to improve, but Rapunzel didn't mind if they didn't have a talent for art, as long as they enjoyed it and gave it their all. Then she got to Mal and saw the girl had two drawings in front of her, both very detailed. One was a heart with a dragon meeting a raven's head to form the center. The other one was a portrait of Mal and what looked to be Prince Ben at the ruins of the enchanted lake. Rapunzel smiled at the beginnings of young love she was seeing blossom.

"Very impressive, Mal, but you only had to give me one," said Rapunzel, surprising Mal.

"Oh, I did! This heart design – my family symbol – is what I did in class. The other one I drew a while back and accidentally came out of my folder," said Mal, embarrassed that someone saw her dream picture of her and Ben.

Rapunzel took the drawing of her family symbol. Seeing the level of detail in it, Rapunzel decided Mal was the perfect student for a special assignment.

"Mal, could you please stay a little after class? I promise you're not in trouble. I want to ask you something very important," said Rapunzel.

Mal agreed as she had a free period next. The bell rang and the other students left. Mal went up to Rapunzel to see what she wanted to ask. Suddenly, Mal thought she saw something move on the teacher's desk. As she looked closer, she saw something hiding by Rapunzel's coffee mug.

"Miss Rapunzel, there's something on your desk!" said Mal.

"Not again! Pastel, come out now!" demanded Rapunzel, as the lizard became green and walked out from hiding.

"Mal, meet Pastel. She's the daughter of my friend Pascal. She's supposed to stay home, not follow me to work! Last time Princess Audrey saw her and started screaming and throwing books," said Rapunzel, holding the chameleon in her hands.

Mal held out her hands as Pastel moved onto them. The little chameleon quickly ran up Mal's arm to the top of her head. She hid in Mal's hair and quickly became the same shade of purple. Mal just laughed at the silliness of Pastel as the chameleon came down and back to her hand.

"You're the coolest animal I've ever seen. Though to be fair, we don't have that many on the isle," said Mal as Pastel changed color again to yellow.

"Well, it seems you just made a new friend. Pastel only turns yellow when she likes someone. I wouldn't be surprised if she turns up in your bag from time to time," said Rapunzel, taking Pastel and putting her on the desk. "Now, Mal, I wanted to ask you something very important," she continued. "In a couple of weeks, we have Family Day, where students' parents come and visit. It's also the day before Prince Ben's coronation. I was asked by Fairy Godmother to pick a student to paint a portrait of Prince Ben as King of Auradon. They want it done by Family Day to show and present it to him. After seeing your drawings, I believe you're the perfect artist for the job. What do you say?" said Rapunzel.

"Won't people get angry when they find out that a villain kid painted the portrait?" asked Mal, worried about the trouble that may come.

"Mal, I understand your worry. Trust me, I know. I was raised in a tower by a villain who kidnapped me. My husband is a reformed thief, and most of our friends look like barbarians. Add in the fact I walk barefoot half the time; people always talk about me. Don't let fear of what people think stop you from doing something. Besides we can wait 'til after they praise the portrait to tell them who the artist is," said Rapunzel with a wicked smile.

Mal liked that idea. It was wicked and clever at the same time. Mal agreed to paint the portrait of Ben. She would work on it in the art room and keep it covered so no one would see it. Mal thanked Rapunzel for this opportunity and left. Rapunzel smiled knowing this was the best way to get people to accept the isle kids. Her smile disappeared when she looked down and saw that Pastel was gone again.

Back in the chemistry room before the bell rang, Evie was packing her bag when she found a note. It said to meet behind the bleachers on the field at 3:00. There was no signature, which made Evie very curious as to who sent it. Then she saw Howard give her a look, and she figured out who it was. The bell rang, and Evie left with Doug, showing him the note.

"I'm going to meet him and see what he wants. Could you be there and film the whole thing? If he tries to trick me into doing his homework, I've got proof to show Fairy Godmother," said Evie to Doug.

"Sure, plus if he tries anything else, I can keep him from getting physical," said Doug, trying to look tough.

Evie smiled at how much Doug wanted to help her. She was starting to see that this boy may like her, regardless of who her mother was.

At lunch time, the six VK's met back up and told each about their classes. Dusk told Mal about the assignment for History and that he was writing about their mother. Mal suggested to not mention Stephen and just claim "some human." That way, no one would get mad at Dusk for calling a royal a villain. Evie told the gang her plan to record her meeting with Howard. Mal told them about the art class and reached for her sketch book. When she reached inside, she felt something that should not have been there. She looked down, and there was Pastel looking back at her.

"You are just asking from trouble when Rapunzel finds you later.", said Mal as the others saw her talking to her bag.

She quickly showed them Pastel, and the other VK's took a liking to the chameleon. Mal decided to hold on to Pastel until she saw Rapunzel again. The six friends talked until lunch was over. Jay and Carlos headed to the field to get ready for the tryouts. Their friends wished they could be there to cheer them on, but they had class. Mal and Evie had algebra together. Harriet had Music and Dusk a free period. He was going to the library to meet with Rose to work on the project for history. He loved the fact he was getting to spend time with Rose, but hated that it was to research their families' troubled past. He didn't want to tell her a lie, but didn't think she would believe the truth. Dusk hung his head, thinking maybe he wasn't meant to have a relationship with Rose. He resigned himself to this thought as he continued to the library.

_**And chapter 6 is done, sorry about the wait everyone. I wanted to change a few things from the original movie and add some ideas I think work. I also change the order of chemistry class and tourney tryouts because I thought it made better sense to me. Also, I felt FG as a teacher wouldn't just ask the question she did in the movie. And I also think science teachers should always be proud when girls show interest in science. So, a few personal beliefs were put into this chapter. Next chapter TOURNEY TRYOUTS! Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out!**_


	9. Chapter 7

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 7**

Carlos and Jay made it to the field and were directed to the locker room where Chad and Ben were waiting. They helped both boys with getting their equipment on and explained how the tryout was going to work. The four of them walked out onto the field to join the other players. Carlos stopped and surveyed the field and the other players. His thoughts were interrupted by a whistle blowing and a voice shouting. "Hey you, lost boy! Get out of the kill zone and over here!"

"Kill zone?" said Carlos making his way over the group of boys.

The coach introduced himself as Coach Jenkins and welcomed everyone to the tryout. He explained he was going to have the boys practice plays and see how well they executed them, and he was going to make his cuts from how they performed today. Any cuts during the season would be because of low grades, rule violations, or injury. Jay was placed with Ben on an offensive play, while Chad and Carlos would be running defense against them. Carlos was now completely worried; he knew how focused Jay could get when competing. The boys took the field, Jay moving to be in the center when the ball dropped to try and get it. And to his surprise, Howard was who he was up against. Jay smiled a little as the whistle blew and the ball dropped.

Jay got the ball and charged through Howard on his way to the goal. Jay was running and knocking down anyone foolish enough to take him on. Coach Jenkins was amazed with the athletic skill the VK had. Carlos and Chad were guarding the goal area and saw Jay charging like a bull. Even the discs firing from the cannons as he ran through the kill zone did not slow him down. Chad braced himself, hoping to stop Jay's momentum as he drew closer. To both Chad and Carlos' surprise Jay stopped and tossed the ball over them. The two turned and saw Ben had come around them, catching the ball. Ben then quickly made the goal to end the play. The coach blew his whistle and called Jay over.

"What do you call that?" asked Coach Jenkins, as Howard smiled, thinking Jay was about to be in trouble. "Because I call that raw talent. Come see me after practice so we can talk," Coach Jenkins continued, smiling at the boy.

The Coach blew his whistle for the boys to get back on the field and run it again. Howard stepped in front of Jay, trying to act tough. Jay just walked by him as Howard hit Jay with his shoulder. Jay was unfazed by this, but Howard was in pain and felt like he had hit a brick wall. The tryouts continued for another hour before the boys were told to hit the showers. The coach would make his decision by the next day and post the results on the boards around school. The boys changed and left the locker room.

During the tryouts, Dusk had made his way to the library. As he walked in, he looked around for Rose. The Library had a main floor and an upper floor, and he didn't remember exactly where he was meeting Rose. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. It was a woman dressed in a blue skirt and blue shirt with white sleeves.

"Can I help you with anything today, young man?" asked the lady.

"Yes, my name is Dusk, and I'm new here. I'm meeting Princess Rose here for a project and I forgot which floor she said," said Dusk, a little embarrassed.

"You're in luck. Rose came in few minutes ago with Audrey. They both went upstairs. Since this is your first time here, I'll show you the way," said the lady as she guided Dusk.

Dusk couldn't help thinking he had seen this woman somewhere before. They walked up the stairs and over to an area with tables set up for research work. As they drew closer, the two could hear arguing.

"Just tell Professor Thatch that you can't work with him, he's evil," said Audrey to Rose.

"Audrey, I want to work with him, and he's not evil. Don't you want to know why Maleficent cursed our mom? I mean, come on, not getting invited to her Christening? That's extreme for a villain. And all the other things she was accused of – there had to be a reason," Rose said, almost pleading with her sister.

"I know what Grammie and Grampie told me, and that's all I need to know. Their mother was an evil witch. They should never have been brought over. Grampie is trying to convince the other royals to overturn Ben's proclamation. It's clear Ben and his parents are not concerned with Auradon's safety," said Audrey as Dusk and the lady came up behind her.

"My husband and I will always be concerned about Auradon's safety, Audrey. And if your grandfather thinks he can get Ben's proclamation overturned, then he's forgetting that only the King who issued it can overturn it," said the lady, revealing herself to be Queen Belle.

"Queen Belle, what a surprise to see you here," said Audrey, who turned around with a fake smile.

"Save yourself any more embarrassment, Audrey, and leave now. I will not stand here while you try to dismiss your comments about my family," said Belle, holding back her full anger.

Audrey grabbed her things and quickly left the library. She had to find Ben. Once his mother mentioned what she had said to him, that would be that. As Audrey left, Dusk couldn't believe that Queen Belle was standing in front of him.

"Queen Belle, what are you doing in our school library?" asked Dusk, confused as the Queen just giggled at his question.

"Yes, I'm Queen Belle, but I prefer just being called Belle. I volunteer as librarian once a week. That way I can help students see the magic of a good book," said Belle, smiling as she talked about her passion for reading.

"Belle, I'm so sorry for what Audrey said. I don't know what is wrong with her," said Rose.

"Rose, dear, you can't keep apologizing for your sister's mistakes. I know you love her, but this attitude of hers most be addressed," said Belle.

"She's right, Rose. You should tell your parents before she says something really bad," said Dusk.

"I'll talk with her. Maybe if she hears what her actions are doing, she may change," said Rose, sadly bowing her head.

Dusk could tell the talk was getting to her. He walked over to Rose, grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"If anyone can do that, it's you Rose," said Dusk, encouraging her as Rose began to smile.

Belle saw the interaction between the two teens and turned to leave but was quickly stopped by Dusk.

"It was nice to meet you, Belle. Thank you for your help and allowing me, my sister and our friends a chance to come here," said Dusk.

"You're welcome, Dusk," said Belle as she left.

With Belle gone, Dusk and Rose started on their project. Rose laid out a copy of her parents' story as the history books told it.

"Okay, we know my mom was cursed by your mom. The real question is why she did it. Did your mom ever give a reason beyond not being invited?" said Rose, looking at Dusk.

"You really want to hear my mom's side of the story?" replied Dusk while trying to decide whether to lie or to tell the truth.

"Yes. Look, everyone thinks you are born good or evil. It's not like that. It's the choices we make that affect us and everyone around us. I just want to know how someone who raised you and Mal can curse someone else's child," said Rose.

Dusk saw that Rose was truthful about her reason, but decided to give just half the story of his mother.

"Okay, here's the story as my parents told me. My mother is a dark fairy, a rare thing if you're a fairy. Despite the name, dark fairy is only describing their wings, not saying they're evil," said Dusk.

"Wait, your mother has wings? All the pictures I've seen, she wears a cloak and carries a staff," said Rose, interrupting Dusk.

"Don't interrupt, let me continue and you'll find out. Okay, as I was saying, dark fairies are protectors in fairy society. My mother was the last known dark fairy born – until Mal, that is. Anyway, from when she was born until she was about seven my grandparents raised her. Then she was tasked with protecting the Moors when her powers came in," Dusk said, holding up his hand when he saw Rose about to interrupt. "Let me continue my story, please, and then I'll explain anything else," said Dusk as Rose nodded.

"So, Mom was put in charge of the Moors," Dusk continued, "and every day she flew around helping settle problems with the inhabitants. Then one day the tree spirits caught a boy stealing gems from one of the pools. The gems contain magic that travel in the water to streams and rivers that lead over the land. Taking them is like destroying the land and trees to those in the Moors. Mom flew down and convinced the boy to return the jewels. He befriended Mom, or so she thought. She shared many secrets with the boy and spent many days with him until he went to find his fortune. She thought he would come back, but he didn't. Years passed, and your great grandfather, King Henry, led a campaign to conquer the Moors, kill the fairies that lived there and steal the jewels," Dusk said. Rose's eyes went wide at hearing of her great grandfather.

"During the battle, my mom summoned her friends the tree warriors to help protect the Moors. The soldiers had never seen beings like them and were easily outmatched. My mother flew for King Henry, knocking him off his horse and wounding him. She stood over him to tell him off when he touched her with his gauntlet and burned her. It was made of iron, which is harmful to fairies. King Henry's army retreated and the Moors were safe. King Henry promised anything to whoever could kill my mother. The boy my mother thought was a friend was now a servant in the castle and heard this. He went to the Moors, pretending to warn my mother. He used the knowledge she shared with him from boyhood to take advantage of her. He gave her a drink that contained a drug that could put fairies to sleep. He didn't kill my mother, but did the next worst thing you can do to a fairy. He used an iron knife and cut off her wings," said Dusk.

Dusk stopped for a moment when her saw Rose's face. It was pale, and she was holding her hands over her mouth looking like she was about the cry. Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing with this story. She could never see herself, Ben, or any of their friends betraying the others like this. And thinking that this man dragged Maleficent and violated her by taking her wings, Rose wanted to find this man and lock him away. Dusk grabbed her hand, and she was suddenly fine.

"Are you okay, Rose? If this is too much, I can stop," asked Dusk, worried about Rose.

"No, I'm okay. The last part was just shocking to hear. What type of man could look at himself after doing that to a woman?" said Rose, wiping a tear away.

Dusk continued, "My mother awoke the next morning and found her wings gone. She realized she had been betrayed by someone she thought she loved. She was filled with hate and anger for all humans and put up the barrier of thorns around the Moors. She crafted a staff from an old tree to compensate for balance with her wings. She then found a bird trapped in a net being barked at by dogs. She turned the bird human and the dogs ran off. She told the bird that it now served her and asked what its name was. The bird turned out to be my dad, Diaval, and he became my mom's spy so she would know what was going on around the kingdom. After that, well, it's pretty much textbook where her story leads."

"What about the man that cut off her wings? Do you know more about him? What was his name?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," Dusk lied. "Mom never told us his name or what happened to him. She just assumed he collected some fortune from King Henry. She could care less what happened to him. He was nothing to her after what he did."

"Okay, well, I can go home this weekend and look for a servant who clamed to be from around the Moors. I can also see if the treasury gave a reward to anyone by order of my great grandfather," Rose said, writing down her ideas.

"Wait a minute, Rose, the assignment was just to find out my mother's reason for cursing your mother. We have that – she was betrayed by a human from your kingdom and blamed your great grandfather for it. Why do you want to find who did it?" Dusk said, not liking where Rose's train of thought could lead.

"Dusk, what happened to your mother is criminal. She was a victim because of something my family did. They ordered her to be killed, and her would-be killer instead took her wings. How can you sit there and not hate me?" said Rose a mix of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Because it was before you or I were born. Yes, I'm angry that my mom can't fly anymore, but you didn't take her wings. I could never hate you, Rose," said Dusk rubbing Rose's hand.

They looked at each other, and without warning, they both moved in for a kiss. When they kissed, it was like the world had stopped and they were the only two that mattered. The two soon parted and, remembering where they were, looked around. Luckily no one was on the top floor but them. Dusk turned back to Rose; he couldn't fight what he was feeling anymore. He had to let her know.

"Rose, I know we just met yesterday, but I like you a lot. I know you could have a prince, but any chance you would date a lowly bird?" said Dusk as he used his talisman and became a raven.

Rose smiled, reached out and ran her hand down the bird's back.

"How could I turn down a pretty bird like you? I would love to date you, Dusk, now turn back before you get into trouble," said Rose as Dusk became human again.

The two gathered their things and left the library together, each lost in thought. Dusk was thinking about how everyone would react to finding out that he and Rose were dating. Rose, on the other hand, was still thinking about finding who cut off Maleficent's wings. If she did that, then maybe Dusk's parents would be able to accept them being together.

While the school's newest couple left the library, Mal was at her locker. She had just put a drawing of her parents and brother on the inside of the locker when someone came up.

"You should really consider taking your talent from the locker to the art room," said Ben as Mal turned to see him.

"Oh, haven't you heard, Prince Benny-boo? I signed up this morning. Even made a new friend in the class," said Mal as Pastel climbed out of Mal's bag and up to her shoulder.

Ben smiled as Mal petted the little chameleon. He had heard that Pastel liked to wander around when she came to school with Rapunzel. Audrey had screamed bloody murder when she first saw Pastel, throwing anything she could at the chameleon.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying your first day. And I'm also glad you made a cute little friend," said Ben, causing Pastel to smile and turn yellow.

Suddenly Ben's phone began to ring, and he saw that his mother was calling him.

"Pardon me, Mal, my mother's calling me," said Ben stepping around the corner to answer it in private.

Mal grabbed a book from her locker as it suddenly slammed closed. She looked to see Audrey standing right there in front of her.

"I'm only going to say this once to you, VK, so listen. Ben is mine. Don't even think about it. He would never have a villain as his queen," said Audrey.

"That explains why he broke up with you," said Mal turning to walk away as Audrey grabbed Mal's arm. Mal felt pain where she was being held, but Audrey wasn't even applying pressure.

"You just wait, my Grampie is going send you and the other freaks back to the isle where you belong," Audrey said, letting go as she saw Ben coming back.

"Oh, Benny bear, I was just coming to look for you. I wanted to talk about how you were right about how I should be helping you," said Audrey with false sweetness.

"Really? Is that why my mother said your grandfather is trying to overturn my proclamation? And you think my family isn't protecting Auradon? I can't believe you, Audrey. I've known you since we were kids. What happened to my friend? Until I see the old Audrey again, stay the hell away from me and my friends," said Ben.

Audrey was stunned. She didn't think Queen Belle would tell Ben so soon. She saw the anger in Ben's eyes and quickly left. As Audrey left, Mal looked at her wrist and saw burn marks. She told Ben she was going to the restroom and would see him later. Inside the restroom, Mal looked at the burn marks. There were two marks, one an inch long and curved, with a smaller one a couple inches higher about half an inch long. Mal remembered the pain when Audrey grabbed her and that she was wearing a ring and bracelet. Mal realized that Audrey had burned her with iron jewelry. It would be hard to prove intent, as few knew that iron burned fairies.

"Are you okay?" said a voice, causing Mal to jump and turn around to see Jane.

"You scared me. Bet that's the first time someone's said that to you," said Mal, trying to cover the burns.

"When they don't know I'm in the room, yes. When they know I'm there and still say it to be mean? Nope," said Jane, grabbing Mal's arm to examine the burns. "Who used iron on you?"

"You know what an iron burn looks like?" Mal replied.

"Happened to me when I was seven. I was playing pirates at Chad's house with him and Anthony. We were using a fireplace poker and a shovel as swords. The poker brushed my arm, and I screamed like crazy according to Chad. Mom came in and saw what happened and had Aunt Cindy and Uncle Kit take the boys so she could help me. Now, how did you get burned?" said Jane, looking at Mal.

"I think Audrey is wearing it. It's probably family heirlooms. Her kingdom used to make everything with iron back in the day. She most likely didn't know, so there's no point in accusing her without proof," said Mal, trying to calm the younger fairy. "Thanks for being concerned, Jane. It means a lot."

"Truth be told, I followed you in, to ask for your help," said Jane as she started to cry. "I was wondering if you could help make me pretty so the cheer squad would use me. I know that's why I didn't make the team – I'm ugly."

"Jane, you're not ugly! Maybe a late bloomer for being sixteen, but not ugly," said Mal.

"Mal, I'm fourteen," said Jane.

"See? You haven't hit your mark yet. Jane, I don't know you well, but I can guess being surrounded by all these princesses makes you feel ugly. But let me ask you this. Would they have come in here and been worried that I was burned? Would they have helped Carlos get that dog food last night? They think of themselves first and others second, which is sad and ugly. You follow your heart and help others. That makes you beautiful, Jane. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," said Mal, embracing Jane in a hug.

"I've got an idea. Crystal wanted something called a 'sleep over' tonight with you and someone called Lonnie. Evie, Harriet and I will give you a lesson in attitude. Because if you think you're beautiful, then you will be," said Mal as the two girls left the restroom.

Down at the bleachers, Evie waited for Howard to show up. Doug positioned himself with his camera phone to record when he showed up. Two minutes after three, Howard arrived.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest princess in the school. Hello, Evie," said Howard.

"I'm not a princess, Howard. My mother doesn't have royal status. Now, how about you tell me why you asked me here?" said Evie, not playing around.

"I just wanted to personally apologize for last night. It was stupid of me to accuse you and your friends like that. I realize now that there is more to you, and I want to spend some time with you," said Howard, being overly dramatic.

"Oh. Well. I'd like to spend time with you also, Howard," said Evie, setting the bait.

"It's too bad I have tourney practice and my homework for chemistry. If I didn't have to work on chemistry, I could take you out," said Howard.

"Really, I wish I could help you out. But it's not like I could do your homework," said Evie.

"Maybe you could? That way I can plan the most romantic date possible. So, will you please help me, my princess?" said Howard, holding his bag out to Evie.

"Why Howard I will absolutely … not help you. You accuse my friends and me of stealing, and you're out here getting me to do your homework. You're the biggest hypocrite I've seen since Judge Frollo, and that's an accomplishment!" said Evie as Howard looked at her.

"You could have done this the easy way. You just made things harder for yourself and your friends," said Howard as he left.

Doug came down from the bleachers and showed Evie the video. She told him to hold on to it in case Howard tried anything else. The two walked back up the school, unaware that in the forest by the bleachers someone was watching. The strange woman smiled at how the young girl handled the boy.

"Just like your mother, my dear," said the stranger as they disappeared in a flash of light.

_**And Chapter 7 is done! I went overboard with the library scene but I feel it's needed for how I'm telling this story. I also I'm think about having Rapunzel allow Mal to take care of Pastel. And anyone want to guess the stranger at the end? Next chapter the girls help Jane become proud of who she is and how she looks. A bond of sisterhood is tested and a conversation between the Adam and Belle. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard Out!**_


	10. Chapter 8

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 8**

In the evening after dinner, the girls met in Rose's room for the sleepover at six. Mal, Evie, and Harriet were introduced to Li Lonnie, daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. Each girl rolled a sleeping bag on the floor and starting talking about what had happened that day. Mal introduced Pastel to Rose, Jane, Lonnie, and Crystal, who thought the chameleon was the cutest thing. Evie told them about Howard trying to get her to do his homework and her telling him off. All the girls cheered when they heard this and laughed when Evie said she had Doug record it. They knew that would be useful against the prince. Rose told everyone about her and Dusk becoming a couple. Everyone was shocked that the daughter of Aurora was dating the son of Maleficent. Mal looked at Rose and grabbed her hands in a comforting way.

"Rose, I'm happy that you and my brother like each other, and I have your back if people give you trouble for it. Also, with how things were on the isle, we all have the habit of lying to protect each other from something that may hurt the other. So, if you feel like Dusk is lying, just remember it's how we were raised. It doesn't mean he doesn't trust you; he just wants to protect you," said Mal as Rose nodded in understanding.

Soon the activities turned to helping Jane be more confident in herself. Mal, Evie, and Harriet took the lead as they stood Jane up and walked her over to the mirror.

"Okay, first things first, Jane, what do you see when you look in the mirror?" asked Mal as Jane sighed.

"I see an ugly nobody mama's girl who dresses like she's six," replied Jane as all the girls came over to her.

"When I look at you, I see the smartest lass I know," said Elinor.

"I see the most outgoing girl who can cheer circles around me," said Crystal.

"I see a friend who is always there when you need help," said Lonnie.

"I see a girl who is surrounded by friends who won't let others break her spirit ever again," said Mal, looking Jane in the eyes.

Jane started to cry hearing all the wonderful things the girls said about her. They were her friends and liked who she was. When she got put ahead in grades, she just wanted to be accepted. She tried out for cheer because she thought she could make friends. Sadly, she got put in the mascot armor and became a joke to the student body – jokes about being so ugly that they had to put her in the mascot suit to not scare people. Those comments made Jane feel two inches tall. She could have told her mother, but she knew it would make people call her a baby. Jane just stayed silent, and the more people said things, the more she believed them.

After Jane collected herself, the girls started to work on her look. They gave her a couple of tips to highlight her natural features. Harriet and Elinor showed her how to act confident so no one took advantage of her. Evie and Crystal worked on giving her a new outfit to show everyone a new Jane. When they were done, Jane looked like a whole new person, someone who believed in herself and not in the words of others. Jane saw her reflection, and she saw the girl she always wanted to be. And she didn't need her mom's wand or any other magic; she just needed friends.

"Thank you, all of you," said Jane, smiling.

The group was happy for Jane but was quickly surprised by what happened next. The door to the room opened, and Audrey walked in. She had a look that could kill and was looking right at Mal.

"I've come to talk to my sister. Do you mind leaving so we can talk in private?" demanded Audrey.

Harriet was about to say something when Mal stopped her as Crystal spoke.

"Of course, Audrey, we can go over to my room until you're done. And if you want to join the sleepover, you're welcome to do so," said Crystal, leading the other girls to her room.

Audrey watched each one leave, making sure that she would be alone with Rose. She even made sure they went into Crystal's room before she closed the door. As soon as she did close the door, she turned to Rose with anger in her eyes.

"What did you need to talk to me about that they had to leave the room, Audrey?" asked Rose.

"I came here to talk some sense into you and didn't want those villains around when I did," said Audrey.

"Audrey, if anyone needs to change, it's you and your attitude. Half the school heard how you didn't care about almost killing Dude. Not to mention insulting Belle's family practically to her face and then trying to brush it off. I spend half my days apologizing for your behavior," said Rose, releasing months of frustration.

"Oh please, none of that would matter if everyone would just see those kids are evil. Which is why I'm coming to you to convince Ben to change his mind and make him realize the mistake it was to break up with me," said Audrey in a demanding tone.

"Why don't you do it yourself, or did Belle already tell him what you said in the library? I bet she called him the first second she could. And I'm guessing he won't talk to you now, will he? Well, I'm not going to change his mind about either decision. I completely agree with both of his choices," said Rose, shocking Audrey.

"How could you agree with him breaking up with me? You're my sister, you're not supposed to sabotage my relationship!" screamed Audrey.

"Audrey, it was clear Ben wasn't in love with you and didn't want to be in a one-sided relationship. Plus, you're mad about not being Queen of Auradon, not Ben breaking up with you. I don't know what has changed in you, but you're not acting like the sister I used to look up to. You say Mal and them are villains – well, you're acting more like a villain than them," said Rose, stunned by her own words.

Audrey stood there looking at Rose, fuming over what had been said. Rose had just called her a villain right to her face. Audrey thought it must be the work of the VK's turning everyone against her.

"Fine! If that's what you think, then have one of them as your sister. Because until you see they are just like their parents, we aren't sisters!" shouted Audrey as she stormed out the door and left.

Rose was completely shocked. She never thought Audrey would say such a horrible thing to her. Those three words hurt worse than anything she had ever experienced. She fell to her knees and started crying, not even noticing the girls had returned from Crystal's room. Mal saw her friend and quietly walked over and held her as she cried. Rose opened her eyes to see Mal and the rest of her friends. She calmed herself a little bit and told them what happened between her and Audrey.

"That's it! I don't care about being sent back – that pretty pink princess is walking the plank. Where can I find a sword?" said Harriet.

"I'll join you, lass. Let me get my bow," said Elinor.

The two girls were about to leave the room before Jane, of all people, stopped them.

"If you do that, then you only prove that what she says is true," Jane said forcefully. "She wants people to think the kids from the isle are evil. And Elinor, if you do anything you get suspended for starting it, not Audrey. I know you think going after her is right, but Rose needs her friends right now."

Both girls were surprised at Jane stopping them let alone standing up to them. Mal smiled from where she was, still holding Rose.

"Jane's right, girls, Audrey doesn't matter right now. Rose, do you still want to have the sleepover or should we call it off?" Mal asked Rose.

"No, I don't want to ruin your first sleepover just because of my family drama," said Rose wanting to get things back to normal.

The girls went back to their sleepover, trying to help Rose forget what happened.

Meanwhile, over at the Castle Beast, Belle was telling Adam about what Audrey had said. They were in Belle's library in front of the fireplace, Adam in his chair as Belle paced back and forth.

"The nerve of that girl, thinking she can talk about us like that. It has to be Stephen and Leah's influence on her. Aurora and Phillip wouldn't stand for that type of behavior. I'm glad Ben decided to break up with her. What type of queen would she have made?" Belle said, letting out all her anger.

"I agree, Belle. It's hard to believe that the Audrey we have seen these last two years used to be the little girl Ben played with. She almost reminds me of myself before my curse," said Adam with a sigh.

Whenever Adam talked about life before Belle and the curse, he felt guilt over the way he treated everyone.

"I will say at least Rose is supporting Ben's proclamation. She was partnered with Maleficent's son Dusk to work on a project. He's a very nice young man and was trying comfort Rose about Audrey's behavior. And when I saw them leave the library, they were hand in hand. I can't help but think of the irony that Aurora's youngest is with Maleficent's youngest. I can't imagine Stephen's reaction when he finds out," said Belle, worried for Rose.

"What would you do if Ben started dating a girl from the isle?" asked Adam.

"If I wasn't so open minded about giving people chances, probably faint," said Belle. "But from what I've heard from the staff today, those kids aren't that bad. Rapunzel told me she picked Maleficent's daughter Mal to paint a portrait of Ben for Family Day. And it seems that Pastel likes Mal so much that she snuck off in her bag. Rapunzel is not going to let anyone but you and I know Mal painted the portrait so no one dismisses it from the start. I even heard Mr. Deley talk about Grimhilde's daughter Evie being so smart. He hopes it may inspire some of the other girls to try harder."

Suddenly, the fire in the library went out, as well as the electric lights in the room. Adam got up and went over to Belle to calm her in case she was frightened. He knew what was happening; he never forgot the night his world changed. The lights returned, and standing behind the chairs was the woman they both were familiar with. She wore a green cloak, pulling back the hood to reveal a woman with a mark on her left cheek. Adam let go of Belle, walked over to the woman and gave a little bow.

"Welcome to our home, Agatha the Enchantress. My wife and I are pleased to see you again," said Adam in his most formal way. Agatha laughed at the display in front of her, causing Adam a little confusion.

"Hard to believe the greedy and arrogant prince who laughed and cast me out of this castle once is bowing to me. Please, Adam stop. I know you mean it as respect, but I don't like it," said Agatha as Belle walked over and gave her a hug.

"It is good to see you, Agatha, but what are you doing here? Are you here for Ben's coronation in a couple of weeks?" asked Belle, guiding her friend around to sit in her chair.

"I do plan to be at the coronation, but that is not why I need to see you. Young Ben's proclamation has forced me to come to terms with my past and my failure as a mother," said Agatha, shocking both Adam and Belle.

"You were a mother? But Agatha, everyone in the village said you were never married," said Belle.

"A little bit of the same magic I used to make them forget this castle gave me a place in the village. A character I chose so no one would pay me any mind. No one except a kind-hearted young girl," replied Agatha, causing Belle to smile.

"How did Ben's proclamation cause you to face your past? He only invited children from the isle, and I didn't send anyone there who used their magic for good," said Adam.

"And I'm glad that when Stephen tried to convince you to send me, you refused," said Agatha.

"Well, it was wrong the way I treated you back then. What you did may have been a curse, but without it, I never would have met Belle," said Adam, looking at his wife with love.

"Your story also ties in to my past. If you both will sit down, I'll explain everything," Agatha said as the royal couple sat down.

"It started long ago when a young white witch fell in love with a miller," Agatha began. "They married and had a daughter together, and they were happy. One night during a terrible storm, lightning hit their home, causing it to catch fire. They grabbed their daughter and tried to escape the blaze. The miller's wife was burned from debris as they moved. He helped his wife out a window and passed their daughter to her just as the house came down on him. He saved them both at the cost of his own life," said Agatha as tears came to her eyes.

Adam and Belle realized she was talking about herself, but remained quiet so they could hear the rest of the story.

"The witch, as you have guessed is me. I was now without a husband or home and with a young child who needed me. I quickly used my powers to find shelter so I could continue my magic and raise my daughter. When my daughter was old enough and showed signs of magical ability, I started to train her. She used her magic knowledge to be a healer to some of the villages. One day, knights came looking for her to help the local queen, and my daughter went with them and examined the queen. Upon examining the queen, my daughter discovered the queen wasn't sick but pregnant. The queen asked her to be her midwife and to stay in the castle. My daughter accepted the offer and befriended the queen and king. The day came for the queen to deliver her child, and my daughter calmed everyone as she helped her friends bring their daughter into the world. The kingdom was blessed with a princess, and my daughter was named godmother to the child. Sadly, not everyone gets to live happily ever after. The queen became ill, and even with all her know how, my daughter couldn't save her friend from dying," Agatha said with sadness.

"My daughter and the king consoled each other over the queen's passing. My daughter helped the king by taking care of the newborn princess. On the anniversary of the queen's death, it had become apparent the king and my daughter were in love. They married, and my daughter adopted her goddaughter as her own. To the little girl, my daughter was the only mother she knew or remembered. I would visit my daughter and her family whenever I could. I was learning new magic, becoming the enchantress you know today. Despite the little time I saw her, I knew my daughter was happy with the family she had made. Once again, though, that happiness was broken. The king became sick, and my daughter, just like twelve years before, failed to save someone she loved. She blamed herself for their deaths and couldn't deal with the grief. She cast a spell on herself that she thought would stop her from feeling the grief and guilt. The spell stopped more than that; it stopped her from feeling anything and stopped her from aging. She felt nothing but a void, and in that void, anger and hatred became her only emotions. She turned the only daughter she knew into a slave, telling her never to call her 'mother' again. She put wards around the castle and never came out, preventing me from removing the spell and turning her back," continued Agatha as Belle got a look in her eye, realizing who Agatha's daughter was.

"Have you figured something out from my story, Belle?" asked Agatha.

"Your story – it shares parts with what Snow has shared about her stepmother. People believe she was mean to Snow her whole life. But Snow told me she changed about two months after Snow's father died. Agatha, are you saying that the Evil Queen is your daughter?" asked Belle.

"Don't you dare call her by that title! Her name is Regina Miller, and she is my daughter!" yelled Agatha as the room shook.

"I'm sorry, Agatha that was rude of me, please forgive me?" said Belle grabbing the older woman's hand.

"No, forgive me, Belle. All these years, and still to hear your child described like that… you understand, don't you?" said Agatha as the two women hugged.

Breaking the hug, Agatha continued with her story.

"With the magic wards on the castle and with Regina never coming out, I saw little chance to save my daughter. This is where you tie into the story, King Adam, for I heard of a greedy young prince in a neighboring kingdom. I thought if I couldn't save my daughter, maybe I could redeem someone else. So, I visited your castle and put you to the test, which you failed. Then I laid the spell, or curse depending on your view, on the castle so you could learn to love. As an enchantress, I'm allowed to use my magic to help mortals learn and grow. And I'm proud to see the fine husband and father who stands before me," said Agatha to Adam, who smiled at the compliment from her.

"Not long after you broke your spell, I learn that Regina was trying to kill Snow, so I returned there to stop her. I arrived in time to see Regina, in her bag lady disguise, leave the dwarf cottage as they started to chase her. When she fell from the mountain trying to crush them with a boulder, I saved her. The lighting had stunned her, and one of the falling rocks hit her head, knocking her unconscious. I then performed the spell to remove what she had cast upon herself. She was unconscious for months. The spell she cast did take a toll on her body, and it was a slow process to bring back to good health. Then one day, she regained consciousness, and I was so happy to have her back. But she just sat on the bed, not saying or doing anything. I realized that she was coming to terms with everything she did under her spell. It was around this time you started rounding up villains, and I tried hiding her from your guards. But when I wasn't looking, she left my protection and surrendered to you," Agatha said, finishing her story.

"Agatha, if what you are saying about Regina being under a spell can be proven, she can be pardoned. In the case of being under magical influence, a person can be pardoned if those they hurt while under the spell agree," said Adam, realizing the injustice that he allowed to happen.

When the courts were established, Adam had included a process that gave those affected by magic leeway. He created it for Queen Elsa, whose magic went out of control once. If evidence of out of control magic was found, the victim was asked to consider agreeing to a pardon. Since Snow White was the victim of Regina, then Snow would be the one asked to pardon her.

"That is the reason I came to you both personally, because I will have to invoke a memory scan on myself to show everything as evidence. I know the toll it takes, so I want Snow White present when I cast it, so she can see for herself. I also want the chance to meet Evie. I snuck a glimpse of her this afternoon at the school. She looks a little like Snow did when she was young, but her smile and eyes are just like her mother's. Please Adam, Belle, help me reunite my family," said Agatha to the royal couple.

"Give us a week, Agatha, to contact Snow and make arrangements. Now, if she does agree, it will be after coronation before Regina would be released from the isle. If you want, we can see about introducing you to Evie on Family Day and maybe have a video chat set up with Regina," said Adam to Agatha, who smiled.

"Thank you, Adam, this means the world to me. I will see you both and my granddaughter Snow in a week," said Agatha as she got up to leave.

She hugged both one last time before waving her hand causing the lights to flicker again, and she was gone. Belle and Adam just smiled at the thought of how they were going to be helping their old friend. As they made their way to their bedroom to retire for the evening, Belle was thinking of the future. If Regina, someone people called the "Evil Queen," was innocent, who else on the isle did they misjudge?

_**Finally, back with a new Chapter, sorry about the wait been sick. I also the trying not to write myself into a corner. The next chapter will take place a couple days after these events. I will try to get in wrote, edited, and up in two weeks so please be patience. Thank you to all those who have been following and understand. As always let me know what you think in reviews. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out!**_


	11. Chapter 9

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 9**

It was two days later, and each of the isle kids were fitting in perfectly in the school. Jay and Carlos had earned spots on the tourney team. Jay was excited for this, as he never really had something to call his own. Mal had art, Evie fashion, Dusk his stars, and Carlos was good with technology. Even Harriet had her knowledge of sailing and sword fighting. Now, with playing tourney, Jay knew he found something that would make him whole.

Carlos, on the other hand, found something else that brought him joy. Whenever Carlos was outside, Dude the dog would always run up to him. Carlos would play with him and feed him, which surprised everyone. Carlos had decided to keep and take care of Dude since no one else had a claim to him. He got permission from Fairy Godmother, who was pleased that a student wanted to take care of Dude full-time.

Fairy Godmother was also pleased with how each of the six were handling the new school. She was glad they were able to make new friends and join activities. She was a little shocked when she saw Jane after she had a sleepover over with the girls and the makeover they gave her. She would have said something to them, but saw how much more confident and outgoing Jane was. After taking in her daughter's new look, Fairy Godmother realized that Jane was growing up. So she told Jane she looked grown up and thanked the girls for helping her.

The school had also become abuzz with the news that Audrey had disowned her sister. One rumor had it that Audrey found out Rose was dating Dusk. Another was that Rose was trying to talk sense into Audrey, and the pink princess snapped at being talked to that way. No matter what the story was, though, everyone knew that Audrey had just lost the last person who stood up for her. Rose was still hurting from that night, but was lucky to have her friends by her side. She decided to dive into her and Dusk's class project as a way to prove her sister wrong about her friends.

While Rose was trying to uncover the past, Audrey was getting ready to cause trouble in the present. Her instrument in this was going to be the cheer squad, as they did whatever she told them. She called a special practice together, saying she had new cheers to use for the tourney game against Sherwood. Jane was told to attend because Audrey had something new for the mascot for the game. Jane thought it was weird – Audrey never gave her anything as the mascot, just orders to stay out of the way. When she got to the gym, Jane saw most of the squad there. Only Audrey and a few of her loyalists on the squad were not there yet. She saw three girls talking and decided to try and join the discussion. She knew each one by name: there was Aria, second daughter of Ariel and Eric; Ruby, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene; and Tracey, daughter of Tiana and Naveen.

"I'm telling what I heard girls, the whole squad is on the AASC's watch list," said Tracey, shocking not only Aria and Ruby, but also Jane, who had just walked up.

The Auradon Academic Sports Council was an organization that set rules of conduct for school sporting events in each kingdom of Auradon. It was a separate organization from the school board, formed by citizens who set how to act at games and events. These rules applied to players, students, parents and cheerleaders. Players had to follow the rule of good sportsmanship while playing, along with the specific rules of the sport they were playing if they wanted to play. Students and parents were to respect the other teams, the officials, and others attending the game. Failure to do so would result in being removed from the stadium and barred from attending future events. Cheerleaders were put under a lot more rules, as they were more vocal during games. Cheers could not be insulting to race, sex, religion, or kingdom. Depending on the sporting event they were only allowed to cheer at curtain times. Failure to do this could get a team disqualified, and with repeat offenses, the cheer squad would be disbanded. Every school agreed to the rules laid down by AASC, and any that didn't were not allowed to play for championships.

"Sorry to butt in, Tracey, but are you sure? Who told you?" asked Jane, as she hadn't heard anything while being around her mom.

"No one told me, Jane, sugar, two AASC members were at my mom's restaurant the other night and I overheard them," replied Tracey.

"Is this because of the stunt Audrey pulled at the archery tournament?" asked Aria, angry that Audrey's need to be seen was hurting the teams and the squad.

"That's part of it. From what I heard last night, they had complaints about our squad's behavior before and after games. Someone from Corona said last R.O.A.R. season one of us said that they shouldn't have a criminal as a coach," said Tracey as Ruby started getting angry.

"Who said that about my Uncle Lance? He and my dad are reformed! They haven't committed a crime since before dad met my mom," said Ruby, ready to beat someone up.

"Calm down, sugar, I only know someone reported it to them. They had similar events during other events when the cheer squad went. If I understood them, they were going to be watching us, and first slip-up and that's it. They'll have Fairy Godmother cut the squad until it can follow the rules. If she doesn't, then AP will be pulled from all standings for championships until she does," said Tracey.

"Well, it's a safe bet the squad will be out then. My mom always sides with the AASC and believes them since they're independent from the school board," said Jane, with the three other girls looking at her in disbelief.

It then dawned on them that Jane was at this practice, which was strange, as Audrey hardly involved Jane as the mascot in anything. Tracey remembered when the girl tried out last year and was amazing. Then Audrey put her as the mascot, a complete waste of talent on the field. She, Aria, and Ruby were not Audrey's fans, but when she got Crystal kicked off the team, they became afraid the same would happen to them. Now, with the AASC getting ready to disband them for the way Audrey ran the squad, something had to be done. Just then, Audrey entered the gym, followed by four other cheerleaders and Alan, who was carrying a heavy suit of armor.

"Okay, everyone listen up! The first tourney game is this Friday, and I want to show everyone we're the best. One way we're going to do that is by change how our mascot looks. Jane, this will be your new costume," said Audrey as Alan walked up and dropped the suit of armor.

It was old, black, medieval looking, at least more than six feet tall, and from the way Alan had dropped it, very heavy. There was no way Jane was going to be able to wear it, let alone move in it. What Jane noticed most of all about the giant suit of armor was it was made of iron. Jane remembered hearing a conversation with Mal in the restroom, and seeing the armor Audrey had brought, she started having a sickening feeling.

"Is there a problem, Jane?" asked Audrey with her innocent act.

Jane looked at Audrey, who was smiling, and knew Audrey had done this intentionally. Even if Audrey didn't know about iron hurting fairies, the size and the weight of the armor was clearly meant to hurt Jane while wearing it.

"Yes, there is, Audrey, there is no way I can wear that. The other costume is lightweight and allows someone my size to move. That's a real suit of armor! It's meant to be worn by a full-grown man in battle. How am I going to be able to move in it? I'm going to have to pass on wearing it," said Jane which surprised Audrey as Jane was talking back to her.

"Are you refusing to follow a task the captain of the squad is giving you?" said Audrey, saying each word with purpose.

Audrey usually said this before she dismissed someone for not agreeing with her. Jane knew that if she didn't do what Audrey wanted, she'd remove her as mascot. Then Jane remembered a hardly used rule for all the teams at Auradon Prep. Jane smiled as she looked Audrey dead in the eyes.

"No, I'm challenging the captain of the squad for her spot as captain," declared Jane as everyone gasped at her statement.

The challenging of a team's captain was a rule that didn't get used a lot at Auradon Prep. It allowed a team member to fight for the spot of captain if they wanted it. A captain was required to accept the challenge, or they would forfeit their position. Challenges only happened when someone didn't think the captain was leading the team right. The way they worked was similar to a duel, as the captain and challenger picked teams and went head to head. Each team's challenge was set up differently to decide who won. For example, when challenging in tourney, you simply had to lead your team to victory against the other. For a cheer squad challenge, though, the two teams would be judged by how well they led and performed the cheers, and how excited the crowd got.

Audrey just looked at Jane, stunned that the half-fairy would dare issue a challenge to her. Then she smiled as a thought entered her mind.

"I'm sorry, Jane, I didn't hear you. Did anyone else hear what Jane said?" said Audrey, turning to those loyal to her on the squad.

Each one of them knew what Audrey was asking and quickly said they didn't hear anything. This display angered Ruby, Tracey, and Aria, as Audrey was trying to weasel her way out of the challenge.

"I believe Jane challenged you, Princess Audrey, and if you try to deny it, I will report you to Fairy Godmother," said an unknown voice.

The squad turned to the sound of the voice, and standing at the door to the gym was Coach Jenkins. He walked up to the squad and stood between Audrey and Jane.

"Coach Jenkins, what are you doing here?" asked Jane, confused as to why the coach was at their practice.

"Someone told me you girls were in here for a practice. Since no one cleared it with me, I came in to find out who told you could practice in here without letting a member of the athletic faculty know first," replied Coach Jenkins turning to look at Audrey.

"I'm sorry Coach Jenkins, I wanted to get the squad ready to cheer the team when they face Sherwood. I forgot," said Audrey, acting innocent.

"Well, that may be the case, but I still saw you try to back out of a challenge," Coach Jenkins said. "I'll let Fairy Godmother know that we'll have a challenge for the cheer captain position going on for the game. Your team will be six members, you and five others. They can be current members of the squad or any other students attending AP. You must use original cheers, nothing that you already use for games or that other schools use. I'll assign the judges the day of the game to make sure neither of you tries to earn their favor. Those are the ground rules – any problems with them, young ladies?" the coach concluded, looking at both Jane and Audrey.

Jane agreed knowing these ground rules would give her the best chance, while Audrey agreed because refusing would mean she would forfeit her position automatically. With the challenge set, Coach Jenkins left, and Audrey turned and stared daggers at Jane.

"You and anyone who cheers with you is going to regret crossing me," stated Audrey.

"The only thing I regret is thinking I wanted to be like you and your clique," said Jane.

Audrey raised her hand ready to slap Jane when she was stopped as hair wrapped her wrist.

"Don't even think about it!" said Ruby, whose hair had grown to the length her mother's once was.

When Audrey put her hand down, Ruby's hair glowed and quickly reverted back to her normal length. Ruby stood beside Jane and gave her a wink, showing she was on her side.

"Fine, join the little freak. When this is done, you and her are both off the squad. Anyone else want to be a loser?" shouted Audrey.

Tracey and Aria walked over and stood next to Jane and Ruby. When no one else joined them, they knew none of the others wanted to defy Audrey.

"Well, it looks like you need two more members. Good luck finding them. Now get out so we can practice beating you!" shouted Audrey, pointing to the door.

Once out of the gym and back in Jane's room, the group started to brainstorm.

"We need to get Crystal to help us. She has cheers the squad didn't do last year, and she will want to take Audrey down," said Jane as the group made its way to Crystal's dorm room.

Meanwhile in the library, Mal was looking at royal portraits of past kings to get an idea of how to start Ben's. She was in a quiet corner at table all to herself with books that featured the different royal families. Most of the older generations' portraits seemed too stern or angry, while portraits of current kings seemed stiff and out of character. She wanted Ben's portrait to show his true self, not what was expected of him. She pulled at her sketch book and wrote down what she thought would be best to capture Ben's personality. Pastel was laying on the table when she saw someone come up behind Mal. Pastel quickly ran into Mal's view and pointed to the person. Mal understood the little chameleon, turned and saw a woman with brown hair and a yellow dress. From the way Rose and Dusk had described her, the woman had to be Queen Belle.

"Hello, your majesty, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent," said Mal as she got up and gave a little bow to Belle.

"Oh, please, dear, you don't have to do that. You can just call me Belle. And I know who you are, my dear – Rapunzel was telling me about you and a certain project she assigned you," said Belle.

"She told you? We planned to wait to after the unveiling to tell everyone," said Mal, confused.

Belle simply grinned. "Don't worry, she only told me, and I only told Adam. You see, when Rapunzel gets excited about something or someone, she often lets things slip. She was completely embarrassed because she promised you," said Belle as she placed a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder.

Mal smiled as she understood the what Belle had just told her. Sometimes Evie would be the same way and would say everything on her mind. "Thank you for explaining, Queen Belle. My friend Evie is the same," said Mal.

"You're welcome, Mal – and I was serious early about being called Belle. It's okay at public events or royal affairs, but I just never got use to people calling me by my title. I even ask our staff to just call me Belle, but some just won't hear of it even though they're my friends," said Belle with a smile.

"I can see where Ben takes after you, Belle. You both want people to treat you like a normal person," said Mal as a thought entered her mind. "Belle, the assignment that Rapunzel gave me – could you help me with it? I want to be able to show Ben as he is, not someone else's idea of how he should be. I want this to be as true to his personality as possible," said Mal, showing Belle ideas she wrote in her book.

"I think you've summed Ben up perfectly; I really can't think of anything else to add. Rapunzel was right in picking you. Would a picture of his coronation suit and the crown help you picture what you want?" asked Belle as she pulled out her phone.

"If it's not too much trouble, seeing them may help me decide which idea to go with," said Mal as Belle showed her pictures of both Ben's suit and the King's crown.

Mal got a look at the blue suit Ben was going to wear and the crown. She knew what to do for the portrait. Taking her notebook, she grabbed her pencil and made a rough sketch to work from. Belle was amazed not only at the speed at which Mal had drawn, but at how well she captured her son. The sketch showed Ben standing tall and proud, his arms crossed like he was listening, and smiling with the crown tilted a little to show playfulness. The eyes Mal had sketched were filled with hope and kindness, and they reminded her of Adam's eyes. She looked at Mal, who seemed lost in the picture she had just drawn.

"It's perfect, Mal. Ben is going to love it when he sees it on Family Day," said Belle, grabbing Mal's attention.

"Thank you. I'm glad someone will like it. When people hear I painted it, I think they might demand to have it checked for spells," said Mal in a sad tone.

"You shouldn't be worried about what other people think about you, dear. Before I met my husband, everyone in my village thought I was odd because I liked to read and had my own ideas. And when I married Adam, some of the older royals thought because I was from a small village, I had no place being queen. What I'm trying to say is, people will talk no matter what you do, so just do you and be happy," said Belle, looking Mal in the eyes and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"That means a lot, Belle. I hope I can give my kids that same advice someday," said Mal with a smile.

The two said goodbye as Mal collected her things and went to the art room to get started on the painting. As Belle watched Mal leave, she thought back to the way Mal looked at the drawing of Ben. It was just like the look of the queen herself when she first arrived at Adam's castle, and how she still looked at him. Belle's mind echoed with Adam's question from a couple nights before: _"__What would you do if Ben started dating a girl from the isle?" _At that moment, Belle knew that Mal was the right girl for her son. She knew Mal wasn't the type people thought of as a queen, but then again, neither was Belle.

_**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry for the delay life is busy right now. I also want to note the next chapter maybe just as long a wait. I have a seasonal job and along with the regular one and getting thing squared away for the holidays will make it hard for free time to write. I'm not quitting this story I'm just saying it maybe a month before my next post. I will really try my best to get some done in the next two weeks. Thank you to all those who have been following and understand. As always let me know what you think in reviews. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out!**_


	12. Chapter 10

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 10**

Crystal was in her room studying with Harriet when Jane, Aria, Tracey, and Ruby burst through the door. They quickly told the two the events that had happened in the gym and how they needed two more members for the challenge. Crystal gave a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat's.

"You don't even have to ask, I'm in! I've got a notebook of cheers I was working on before being cut that we can use," said Crystal, going over to her desk and opening the bottom drawer to pull out the notebook.

"Great, then we've just got to convince one more person to help us face Audrey and her squad," said Jane.

"No, you won't, Janey, I'm it!" said Harriet as everyone looked at the pirate girl.

"Why do you want to help us?" asked Aria, who was still on the fence about the isle kids.

"A couple of reasons, the first being Jane is my friend and needs help. The second is, by helping, I get to knock that pretty pink princess off her pedestal without getting in trouble and being sent back to the isle. I know you all feel the same way about that one," said Harriet as Tracey walked over and started to feel her arms.

"Sorry, just want to figure out how strong you are," Tracey said. "You've got the upper body for if we need to toss and catch. How fast can you learn? We've only got until Friday, and the better we look the better chance that Audrey goes down."

"When I'm motivated, I can learn anything. Show me what to do and I'll do it," replied Harriet.

"Okay, then we have a full team. Let's look through Crystal's cheer book to see what we can use. Ruby, could you show Harriet some of the basic moves while we do this?" said Jane.

For the next half hour, the group of girls looked through the cheers while showing Harriet the basic cheer moves. Jane was amazed at how Harriet was wanting to learn something just to help her. She was also grateful that Crystal still had her cheers and routines after being kicked off the team. The ideas that Crystal had come up with showcased individual talents while adding to the team dynamic.

"These cheers are incredible, Crystal. How come you never suggested them when you were on the team?" asked Aria curiously.

"That would be Audrey," Crystal said. "One time she saw one of my routines when my notebook was open in class. Next thing I knew, she passed it off as her own and was made captain of the squad. It's why I hid it the drawer – Audrey was always trying to get in my bag at practice and steal it. I called her out to her face and she got mad, and then I'm off the team for no reason. It's almost ironic that the routines in this book Audrey wants to see will be used against her," said Crystal with a smile.

"Wait, Audrey doesn't come up with the routines? Then who does it?" asked Harriet.

"Her grandfather pays some guy to choreograph the routines for her, each one making Audrey the center of attention for everyone to see. My Aunt Lottie even thinks it's over the top, and that's saying something, sugar," said Tracey.

"Then don't we win already if she's using someone else's cheers?" asked Harriet.

"The rule is original cheers – nothing about someone else making them up for you. But the fact that she's the center of attention in all of them may give them low scores from the judges," said Jane as Harriet huffed in frustration.

"Besides, I think I just came up with a plan to give us a more of a leg up," said Jane as everyone looked at her.

"What's the plan, Jane honey?" asked Tracey.

"Audrey has probably told people not to help us or else, right? So, we don't let anyone know that Harriet or Crystal are helping us. That way on Friday they will be completely surprised, and it may throw them off," said Jane.

"I like it, Jane. Seems us isle kids are rubbing off on you," said Harriet.

"Plus, we should meet here to practice in secret so no one else knows the routine before Friday," suggested Crystal.

The girls made their plans, looked outside quickly to make sure no one was there and left.

Elsewhere, outside in the courtyard, Rose was doing her class project. Lying before her was all the information she was able to get from home and school about her great-grandfather. She had tried to ask the oldest servant at her home if he knew anything. Sadly, the old man started as a boy when her grandfather and grandmother were married. Rose had then checked the royal treasury records for any huge sums given out to anyone. This, too, proved a dead end as records from that time were incomplete or missing. So there sat Rose, looking at a portrait of her great-grandfather King Henry, surrounded by his loyal knights.

"Finding anyone still in good health from your time, I can understand being tough. But how did you run a kingdom with no proper record for births, deaths, or tax collections?" said Rose in frustration.

"Hey Rose!" shouted someone, causing Rose to look up to see Anthony and Chad standing there.

"Hey guys, how are you today?" said Rose, giving her friends a warm smile.

"We should be asking you that – we yelled three time before we got this close and you finally heard us," said Chad, looking at Rose with concern.

"Yeah, are you okay? Is this problem between you and Audrey getting worse?" asked Anthony.

"No, guys, that had nothing to do with me not answering. I was going over some stuff for my project for Professor Thatch and zoned out," said Rose, showing them her work.

Chad looked at the portrait of King Henry and his knights and got a peculiar look on his face.

"Anthony, does this guy look like Old George, or is it just me?" asked Chad as Anthony walked over to see the person his cousin was pointing at.

Anthony looked at the figure, a young knight at least sixteen years of age standing by an older gentleman on King Henry's left side. Anthony looked and started shaking his head.

"Yeah, that kid definitely looks like him, and considering the portrait and photographs we've seen of him in the castle, it could be," replied Anthony as Rose was suddenly alert.

"Who's Old George, and why are there portraits of him in your castle, Chad?" asked Rose.

"Old George is what he lets the village kids call him for fun. His real name is Sir George McCloud, and he's a guard at our castle. According to Grandpa, he found him stumbling out of the forest onto the road exhausted, like he had been running. He asked Grandpa for help and was taken to the castle to rest and recover. The most he ever said was that he was running from the men who killed his father. Grandpa made him a guard and allowed him to stay in the castle, and he's been loyal to the family since. He was even with the Duke when he went door to door with Mom's slipper," explained Chad.

"So, he's still alive! Would it be possible to meet him?" asked Rose, excited at the possible hope that had fallen in her lap.

"Sure, he's alive, but why is it so important to meet him just because he's in this picture?" asked Anthony, curious at his friends' behavior.

Rose quickly explained the story Dusk had told her and the reason for the books on the table.

"So, you think George may know who collected that reward King Henry placed on Maleficent. If he knows, why didn't he come forward when they first sentenced the villains?" asked Chad.

"Because no one knows that the fay that protected the moors and Maleficent are one and the same. These books describe a winged demon attacking King Henry in battle, and all the pictures of Maleficent show her without wings. Look – just set up a way for me to meet him and find out the truth, okay, Chad?" said Rose, giving him a look that could rival a kitten.

Chad agreed and promised to take her to meet him on the weekend after the game so Rose could get some answers.

Meanwhile, far away from Auradon Prep at the castle of Cinderella and Kit Charming, a lunch was being held. Cinderella, or Cindy as her friends called her, held this once a month and would invite the other ladies on the council to attend if they could. She also allowed them to bring a guest, a friend, or their children, if they wanted. Today's lunch was just a small gathering as many on the council were busy in their own kingdoms with important duties. Snow White and Aurora were the only ones that were able to attend along with Cindy's guest, her sister Anna. The four ladies' conversation changed from council work to charity endeavors and finally to family. When this subject came up, Aurora pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was having a headache.

"Aurora, are you okay?" asked Snow, seeing her friend's reaction.

"Just drama like you three wouldn't believe. My family is at odds over Ben's proclamation, my oldest daughter has disowned my youngest, and my father wants to go to war if Ben doesn't take Audrey back. Just another sunny happy day in my life," said Aurora as she laid her head on the table.

The other three looked at Aurora not knowing what to do or say. Anna decided to be the brave one and speak first.

"I can believe the drama with the proclamation and Audrey disowning Rose. But I can't believe a king would declare war over two teenagers breaking up," said Anna.

"Oh, believe it. Stephen believes that he should be ruling Auradon, and Audrey marrying Ben was his easiest way to that. The man doesn't know what it means to be a king – no offense, Aurora," said Snow.

"Trust me, Snow, I agree, so don't feel bad if you want to say something. He refuses to step down and let me and Phillip run the kingdom. He claims it's because we don't have the experience he and my mother do, but he just doesn't want to give up his power," said Aurora with her head still on the table.

"Aurora, I know this may sound extreme, but have you thought of petitioning Adam and Belle to have them removed from the throne?" asked Cindy, reaching across the table to place her hand on Aurora's.

"I have for some time now actually, but I've been having the strangest feeling that my father is checking our mail. He once asked how a project for one of the councils I'm on was going. I didn't mention the project to anyone at home, and any other communication was by mail or email. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way I can think of that he got the information," said Aurora.

"How does that petition stuff even work? I've heard about it in Anthony's textbooks, but never really understood it," asked Anna.

"Basically, a petition for removal is issued when the head of the kingdom is no longer looking out for the kingdom, but only for themselves. The petition for kingdoms like Charmington or Auroria is sent to the king of Auradon, who investigates, and if he finds evidence to prove the claim, then the head of that kingdom is removed and the next in line is placed in charge. In the case the petition is about the king of Auradon himself, the council investigates, and if they find proof, then an election is held to crown a new King and Queen. Adam was adamant about not being excluded when the law was being written, thought it was unfair if we could be removed and not him," explained Cindy.

"Wait, so it doesn't matter who sends the petition – it can be a royal or citizen, as long as they give reasons that can be corroborated. Why don't one of you submit for Aurora? That way her father won't find out. If they want to make sure that Aurora really wants that, have them talk to her at Family Day at AP," suggested Anna.

"That's a perfect idea, but it's best if you ask them in person. I don't know if he does have a way of spying on emails, but I would feel a lot safer that way," said Aurora, looking at Cindy and Snow.

"Then you're in luck! I'll be seeing them Friday evening about… important matters," said Snow as Cindy got curious at the statement.

"What's so important that they have to meet with you, Snow?" asked Cindy.

"Well, if you must know, Snoopy," said Snow as Cindy stuck her tongue out at her friend, "the meeting is about new evidence in my mother's case." The other three women looked stunned.

All of Snow's closest friends knew that she believed what Grimhilde did to Snow was out of grief and not out of being evil. Every time someone said a bad thing about her mother in front of Snow, they knew hurt their friend worse then any torture.

"Snow, we know how much you still believe in Grimhilde, but keep in mind this may not be good news. You've been requesting a review of her case every year since she was sentenced, and every year it's denied. From what you've said about her, before your father died, she was a wonderful mother. But unless this evidence is overwhelming enough to change the ruling, I don't see anything happening. I'm not saying this to be mean or hateful, I'm saying this so you don't get your hopes crushed if you're wrong," said Aurora as she looked at Snow.

"I know that, Aurora, but this time I feel as if everything will work out. I can finally have my mom back, introduce her to my family, and finally meet my sister!" said Snow, sounding like her normal happy-go-lucky self.

"You're in for a surprise when you meet her, Snow. When I saw her at Auradon Prep, I thought she looked like you. Not to mention, from what Anthony told me, she designs her own clothes," said Anna, making Snow's eyes widen in excitement.

"Now I have to meet her!" shouted Snow as she almost fell out of her seat, earning a laugh from the others at the table.

Soon the lunch was over and Aurora, Anna, and Snow left to go home. As Snow sat in the back seat riding home, she daydreamed about the past, about how things were before her father died and how her mother changed after. _No matter what happens Friday, _thought Snow, _she will always be my mother, and I will always love her._

_**Finally back everyone! I thank you all for being patience for this new chapter. I'm starting the next right now and it will take a little detour back to the isle and the castle of "King" Stephen. The chapter after will get us to the tourney game and things are going to be hopping. Also, I forgot to give credit were credit is due last time. Author MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery who has some great stories on her, gave me use of their character Aria and inspired the character Tracey. I also want to thank those who keep liking and following this story. As always let me know what you think in reviews. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out!**_


	13. Chapter 11

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 11**

Back on the Isle of the Lost, Regina was making her way home from the marketplace. She was looking for the ingredients for one of the few medicines she knew that didn't need magic. She suddenly got the odd feeling that someone was following her. As she got to her door, she turned around and saw an empty street. She was no fool, though, and she also noticed a shadow of someone hiding behind a street corner.

"You may as well show yourself. I know you've been following me. I'll warn you now, attacking me would be a big mistake," said Regina, producing a dagger from under her cloak.

From around the corner came a man she never thought she would see on this side of the isle. The man was unkempt with messy black hair and a beard. His six-foot-three height would have been intimidating if he weren't using a wall for support. His right hand was trying to grab his sword while also holding his stomach as if in pain. He looked daggers at Regina while pointing a hook, where his left hand should have been, at her.

"What do you want, Killian – or do you prefer Jones?" said Regina, sighing in frustration at who was in front of her.

"That's Captain Hook, you witch, and I want to know where Harriet is!" said Hook, trying to take a step before stub lining back to the wall grabbing his stomach. "Also, to find out what was in the bottle you had Harry give me," said Hook as he slid down the wall, unable to support himself.

Regina just looked at the poor excuse for a captain and walked over to him. When she was by him, she looked around the corner to make sure no other villain was in view. If anyone saw Hook like this away from his crew and ship, let alone if they saw what Regina was about to do for this fool, he would be a goner.

"If you want answers, I'll give them to you inside my house. I'll help you, but you better not try anything. You are in no shape to defend yourself, and who knows what could happen if someone else saw you like this," said Regina as she knelt down to help Hook.

The pirate looked at her, then turned his head and grumbled before allowing her to help. Regina pulled his arm over her shoulder as she lifted him up and helped him walk into her home. Once inside, she laid him down on her couch and gave him a glass of water. Hook saw the glass and pushed it away.

"We're inside. Now answer my questions!" demanded Hook.

"Of course, Killian. I can see you finally got around to the bottle Harry gave you as an anniversary present. Three months later, I'm surprised it still worked or that the quality of the ingredients I used worked as well," said Regina with a smile.

"What worked and what anniversary? You're giving more questions than answers," shouted Hook, trying to get up only to fall back.

"What worked is an old recipe I learned called Black Tar. When ingested, it makes a person's stomach unable to hold liquor of any kind. It was an old way of drying out village drunks, but in this case, the isle drunk will do. Now as for the anniversary, Killian, what does the date May 18 mean to you?" said Regina coldly, looking at Hook in disgust. "You know why I made that bottle for Harry to give you. He came to me with CJ, who had an open wound on her shoulder from where you hooked her. You probably can't remember because of how drunk you were. I fixed her and made up the bottle and told Harry what to do."

A look of shock appeared on Hook's face as he tried to get up. "I need a drink now! Give me the cure for this so I can have a drink!" he yelled.

"There is no cure, and a drink won't make it go away, Killian. You can't run or hide from grief. It's part of life and something we have to live with. You don't honor the memory of those gone by locking away the pain or hiding in a bottle. I know what you're feeling, Killian. I know this seems better then facing it, but it's not. You were a man, a Captain with honor. Now look at you. Emma would be ashamed at the man you are and how you've raised your children," said Regina as she grabbed a mirror and showed Hook his reflection.

He saw how unkempt he was and quickly turned away, starting to cry. "It should have been me to die, not her. She was only here because she was married to me. She always talked about her dreams for Harriet, Harry, and Charlette. She sword-fought me just to name CJ Charlette so we had a child without the letter H as their first initial. She barely got to hold her before she died," said Hook as Regina sat down in a chair.

Regina know all the pain he was holding back was coming to the surface. She couldn't help but think how similar their pain was. She blamed herself for her husband George and his first wife Elisabeth's death so much that she had locked away her emotion with magic. Hook blamed himself for his wife Emma's death and had chosen to drown the pain with booze. In doing so, both had hurt their children and ruined their own lives. Where they differed was that, while Hook's mind was so hazy from alcohol that he couldn't remember his actions, Regina was aware of what she was doing. The potion had made her a passenger in her body as she watched everything, unable to stop it.

"There's still time to make up for it, Killian. Stop drinking and make amends to Harry and CJ. Show them the man their mother fell in love with, who promised to protect his family. Be the Captain that carried little Harriet on his shoulders as she used a spyglass to scout for trouble," said Regina, encouraging.

"Harriet – where is she?" said Hook, turning around with a look of worry for his oldest child.

"She's in Auradon. Has been for about a week. She along with Maleficent's children, Jafar's son, Cruella's son, and my daughter. They were invited by Prince Ben as a way to give them a chance, which could lead to getting other kids off the island," said Regina.

Hook laid there thinking over the words Regina just spoke.

"My treasure is in Auradon, and I didn't even say goodbye," said Hook, closing his eyes as he once again started to cry. He looked Regina in the eyes, his own eyes glassy and almost red. "Please help me, I can't let Harry or Charlette remember me as this," begged Hook.

"Okay, I'll help you, Killian. Rest here tonight, and tomorrow my friends and I will start fixing you. Just remember why you're doing this and find all your strength to keep fighting," said Regina as she left the room.

Back in Auradon, in the castle of the ruling family of Auroria, King Stephen was in his private study on the phone with a school board member. Audrey had just called him about the challenge and was already trying to get it called off by any means.

"The little freak is the Headmistress' daughter – surely that's favoritism right there, Marcus," shouted Stephen into the receiver.

"If Fairy Godmother was involved, yes, but it's Coach Jenkins who picks the judges and oversees all challenges at the school. He never picks the same judge, and he always waits until the day of the event to pick them. That way no one can threaten or bribe them," replied Marcus over the phone.

"Then threaten Coach Jenkins! Have him pick who I tell him, or he won't even be able to coach a little league team," said Stephen.

"We can't do that either, your grace. Firing Jenkins would cause an uproar with the teams he coaches, not to mention the parents of the players. Which I remind you, sire, includes Prince Ben – soon to be King Ben. Also, Jenkins' reputation is well known, and any false allegation would be investigated by the AASC, who would suspend all sports events for the school until they finished," stated Marcus.

"Then what do you suggest I do about it?" demanded Stephen.

"I think you should let this one go, sire. The school board is already under fire from the last time we fired someone at your bequest. If we do it again, the king my call an investigation into us. In the long run, your majesty, is this battle worth winning?" said Marcus.

"Fine! I'll let this issue go this time, but I'm cutting my funding to the cheer squad if Audrey loses, do you hear?" shouted Stephen as he slammed down the phone.

Stephen got up from behind his desk and walked over to lock the door to the study. He went over to his bookshelf and pushed a hidden button on the underside of the shelf as a hidden door opened. Stephen entered through the door and walked down a staircase that led to an old forgotten dungeon. The dungeon room currently had one occupant, there by choice to help Stephen and remain hidden from Auradon. Stephen walked into the room and over to a table, slamming his hands down. Standing over a cauldron, a woman was brewing something which was changing from green to blue to purple.

"Does something vex you, Stephen?" said the strange woman with a smile.

"Don't use that tone with me, witch. I could kill you and no one would be the wiser, Mim," shouted Stephen in reply.

Madame Mim turned around to face Stephen.

"Then who would you have to make you potions, sire? I mean, it's rare to find a magic user to brew them, not to mention the special ingredient needed for your youth potion," said Mim as she walked over to the cabinet.

She opened the cabinet, and inside were a set of wings black as midnight and bonded in place by chains. It was easy to tell these were Maleficient's wings, cut off by Stephen years ago and now being used for potions by the same man.

"Enough! The potion I asked you to make, is it ready yet?" demanded Stephen.

"It is currently brewing in the cauldron; it will be ready by the coronation. That is when it will be most powerful when you take it," replied Mim pointing to her brew.

"And you're positive I can't take it sooner?" asked Stephen.

"Most positive. When it reaches full strength, no matter how much energy you use, it will last hours. Use it too soon, and it could be minutes to an hour before it expires on you. It would be embarrassing trying to take a kingdom and losing power ten minutes into the attempt," said Mim with a wicked smile.

"Fine, as long as it's ready and does what you promised. Finally, I will have what should have been mine, the whole of Auradon at my feet," said Stephen as he left the room laughing.

Mim just kept smiling as he left the chamber. _What a fool he is to trust me, _thought Mim as sat down. Stephen had found Mim when King Adam started rounding up villains and made a deal with her. She would make potions and spells for him, and in return, he would keep her safe and hidden. So over the years, Mim had supplied him with poisons and potions for one reason or another. One that he needed the most was the youth potion, which needed a feather from the wing of a dark fairy. Mim could guess where it came from, but not how Stephen got it. Mim couldn't care less, because thanks to Stephen, her own plan was coming to pass. And the good King Stephen was going to be her key.

_**Things are starting to get interesting! What is the potion Mim is making for Stephen and what is she planning? Sorry but no spoilers, your just have to wait and see. If anyone is disappointed in this chapter, I wanted to setup things for down the road. Also, I been toying if I want to continue this AU with the second movie that's why I have the Hook redemption at the beginning. I hope you all liked it none the less. As always let me know what you think in reviews. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out!**_


	14. Chapter 12

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 12**

It was the night before the tourney game, and Mal was in the school kitchen making a surprise for her friends. For as long as she could remember, her mom had tried to make cookies from a recipe she found on the isle. Sadly, with the quality of ingredients being nothing but trash, Maleficent never could give Mal and her friends cookies that could be called delicious. Mal and her friends ate them anyway, though, knowing how much work Mal's mom put into finding everything to make them. So now, Mal was in the kitchen using the same recipe, since her mom had stored it in her spell book. Mal had just mixed in the dry ingredients when Lonnie and Elinor came into the kitchen.

"Hey Mal, making a little snack?" asked Lonnie as the two walked over to the counter.

"Kind of. I'm making cookies for Evie, Jay, Dusk, Carlos, and Harriet for tomorrow," said Mal as she stirred the cookie dough.

Lonnie used her finger and took a bit of the dough to taste.

"Hey, what was that?" asked Mal

"Sorry, old habit from when I was younger. Mom used to make me and my older brother cookies, and we'd make a game of trying to taste before she baked them," explained Lonnie.

"And people say us isle kids are weird," replied Mal as Lonnie stuck her tongue out playfully at her.

"This could use some chips," said Lonnie going over the cabinet.

"Yeah, it says chocolate chips here, what are those?" asked Mal, as she never saw them on the isle.

"They're droplets of chocolate you put in baked goods, lass. Though I know someone who eats them by the handful," said Elinor pointing at Lonnie.

"That was one time!" shouted Lonnie in response.

The three girls laughed as Lonnie and Elinor decided to help Mal with the cookies. They made another batch to give to their other friends. Once the cookies were all done, the girls cleaned up the kitchen and went back their dorms to get ready for the next day.

The next morning, the campus was full of excitement as people were getting ready for the big tourney game against Sherwood. Evie, Jay, Carlos, Dusk, and Harriet gathered by Mal's locker as they enjoyed the cookies she made them.

"Mom would be proud to know you were able to make these, Mal. They taste great," said Dusk, enjoying the treat.

"I hope you saved one for me, pretty bird," said Rose as both she and Ben walked up to the group.

"How could I deny my princess one of my sister's marvelous cookies?" replied Dusk, handing Rose a cookie.

"You two need to pull back on the lovey dove stuff, or you'll make the rest of sick," said Jay.

"Be nice, Jay, you'll act the same when you get a girlfriend. I'll see you all in a bit. I got to ready for the game," remarked Harriet as she quickly left.

"Why does she need get ready? She's not on the team," asked Carlos, a little confused by Harriet's statement.

"I think I have an idea, but you'll have to wait till the game," said Ben as the group gave him a look.

"If you say so, Ben. By the way, would you like a cookie? It's double chocolate chip," said Mal holding cookie out to Ben.

"I would, but I don't eat before the game," said Ben, realizing that Mal may take it the wrong way.

"Okay, I understand…" Mal began as Ben quickly grabbed the cookie and ate it.

"On second thought, I'm a little hungry," replied Ben, seeing Mal smile at him.

"I could've just saved it for after the game, but now when you win, you can thank me for the energy boost," said Mal.

The two stared at each other, and Ben was once again lost in Mal's beautiful emerald eyes. He noticed for the first time that when light hit them, flecks of gold appeared. He decided to finally ask her out after the game and hopefully convince her to be his girlfriend. He was brought back to reality as Jay shook him.

"Ben, did you hear me? We got to get ready, dude," said Jay as he pulled Ben to the locker room.

Meanwhile, Audrey was giving her squad a last minute pep talk of sorts before the challenge.

"Do as we practiced, understand? I want to beat that loser Jane and those traitors. Do you hear me?" shouted Audrey, as her squad replied yes.

Though they were agreeing with Audrey, some were second-guessing her. The routine was all about her, and they worried that the cheer she had them practice may not be well-received. They realized that Audrey didn't take the other squad seriously, and that would be a problem. Just then, one of the girls who wasn't part of the challenge came in.

"Audrey, I just saw Jane, and she has her full squad," said the cheerleader.

"Good. Which two losers did she get? I'll make them sorry when this is over," said Audrey with a wicked grin.

"She got that VK Harriet Hook, and the other is Crystal," said the girl. Audrey's face went pale at Crystal's name.

At the same time, Jane and her squad were off the side of the field, where Coach Jenkins was going to go over the setup for the challenge and introduce the judges.

"Listen, everyone, no matter what happens, win or lose, thank you for standing with me. Let's show everyone what we can do," said Jane, getting her squad excited.

A few minutes later Coach Jenkins showed up with three people, a man and two women who would be the judges. Jane recognized the two ladies as she had seen them around campus. One was Princess Kida, wife of Professor Thatch; she was wearing blue jeans and a button-up dress shirt with a crystal hanging around her neck. The other lady was Esmeralda, who was in her regular attire of a long purple skirt and white blouse. The man Jane had never seen before; he looked like a coffee house worker. He was wearing a green beanie, a red t-shirt, and green cargo shorts. Just then Audrey and her squad showed up.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let me go over the ground rules. You will perform during halftime before the marching band plays. And here are your judges. Ms. Esmeralda has years of dance experience. Princess Kida, leader of Atlantis, brings experience in leadership and teamwork. And our last judge is Mr. Frederick Frederickson from San Fransokyo, where he's the mascot for the Institute of Technology. Ms. Esmeralda, Princess Kida, and Mr. Frederickson will judge you based on teamwork, leadership, and performance as well as the cheers themselves. They will score each area on a scale of one to ten for total of forty points. The squad with the highest score wins. Also, a reminder – there will be no poor losing or bragging about winning. Any questions?" stated Coach Jenkins, as Audrey raised her hand, causing Jenkins to roll his eyes.

"Crystal was kicked from the cheer squad because of grades. Surely that means she shouldn't be cheer with Jane. And that VK isn't even a cheer squad member," said Audrey in a whining tone.

"Crystal's grades are not your concern, Audrey. Even if they were, the challenge is only for today. As for Ms. Hook, I told you squad members could be any student attending the school. Any other questions?" replied Jenkins.

No one said anything as the coach and the three judges left. As soon as they were out of sight, Audrey turned to Jane and her squad.

"Don't think just because you have the cheer squad reject and the pirate trash that you have any hope. I'm going to humiliate you in front of the whole school," said Audrey as she signaled her squad to follow, unaware they were being watched.

Later, as halftime came close, the score was tied between Sherwood and Auradon. In the stands, Rose was trying to get Mal into cheering for Ben and the team. Mal was still perplexed as to why Harriet was in a cheer outfit sitting with Jane and Crystal and three other girls down front.

"I wonder why the squad hasn't been cheering," said Lonnie, looking over at Audrey and her squad.

"Aye, that banshee can't go five minutes without making people notice her," said Elinor.

The signal for half time sounded and the two teams headed to the locker room as the announcer's voice came over the PA.

"Right now, for halftime, we have a special treat for you here. A challenge for the position of captain of the Auradon Prep cheer squad. A squad led by Jane Fairy will challenge Captain Audrey Beauty," said the Announcer.

Music started playing as the two squads took positions in front of the stands and started their routines. Jane's squad was moving to the beat as Tracey and Aria took center, showing their advanced moves. On the other side, Audrey was front and center, giving looks to any girl who started performing better then her. A minute into the routine, Audrey gave the signal for them to start cheering.

"VK's are evil, wicked and vile, Ben just send them back to the isle. We don't trust what they have to say, we've had enough of these VK's!" shouted the squad as Audrey led them.

The cheer earned a mix of shock and disgust from the students in the stand. They knew Audrey disliked the new students, but to protest them in a cheer at school event was sure to get Fairy Godmother angry at her. To say the least, Esmeralda didn't like it, as she knew what it was like to be judged for no reason. Harriet saw this and grabbed Jane, whispering something as the two went in front of their group and started cheering.

"AK, VK it doesn't matter none, we're all here to have some fun. We're all Auradon Knights in the end, working together we're going to win!" shouted Harriet and Jane as the crowd started cheering.

Jane high-fived Harriet as the continued with their routine as everyone got behind them more than Audrey's squad. Audrey even grabbed a megaphone to shout, but was quickly booed by everyone. It was clear the students had had enough of Audrey and her behavior. Just then the music stopped as the announcer came back on the speakers.

"That's it for the challenge, everyone. As the judges score, here comes your Auradon Prep marching band!" said the announcer as the band took the field to perform.

Audrey was fuming as the two squads waited for the results. She couldn't believe people booed her; her grandfather would fix them all, she thought. The three judges didn't take long and walked up to Coach Jenkins as he came back out with Fairy Godmother. She wasn't alone: a big man with blond hair and a shorter woman with reddish-brown hair were with her. The man talked to Jenkins as the woman went over to the announcer and told him something

"Attention – the results of the challenge will be announced later. Fairy Godmother would like all those involved in the challenge to go to her office," said the announcer as everyone cheered for them.

Audrey was furious. She wanted this over with. She and the squads followed Fairy Godmother to her office.

Back on the field, the game was still tied. This was mostly due to Howard, who was trying to show off and score the winning point instead of trying to pass it. Coach Jenkins had had enough and called time out and signaled for Howard to come over.

"Howard, you're out, and don't even think of arguing about it. Jay, I want you to go in for him," Coach Jenkins said, said turning to Jay.

"Hey Coach, can Carlos come in too?" asked Jay as he grabbed Carlos, who looked nervous. "He's like my brain."

"Okay, get in there!" said Coach as he had another player come to the bench so Carlos could play.

Jay and Carlos went over to the huddle as Ben and Chad laid out the play. They broke the huddle as Jay took center with Ben, Chad, and Carlos to his side. The whistle blew and the ball dropped. Jay got the ball as the other team tried to charge him, but he was too quick. As he made his way to the kill zone, both Chad and Carlos came to his side to protect him as the opposing team fired their cannon at them. Time was slowly running out as Jay got closer to the goal, but blocking his path were three opposing players. Carlos ran ahead and knelt down with his shield as Jay stepped on top of it and jumped over the three Sherwood players. While in the air, Jay passed the ball to Ben, who had sneaked by as all attention was on Jay. Ben grabbed the ball with his tourney stick and was able to score the winning goal as the stands erupted with cheers.

"And it's over! Prince Ben scores the winning goal thanks to Jay, Carlos, and Chad. What a play, what teamwork from these young men," said the announcer as the team swarmed the four boys.

The team walked over the announcer, who handed Ben the microphone.

"Thank you all for getting behind us today, and let's hear it for Jay and Carlos, who were a key part in winning today. As you may know, with me becoming king soon, I will have little free time, so this was probably my last game. But I'm glad to be leaving the team to my co-captain Chad, who should be able to lead these guys to the championship this year," said Ben as the crowd applauded him.

From where he stood on the field, he was able to spot Mal, who was covering her ears with everyone screaming. He couldn't help but smile at her, and that's when he decided to do something. He was going to finally ask Mal to be his girlfriend and go out with him. He passed the microphone back to the announcer as he ran up the bleachers to where Mal was. He knew Mal was probably feeling embarrassed with everyone looking, so he needed to be quick.

"I'm sorry for doing it this way, but this couldn't wait any longer. Mal, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Ben, looking at the purple-haired fairy.

Mal looked at her friends who were smiling at her. Rose and Dusk were beaming looking at the scene. Mal just turned back to Ben and looked him in the eyes, giving him a wicked smile that made Ben's eyes widen.

"Yes, I'll be you girlfriend Ben!" she said excitedly as Ben hugged her and everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, over in Fairy Godmother's office, a very important meeting was being held. The cheer squads involved in the challenge and their judges were there, but a member of the school board had also been called: Marcus Johnson, who was King Stephen's go-to person when he wanted something fixed for Audrey. Fairy Godmother walked in with the man and woman who had been on the field with her. She walked around her desk as the two people joined her and looked at everyone present. She saw Marcus and sighed internally; he was Stephen's ace on the school board that kept them in his pocket. Fairy Godmother knew, though, that neither he nor Stephen would be able to fight what was about to happen without bringing the other parents into it.

"Thank you for joining us on such short notice, Mr. Johnson," said Fairy Godmother in a pleasant tone.

"This had better be important, Fairy Godmother. My secretary said it was urgent I be here," replied Marcus, trying to show his power.

"And when are you going to tell us who won the challenge?" demanded Audrey, forgetting who she was talking to.

"I was just about to get to that, Audrey, as this meeting pertains to today's challenge and the cheer squad's behavior," said Fairy Godmother.

"Really, Fairy Godmother, a schoolyard name-calling and you call the school board. We may have to reconsider your position," said Marcus, trying to be threatening.

"I was asked to called you by the two people beside me. Mr. Johnson, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Robert and Helen Parr, representatives of the AASC," said Fairy Godmother, causing a few shocked looks in the room.

"What are you doing here, Mr. and Mrs. Parr?" asked Marcus with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"To be frank, the AASC has received numerous complaints against Princess Audrey and your cheer squad, from the archery tournament they caused Auradon Prep to forfeit to reports of bullying and disrespect of opposing teams and coaching staff at away games," stated Robert Parr, addressing Marcus.

"We were asked to investigate since we don't live in the area and have no connection with anyone at the school," said Helen Parr, which caused Audrey to stand up furiously.

"What? I have done nothing wrong! My grades are perfect, and the girls on the squad can tell you I follow the rules" shouted Audrey.

"Except when you tried to weasel out of the challenge by pretending you didn't hear Jane," said Aria, earning a look from Audrey.

"Surely, those comments were just little jokes between friends. And Auaradon Prep took the forfeit per the rules at the archery tournament. There really isn't a need for the AASC to be concerned," said Marcus, trying to take control of everything.

"Mr. Johnson, the comments ranged from remarks on a coach's past to shaming two students for their sexuality. And as for the tournament, Sherwood was angry about winning by forfeit. They wanted to earn a clean victory. And even if that wasn't in question, my husband and I saw enough today to have the squad under Audrey banned completely," replied Helen, giving Marcus a glare.

"Before the challenge, we were able to view the teams interacting as Coach Jenkins gave them the rules. When he left, Princess Audrey called them rejects and called one of them trash. And the cheer her squad did was insulting to Prince Ben and the new members of the student body," said Robert Parr.

"I was just getting people to see that the VKs should sent back to where they belong!" said Audrey, causing Marcus to give her a look to be quiet.

"She just got a little over-excited and voiced her displeasure the wrong way. Surely that's no reason she can't cheer," responded Marcus.

"Even if you don't agree with the AASC, Mr. Johnson, the three of us chose Jane's squad anyhow. As someone who was persecuted for being a gypsy, I found it in bad taste to demand someone be locked up," said Esmeralda, giving Marcus a piece of her mind.

"Yeah, like, the princess was giving a lot of bad vibes and was being a spotlight hog," said Fred as Marcus just looked at him.

Marcus could tell he was losing. He had to turn this around, and fast, but he was quickly stopped by what Helen Parr said next.

"Mr. Johnson, it's our position that Princess Audrey be removed from the cheer squad and not allowed back until the AASC believes her attitude has changed. If you don't, then we will have Auradon Prep banned from all sporting events," said Helen with a stern look.

Marcus knew he was beat. If he fought, then other parents would get involved, and maybe King Adam as well. He decided it was better to lose this battle than to risk losing everything else.

"I understand, Fairy Godmother. We'll remove Princess Audrey immediately from the cheer squad. I will personally call her family to explain the reason," said Marcus as he quickly left the room, leaving an angry Audrey behind him.

"This is all your fault!" Audrey shouted at Jane before storming out of the office, leaving the rest of her squad behind.

"Before the rest of you girls leave, I have one last thing to say. While some of you were just following Audrey, you should have come to me when these things started. So, to make sure they don't happen again, I will be having all practices watched by a teacher from now on. Also, the next time something like this happens, be it one or all of you, I will disband the whole squad. You are all dismissed," said Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother thanked the judges for their time and said good-bye to the Parrs as the five adults left her office.

"Hey Mr. Parr, I think you may have worked with my dad a few years back. He said your work was incredible to see," said Fred with a wink and a grin.

"Yeah, I remember him. I learned a few awesome things from him," replied Robert Parr as if telling a joke between the two men.

Fairy Godmother sat down behind her desk a finally let out a sigh. She was getting tired of keeping what Stephen and the school board were doing a secret from the other royals. Audrey thought she could get away with anything. Things were getting worse, and it was time that she made a choice about it all.

_**Audrey has lost her spot as cheer captain and she angry. Who knows what happen when she finds out Ben is dating Mal? What's ahead for our young heroes? Next chapter Snow attends a special meeting and has a surprise reunion. Also, Rose meets Old George to get answer, but is she ready for what she hears. Thanks for reading my story, as always be patience with updates and please review. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out!**_


	15. Chapter 13

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 13**

As Friday evening approached, Ben left his friends and new girlfriend to attend a meeting his parents asked him to be part of. He would have liked to celebrate the team's win, but his parents said it was important. It had to be important, as his parents rarely held meetings in the evenings. Ben arrived home on his scooter and saw a limo with Charmington flags on it in front of the castle. He parked his scooter and went inside, where he was greeted by Lumiere.

"Good evening Prince Ben," said Lumiere.

"Good evening, Lumiere, can you tell me where my parents are?" asked Ben of the man he considered family.

"They are in your mother's library along with their guest," said Lumiere as Ben made his way down the hall.

When he got to the library doors, Ben saw Mrs. Potts wheeling a cart of tea and cookies. Ben greeted the older lady and took the cart from her, saying he'd take it into the library. As Ben pushed the cart into the library, he saw his parents talking with Snow White and her husband David Florian. Upon seeing Ben enter, David walked over to Ben and gave him a hug.

"How's my favorite godson?" asked David as he and Ben separated.

"Doing great, Uncle David, AP won today," said Ben as both Adam and David cheered and Snow and Belle just grinned at their husbands' behavior.

"Congrats, Ben. Your father and I wish we could have been there, but we're trying to get everything ready for when you take the throne," said Belle with a heavy heart for missing what could have been Ben's last game.

"It's okay, Mom, I knew the transition was going to be tough on all of us," said Ben, giving Belle a reassuring hug. "Now that I'm here, what's this meeting about, and why are Aunt Snow and Uncle David here also?" he asked.

"Of course, as you know, Ben, when we sentenced people to the Isle of the Lost, we left room for cases of magical influence," stated Adam to Ben.

"Yeah, I remember it when it from history class and from my royalty studies. If it can be proven that the person sentenced was under a spell, they can be pardoned if the victim agrees," replied Ben.

"That's correct, and that being the case, new evidence has come forward regarding Regina Miller, or Queen Grimhilde as she became known to the people of Charmington," said Adam, being careful not to anger Snow.

"Is this evidence going to set her free, Adam?" asked Snow with little bit of excitement.

"It could, provided that we have neutral magic users verify it, which they should be here along with our other guest soon. The evidence is in the form of memories, and a spell must be cast to view them. So to guard against tampering, I've called two well-respected magic users to cast the spell," explained Adam to Ben, Snow and David.

Suddenly the lights went out in the library and quickly came back on. Snow was wondering what happened when she heard a voice from the past.

"Good evening, little Snowflake," said the voice, causing Snow to gasp as she turned to confirm who it was.

Standing in front of her was a woman she knew as a child, having barely aged since then, but giving the same warm smile. Upon seeing the woman, Snow quickly ran to her and hugged her while crying.

"Granny Aggie, I thought you passed away years ago. I'm so happy to see you," said Snow, crying as Agatha held her granddaughter for the first time in years.

"I'm sorry for staying away, Snowflake, but I felt like I failed you and your mother all those years. Everything will become clear when the spell is cast," said Agatha as she let go of the hug to wipe away Snow's tears.

Belle walked over to Adam, who seemed to be enjoying the scene as much as Agatha and Snow. David was stunned at first, but that quickly turned to joy for Snow. He knew how much Snow missed having blood family. Even if people kept using the word "step" to describe Snow's mother, Regina was still family to his wife. It's what he loved about her: she never gave up hope. David decided to introduce himself to the lady comforting his wife.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I introduce myself? I'm Snow's husband, David Florian," said David, bowing to Agatha.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, David, but please don't bow. As anyone will tell you, I hate when people bow to me," said Agatha, causing everyone else in the room to laugh a bit.

Just then the library doors opened, and in came the Blue Fairy and Yen Sid the Wise.

"Perfect timing, Agatha just arrived herself. And once again, thank you both for helping with this," said Adam to the two new guests.

"If justice remains to be found, I will gladly help shine the light in the darkness to find it," said Yen Sid with a bow to Adam.

"And if justice is what you wish, King Adam, then you have the right fairy for the job," said Blue with a giggle as she bowed.

After a few minutes of greetings and formalities, everyone got down to why they were there. Adam, David, and Ben helped clear a space as Yen Sid marked the area with runes to cast the spell. Ben was then asked to set up video to record everything in case anything was called into question later. Blue reminded Agatha that she must focus on the right memories in order for them to appear. Yen Sid and Blue then stood on opposite side of the rune circle as Agatha lay down in the center. As soon as Agatha nodded that she was ready, Yen Sid began the spell.

"What once was hidden, let be shown. Reveal to us the past unknown. Bring forth the memories and take us back in time. Show us the truth involving the crime," said Yen Sid in a commanding voice.

Suddenly a fog came from the runes to cover the whole room, shocking the royals in the room.

"Don't be alarmed – this is all part of the spell. Remember what you are about to see are shadows of the past. They cannot hurt you in any way," said Blue, calming everyone's fears.

Just then in front of them the shadows of figures started to form. The fog around the figures shifted and changed, becoming an image of a familiar room to Snow. It was her mother's old chambers with the magic mirror hanging on the wall. The shadow figures took shape, becoming copies of Regina and Agatha as the memories started to play out in front of them.

"Stop and think about what you're doing, Regina! That potion will not change anything," pleaded Agatha.

"I just want the pain to stop, Mother. That's all I want. It's my fault they're gone – I couldn't save them. Snow's mother and father are dead because I'm not as good of a sorceress as you are," cried Regina, holding a vial in her hands.

"Yes, they are gone, but you're still here and you are Snow's mother, Regina. You have been there for her since she was born. She needs you now, so please hand me the vial," said Agatha as she started toward Regina.

"No!" shouted Regina as she drank the contents of the vial.

Regina looked fine for a moment until she doubled over in pain on the ground. Agatha ran to her, holding her and trying to comfort her. Suddenly Regina became still and opened her eyes and sat up.

"Regina are you okay, speak to me.", said Agatha with worry.

"I'm fine now, Mother. Everything will be fine," said Regina in an emotionless tone.

Snow felt a chill run down her spine when she heard her mother speak. She remembered that tone; that was the voice of the Evil Queen, not her mother. The scene in front of them changed once again, still in Regina's chambers, but this time with her addressing the mirror. The mirror showed Agatha looking back as if it wasn't an image on a mirror.

"Stop this, Regina. Don't you see what you are becoming? Please, let me in and I can reverse what has happened to you," pleaded Agatha.

"Regina is no more, Enchantress; she is nothing more than a passenger in this body. But do keep pleading. The more you do, the more it torments her," said the Evil Queen, laughing.

"I don't know what you are, but I will stop you and save my daughter and granddaughter. You can't stay in that castle forever. I will release her from this spell," shouted Agatha.

"When will you see that there is no spell? I'm the true nature of her heart. I will always be here, no matter what you do. Now this conversation bores me. Be gone from my mirror so I can see my beautiful self," said the Evil Queen with disdain as Agatha disappeared from the mirror.

The fog shifted once again, and this time the scene looked like a domed hut made from a giant tree branch, well hidden by the surrounding forest and thick brush. Inside the hut was Agatha, kneeling in front of a sleeping Regina. Yellow light flowed from Agatha's hands into Regina, and suddenly a shadow escaped and rose from Regina's body.

"You cannot destroy me, Enchantress! If you do, you will kill her and the child," said the shadow in the Evil Queen's voice.

"Lie all you want, monster; I know the moment you are separated, you die. Without a body, you cannot continue to do evil. All the pain and suffering you cause will come to an end. Now be gone!" shouted Agatha, blasting the shadow being in a wave of light.

When the light lessened, the shadow was gone, but Regina still lay unconscious on the ground.

"I've removed the spell, but the rest is up to you, Regina. You're all I have left in this world. I love you," said Agatha as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

The scene changed again, showing Agatha cooking by a fire and Regina still lying in the same spot. Then slowly Regina's eyes opened, and she sat up and looked around. She then saw Agatha and began to speak.

"Mother?" said Regina in a weak voice, causing Agatha to turn around in shock.

"Thank heavens! I was beginning to think I lost you," said Agatha as she embraced Regina in a hug.

"It was real, all of it," was all Regina said as she sat being held by her mother.

The fog faded and cleared and restored the library as it was before the spell. Blue helped Agatha up as Yen Sid removed the runes and Adam checked the recording.

"Everything was recorded, it looks like. Yen Sid, were those memories true?" asked Adam.

"Yes, I can state honestly that the memories were true," said Yen Sid. "One thing I must ask you, Agatha: did Regina make the potion or was it given to her?"

"She was given it with a note that said it would cure her pain. As you saw, she was in so much grief, she just wanted it to be gone. I never found out who left it or what their true motive was," replied Agatha.

"Well, whoever it was gave her Heartless Brew, a potion that turns a person into a being of evil and hatred. All the while the person becomes trapped inside a darkness, seeing all they do, but having no way of stopping it. It's a dark magic that very few know," said Yen Sid, stroking his long beard.

"Well, with what you've seen and heard, this must mean my mother can be pardoned, right?" asked Snow, almost begging.

"Of course. Her hearing will be the first order of business after Ben's coronation. That's the earliest we can schedule it," said Belle, comforting her friend.

"Thank you so much. To think Aurora thought I was getting ahead of myself thinking…" said Snow, stopping mid-sentence before hitting her head.

Belle, Adam and David had seen this before. It was Snow suddenly remembering something.

"I almost forgot Aurora! She asked me to petition for her to have Stephen and Leah removed from the throne. She feels that Stephen is intercepting her emails and communications leaving the castle. She has a list of reasons she can give you at family day if you want to confirm her request for an audience," said Snow.

"We will, Snow. Thank you for relaying this news," said Belle.

Soon all the guests left, leaving the royal family alone in the library.

"Well, it looks like my reign is going to be starting with two important cases," said Ben looking at his parents.

"Don't worry, Ben, we will be there to help you. We're not just going to throw you into trouble," said Adam, putting his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Your father's right, Ben. If you ever feel overwhelmed by the work, come to us and we'll be glad to help," said Belle, standing next to Adam.

"Thank you both. I couldn't ask for better parents," said Ben, hugging both Adam and Belle.

After they released each other, Ben started tell them about the game and how Jane had challenged Audrey. He thought it was strange they hadn't announced the winner, but he figured they didn't want Audrey to make a scene.

"Oh, I also have a new girlfriend who will accompany me to the coronation." said Ben, smiling at the thought of Mal.

"That's wonderful, Ben. You can introduce your father to her at family day," said Belle with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean, introduce to me? Do you already know who she is?" asked Adam, looking at his wife, who was grinning.

"Oh dear, look how late it is, time for bed," said Belle, still smiling as she left the room.

After twenty years of marriage, Adam had come to recognize when his wife knew a secret and wouldn't tell him, be it Christmas gifts or her pregnancy with Ben. He knew she wouldn't say anything in order to keep the surprise. But two could play that game, he thought, as he quickly went to the front hall, finding who he was looking for.

"Gaston, I know it's late, so I won't keep you. Just report to my office tomorrow morning. I have something I want to discuss with you," said Adam with a grin.

_**What surprise is Adam cooking up? We will see on family day, and who knows what surprises will show up. But that is later, the next chapter is Rose and Old George. I know I promised it this chapter, but I felt both should be stand alone chapters. Also, as I said before I don't like comments of "add another chapter." I write so my story makes sense and that I don't counter what I wrote in earlier chapters. Also, I can't get internet where I live so posting often is not something I can promise. I will write and have my wonderful editor look over them and post when I can. Thanks for reading my story, as always be patient with updates and please review. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out! **_


	16. Chapter 14

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 14**

It was Saturday morning, and Rose was in a limo with Chad and Anthony on the way to Cinderellasburg. At her side in a messenger bag was the book that led her on this path. Rose was hoping to get the answers she was looking for from this George McCloud.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Anthony to Rose.

"I already told you yes. Why do you two keep asking me that?" responded Rose to the two cousins.

"We're just worried you may not get the answer you like. It was a long time ago, and he was our age, maybe younger," said Chad, trying to reason with his friend.

"I know, guys, but I just want to make sure I've exhausted all my paths before giving up. What would you do if you were in my shoes?" replied Rose, giving them sad eyes.

"Okay, Rose, we support you. Just stop with the eyes," replied Chad as Rose went back to being happy.

"You fall for that every time," said Anthony, laughing at his cousin.

Forty minutes later, the limo pulled in front of the castle of Cinderella and Kit Charming. As they pulled up, Cinderella was there to greet the three teens.

"I'm so glad you decided to come home for a weekend. I was missing my baby boy," said Cindy as she kissed Chad on the cheek.

"Mom, not in front of everyone," said Chad, embarrassed by his mother.

"I'm sorry, Chad, but I only do it because I love you," replied Cindy with a smile as she turned to Anthony and Rose.

"Anthony, Rose, it's always good to see both of you also. Now, Rose, Chad told me you wanted to speak with George. He's in the study waiting," said Cindy.

"Thank you, your majesty," replied Rose with a bow.

"None of that now, Rose, you know you can call me Cindy," said Cindy as she showed everyone into the castle.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about what I'm about to do," said Rose as she explained everything to Cindy.

"I see. Would you like me to sit in, then? If George does have evidence, it's best that another party hear it also. That way no one can say Dusk has you under a spell," offered Cindy, concern in her voice.

"I never really thought that far ahead when I asked Chad for this. Everywhere I looked for answers seemed to be a dead end. I don't even know if Mr. McCloud has anything that can be used as evidence," said Rose, feeling the reality of what she was doing set in.

"Don't worry, Rose. You've got us here to help. I'll record it on my phone, and Chad and Aunt Cindy can be royal witnesses," said Anthony, putting his friends at ease.

The four entered the study and saw an older man with white shoulder-length hair and a mustache, looking out the window and enjoying the view. He turned and, upon seeing Cinderella and her son, bowed.

"Good morning your majesties, and you as well young Anthony, and the young lady too," said the old man with a smile.

"And good morning to you too, George. This is Princess Rose of Auroria. She wanted to meet you," said Cindy, earning a confused look form George.

"Not that I'm not flattered to meet you, Miss Rose, but what makes me so important?" asked George.

"Well, Mr. McCloud, I believe you may have information that could help my friends," replied Rose.

"Very well, Miss Rose – do you mind if I sit? My knee is acting up on me," said George as everyone took a seat around the table in the study. "Now, Miss Rose, what can I help you with?" asked George as Rose pulled the book from her bag.

"I want to know if the boy in this painting is you, sir," asked Rose as she flipped to the page.

Old George looked at the picture and his face seemed to go from happy to sad in a second. He kept looking at it, running his hand over one of the figures.

"I was barely twelve when this was painted. My father used his favor with King Henry, and so there I stand by my father. This is the first time I've seen this painting or my father's face in a long time," said George, remembering the event.

"I'm sorry if this brings up bad memories, Mr. McCloud," said Rose, placing her hand on George's for comfort.

"Not your fault, my dear, though once again I find myself confused. Why would knowing if that was me in the picture or not be important to help your friends?" said George, once again smiling.

"My friends are the children of Maleficent, and I needed to know who collected the reward my great-grandfather offered to kill her," replied Rose.

At the statement, Old George looked like something heavy was on his mind. He looked at Rose, whose eyes seemed to plead for him to answer her. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

"When Queen Cinderella said you were from Auroria, I thought nothing of it at first. But it seems that my past has come looking for me. I guess what they say is true – you can't outrun it," said George.

"Then you can help me?" asked Rose excitedly.

"Yes, but this story is long, and it's part of the reason I'm here in Cinderellaburg. I must warn you that what I have to tell will be the truth. Can you handle what I tell you, no matter how terrible?" replied George as Rose nodded yes.

Anthony quickly pulled out his phone to record as Old George started his story.

"My father was King Henry's most trusted advisor, though he didn't always listen to him, which is how King Henry ended up leading an attack against the moorlands. My father told him that the magic the fairies wielded was no match for them, but the king didn't care. I was at the castle when they returned, my father helping King Henry who was injured. As he lay in his bed saying his was dying, he did offer a great reward for the knight that killed the winged creature. My father talked to the other knights and convinced them it was foolish to avenge the king and possibly die as well. He suggested preparing Princess Leah to be queen, so the people would have someone to lead them. The others didn't like the idea of a woman ruling over them and left to make plans to kill the creature. We stayed at the castle to witness the king's passing. One of the servants came in carrying some huge bundle in his arms. He walked into the king's chambers and opened it up to reveal the creature's wings. King Henry praised him for doing what none of the knights could and rewarded him by naming him king," said George, causing a gasp from everyone.

"You're saying my grandfather Stephen cut Maleficent's wings off?" asked Rose in shock.

"Yes, George said, "he was made king much to the dismay of the knights. Now a former servant was their king. Many started to argue that King Henry was not in sound mind when he made the offer. My father only argued that Stephen didn't bring proof that he killed the creature, only her wings. I guess he was right about that in the end. It wasn't long after that those men were accused of disloyalty and banished from the kingdom, my father and I included. Then on the road outside the kingdom's borders, we were attacked by a group of mercenaries. My father told me to run and not to look back. I ran for what felt like an eternity, only stopping for a moment to rest and to see if I was still being chased. Whether I was or not, I kept running, not seeing where I was going. It was then that I was nearly run over by the carriage of King Alexander, King Kit's father. I asked for help from the king and he graciously agreed. And that's my story, Miss Rose," finished George.

"Why didn't you come forward with this before?" asked Rose curiously.

"Because after I had time to settle here, I started to wonder why the mercenaries attacked us. The only solution that made sense was that someone must have paid them. Only one person would have the means to pay a group that size: King Stephen. I know there's no proof, but it's the only way it makes sense to me," replied George, shocking everyone with the accusation.

Upon hearing this, Cindy began to believe more of what Aurora had said at the lunch meeting. Across from her, Rose looked like she was having trouble breathing. She knew her grandfather didn't like to be questioned, but she never thought he would have people killed. Chad, seeing how upset Rose was, decided to get things back on track.

"I was wondering why you didn't come forward when Maleficent was on trial. Her wings being taken were the reason she cursed Rose's mom, so why not step forward and mention Stephen?" asked Chad as George looked at him.

"I had no proof about the wings. No one had seen Maleficent with wings or knew she protected the moors. If I accused Stephen without proof, I'd look like a fool," said George as Rose started to pull herself together.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. McCloud," said Rose.

"You're welcome, Miss Rose, and if you need anything else, count on me. You have my word as a knight," said George as he stood and bowed.

Rose again thanked the old knight as he was dismissed. The four sat where they were, taking the events of the last hour in. Rose was at a loss for what to do and looked to Cindy for answers.

"What should I do now? I have the answers I wanted, but can't do anything," said Rose in a defeated tone.

"Rose, you've come this far. You shouldn't give up now," said Cindy, encouraging the young girl.

"Mom's right, Rose, you know your grandfather did it, so all we have to do is search his castle for proof," said Chad excitedly.

"Get real, Chad. If Stephen is anything like Old George thinks, he won't have evidence laying around," said Anthony, bringing Chad down.

"Don't worry about any of that right now, boys. Stephen may not have a say if his castle is searched soon or not. Just keep this to yourselves until I have a chance to show that video to Adam and Belle. Plans are already in motion for something else, and this may help grease the wheels more," said Cindy as she had Anthony send the video to her.

"What do you mean, Aunt Cindy?" asked Anthony, who was confused along with Rose and Chad.

"I'm afraid I've said too much now. Just trust me, all three of you," replied Cindy to the three teens.

The three agreed to listen to Cinderella and trust whatever she knew would help. The rest of the day went well, and the four had lunch together before Chad, Anthony and Rose left to return to Auradon Prep. The ride back seemed longer to Rose than the trip there. How was she going to talk to either Mal or Dusk after what she had learned?

_**It seems Stephen has more skeletons then we knew about. What will happen when they come to light? But next, a simple Sunday at Auradon Prep sees some of our heroes meeting some interesting people. Plus, Audrey, Howard and Alan start scheming again against Mal and the crew. Thanks for reading my story, as always be patient with updates and please review. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out! **_


	17. Chapter 15

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 15**

The campus of Auradon Prep was a dull place to be on a Sunday. Students in the dorms slept in, not caring about assignments until the last minute. Outside the school, though, enjoying the beautiful day was Carlos, teaching Dude a few tricks. Carlos was trying to teach the little dog to roll over when another dog came out of nowhere and started playing with Dude. The new dog was bigger than Dude, but that didn't worry Carlos. What did concern him was the breed of the dog: it was a dalmatian. Now, Carlos wasn't scared of the dog, but he knew most dalmatians in Auradon came from the Dalmatian Plantation owned by Roger and Anita Dearly. Most of the Dalmatians there were pups of the original hundred and one his mother stole, and Carlos wondered if they passed down their hatred for the De Vils.

"I'm so sorry about that. Shamrock is still having trouble with 'stay'," said a woman as she walked up to Carlos.

The woman looked about twenty, with red hair in a ponytail that was down to her shoulders. She wore a turquoise blouse and flats with a knee-length violet skirt. Carlos felt like he had seen her before but couldn't remember. The dalmatian went to her side as she attached a leash to the dog's collar.

"I'm Amber Greene, and this troublemaker is Shamrock," said Amber, extending her hand to Carlos.

"I'm Carlos, and this little guy is Dude. He was the campus mutt until I asked to adopt him," said Carlos as Amber knelt down to pet Dude.

"Well, he must be a good judge of character if he likes the son of Cruella De Vil," said Amber, causing Carlos to be shocked.

"How do you know that?" asked Carlos nervously.

"Your hair's a dead giveaway. Only your family has black and white coming in naturally like that. You don't have to be nervous, Carlos. I don't have a problem with who you are, and neither does Shamrock, right girl?" said Amber as Shamrock walked over and brushed her head on Carlos's leg.

Carlos calmed at she the display of friendship from the dog as she returned to Amber's side. Just then, Carlos knew why Amber looked familiar to him.

"Your aunt and uncle are Anita and Roger Dearly. How can your family not hate me?" asked Carlos.

"My family does hate your mom, Carlos, but not you. You've done nothing wrong to us or our dogs. Prince Ben even asked my aunt and uncle if bringing you over from the isle would be a problem for us, and they said no. They really want to meet you – Aunt Anita, mostly, because she and Cruella were good friends once," said Amber with a smile.

"Sure, I'd like to meet them as well. Was that why you came here today?" asked Carlos.

"Not really. I'm going to be a teaching assistant to Professor Thatch after the coronation. I want to see where I'll be working for the next couple of months. Running into you was just a bonus," replied Amber.

"Why didn't you start at the beginning of the semester?" asked Carlos.

"The school board was fighting Fairy Godmother hiring me because of who my girlfriend is. They had to give up when she brought up King Adam's law against discrimination. But I can bet you they are just waiting for me to slip up so they can fire me," said Amber with an angry look.

"Does your family have a problem with you dating a woman?" asked Carlos, hoping it would change the subject.

"Oh, they support my relationship completely, and most of my girlfriend's family supports us, but we think her grandmother may be the reason. Nonetheless, everyone has been happy for us and supportive since we came out last year," responded Amber as her smile returned.

The two talked like that for awhile before Amber had to leave, but promised a surprise when she saw Carlos again.

On the other side of campus, Jay was finishing running the track. He was getting a drink from his water bottle when he noticed something that wasn't there before. On the ground in front of him was an Arabian oil lamp, just like the one his father had him look for in hopes of a genie. Jay figured someone was playing a joke on him and got really mad.

"Okay, whoever thinks this is funny, stop hiding and come out right now!" shouted Jay, hoping that whoever laid the lamp down was still nearby.

"Hey, what's with the shouting? Can't a girl get any sleep on a Sunday?" said a voice coming from inside the lamp.

A few seconds later, a stream of purple smoke was coming out of the lamp, and suddenly a girl appeared from the smoke. She was slender with long black hair that had pink highlights and had three marks shaped like stars over her left eye. She wore a pair of blue harem pants with a purple waistband, a black top decorated in jewels, and a golden jacket. She looked a little grouchy from just being awoken. Jay didn't need three guesses or wishes to guess who this girl was related to.

"What are you doing in my room?" demanded the girl, yawning a bit as she stretched her arms.

"I'm not in your room! We're on the school track. I'd just finished running when I saw that lamp by my stuff. I figure someone around here is playing a joke on me," replied Jay as the girl seemed annoyed.

"Not again! I'm going to get Aziz for this when I see him," shouted the girl as she picked up the lamp.

"Who's Aziz, and who are you, by the way?" asked Jay as the girl turned around.

"Sorry, I'm Jordan, and Aziz is my pain in the butt best friend. He thinks it's funny when I'm in my lamp to put it in weird places. Once he put it on a small raft in the school fountain and when I came out, I got soaked," said Jordan, causing Jay to chuckle.

"How does a genie not know her lamp is being moved or where she's appearing?" asked Jay, still chuckling.

"Like I'm going to tell the son of Jafar how to steal my lamp," said Jordan causing Jay to stop laughing.

"First, how do you know who I am, and second, I have no interest in your lamp," responded Jay.

"I've been looking into you and your friends since you got here. I wanted to interview you six for my web series to find out about the isle. But Lonnie told me to wait until you guys were more settled in. I'm really sorry about the stealing my lamp bit. I meant it as a joke. Sometimes I say things I think are funny, and it turns out they're not," said Jordan.

"It's okay. I mean, you said it to be witty. At the welcome party, those idoits Alan and Howard accused me just to be jerks. And then to find it in his back pocket – how stupid," said Jay, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, it's not that stupid. I put it back there after he tried to plant it in your friend's coat," said Jordan, shocking Jay.

"He tried to frame us? Why didn't you say anything then?" asked Jay, a little angry at this news.

"I have a history with Alan. He got close to me to use my lamp to make wishes. If I accused him of doing that, it would've looked like I was trying to get back at him. So instead, I made you guys look good and made Alan look like a fool. And then I put a glitter bomb in his wallet later with a note not to try it again," said Jordan as Jay laughed to hear about a glitter bomb.

The talked as they made their way back to the dorms, when Jay had a thought enter his mind.

"Hey Jordan, when someone makes a wish, do you just make the item appear, or does it have to exist in the real world first?" asked Jay, earning a curious look form Jordan.

"I use the energy around me to create what's being wished for. Why do you ask?" replied Jordan, gripping her lamp tightly.

"I want to make a deal with you, and you can say no if you want. If you give me one wish, I'll do what you want for the rest of the semester," said Jay, causing Jordan to be surprised.

In the past, people had tried to just grab her lamp and make as many wishes as quickly as they could before they got in trouble, but Jay was offering to work for his single wish. Jordan wondered what one wish could be so important to make such an offer.

"What is it you want to wish for, and I'll tell you if I can grant it," Jordan replied as Jay looked nervous.

"I want to see my mom again – and I'm not talking bringing the dead back. I wanted to see if you could make a photograph or a picture of her for me to have. She died when I was five, and I can barely recall what she looked like," said Jay, sadly remembering his mother.

Jordan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Out of all the things Jay could want, it was to have a photograph of his mother. She gently reached out to Jay's hands and placed her lamp in them.

"Make your wish, Jay," said Jordan, holding back a tear.

"I wish for a picture of my mother," said Jay.

Jordan closed her eyes and channeled her thoughts as the power of the cosmos helped to craft Jay's wish. The energy allowed her to see a woman holding a baby boy in her arms as she sang him to sleep. She knew this was Jay being rocked by his mother and used that to make the wish come true. Jordan opened her eyes, and with a puff of smoke, in her hand was a photograph of Jay's mother holding him when he was a baby. She handed him the picture as Jay handed back the lamp. Jay was lost for words as he looked at the image and started to cry.

"She would always sing the same Arabian lullaby whenever I was sad. She had voice like a dove, and she always smiled no matter what," said Jay, wiping away tears as Jordan put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'd be proud of who you are, Jay. You have a good heart and know what's really important to you. That's why you don't have to worry about paying me for the wish. You deserve to have this, Jay," said Jordan as Jay looked at her.

"Even if you call off the deal, if you ever need anything, let me know. I'm always there for my friends," said Jay drying his eyes.

"The same goes in reverse, Jay," Jordan said. "If you or your friends need help, I'll be there for you. 'Cause just like my dad says, _you ain't never had a friend like me_."

The two new friends laughed as they continued into the school.

Meanwhile, Audrey sat in her dorm room making plans to get the VK's expelled when she heard a knock on her door. She answered the door and found both Howard and Alan on the other side.

"You're late! Get in here before someone sees you two," demanded Audrey as the two boys walked in. Audrey took a seat at the end of her bed while the two boys stood.

"I came up with a plan to get those VK's finally sent back to the isle where they belong," said Audrey with a wicked smile.

"What is it?" asked Howard curiously.

"Yesterday I visited my sister's dorm room while she was out with Chad and his stupid cousin. The fairy freak was doing something for Rapunzel, and not-a-princess was with Dopey Jr. studying, so I decided to search their room for anything evil. And I did, I found a spell book under that bitch Mal's bed and found a page bookmarked," said Audrey as her smile grew.

"What's on the bookmarked page?", asked Alan.

"Something called Love Cookie, which means it was a love spell, which means she probably spelled Ben or plans to," said Audrey.

"That's great! Where's the book? We can show it to Fairy Godmother, and they're out of here," said Howard, rubbing his hands together.

"It's still in her room, you fool. I couldn't just take the book. I would be accused of stealing it, but if, say, at Family Day I said I saw here with a spell book, then she'd have to hand it over for everyone to see. Everyone will see what she has planed, and all six will be back on the isle before sunset," said Audrey, grinning with glee.

"Are you sure that it was a love spell you saw?" asked Alan, getting looks from both Audrey and Howard.

"Of course, it's what I saw. Do you think I can't read?" shouted Audrey.

"I'm just being sure about this. Every time we try something against them, it blows up in our faces. I think we should take a step back and really think this out. If you're wrong, we not only look bad in front of the school, but all the parents also," said Alan in a worried tone.

"My plan will work, you little weasel, and once I show everyone those six are villains, Ben and Rose will beg me to accept them back into my life. In the meantime, you find ways to make the other VK's look bad in front of everybody. The less support they have, the better chance my plan will work. Now get out of here, and not a word to anyone about this or else!" demanded Audrey as the two boys left.

As soon as they were out the door, Audrey walked over to her vanity table and looked at the mirror. She stared into her own eyes with an evil Cheshire grin as her eyes flashed green.

_**I'm back, sorry for the delay with this chapter. I was having a hard time finding the words for this part of the story. I originally was going to use Mal and Evie but I had focused a lot of past chapters with them. So, I decided to give Carlos and Jay a spot light and give Jay more back story. Also, if you've seen the 101 Dalmatian series from the late 90's you'll recognize Amber. If you've never seen the show it's on Disney+ in the US. Thanks for reading my story, as always be patient with updates and please review. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out! **_


	18. Chapter 16

DESCENDENTS: Hidden Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 16**

Monday started like many Mondays for the students at Auradon Prep, dragging themselves out of bed for another school week. The only thing that could have made it worse was a test… which is exactly what Mr. Deley's chemistry class was having that day. Evie walked in happy and confident about the test. She and Doug had studied all weekend, and she was ready.

"Morning Doug," said Evie as she took her seat next to Doug and smiled.

"Morning Evie," replied Doug, who seemed to go redder than his uncle Bashful.

A few seconds later, Chad and Crystal walked in and sat down at the table.

"I'm so not ready for this test," said Chad as he propped his elbow on the table and rest his head on his hand.

"Don't be that way, Chad, think positive," said Crystal, trying to encourage him.

"I am positive. Positive I'm going to bomb," replied Chad as the others at the table laughed.

Evie opened her purse to get a pencil when Mr. Deley walked up to the table.

"Looking for something, Miss Evie?" asked Mr. Deley as Evie looked up from her bag.

"Just a pencil Mr. Deley," replied Evie.

"I thought you may have been looking for this," said Mr. Deley as he produced a silver framed mirror.

"Thank you for thinking it's mine, sir, but I've never seen that before," replied Evie looking at the mirror.

"That's a lie!" shouted Howard as he walked over. "I saw her with it, and she used it to get answers."

"Let me handle this, Prince Howard, if you please," said Mr. Deley, a little annoyed by Howard. "As you can see, Evie, Howard has leveled a serious charge against you. Now I don't want to assume one of my favorite students is a cheater, so do you have anything to say?"

"I'll just state again, sir, that the mirror isn't mine. You can always have Fairy Godmother check for any magic use to see if it is a magic mirror, but I don't think it is," said Evie, trying not to lose her calm.

"Why bring her into it? The school rules are simple. Get caught cheating, it's an automatic fail and expulsion," said Howard, earning another look from Mr. Deley.

"If I may point out we only have your word she is cheating, Howard. Besides, a mirror you handed Mr. Deley claiming it's magic, that's not grounds for anything," said Doug in Evie's defense.

"Shut up, dwarf, nobody asked you anyway!" said Howard, angry at Doug.

"Prince Howard, that's enough. I have the perfect way to settle this. I will have Evie take the test at my desk and have this mirror taken to Fairy Godmother for examination. That way, by the end of class, I'll know who's lying. Though I think I have a good idea who already," said Mr. Deley, with the last comment direct at Howard.

Mr. Deley walked Evie over to his desk to take the test and sent another student with the mirror to Fairy Godmother.

Meanwhile, across campus in the art room, Mal and the other students were working on their assignments. Rapunzel had told the class to draw a place that had special meaning to them, then use tiles to turn it into a mosaic. Mal liked the idea of doing a mosaic, but was having a hard time deciding what place to illustrate. Since coming to Auradon, Mal and her friends hadn't really been anywhere but campus. She had wanted to go to the Moors to see where her family came from, but wanted her first visit there to be with her mother. She didn't want to draw something from the isle because she didn't want people to pity her and the gang. So, there she was, sitting at her desk, just staring at a blank drawing pad. Pastel was sitting on the desk corner and saw Mal was having trouble. The little chameleon started changing colors to draw Rapunzel's attention. Rapunzel saw this and decided to talk to Mal and give her a guiding hand.

"Having trouble, Mal?" asked Rapunzel as she stood beside Mal's desk.

"Just can't think about what to draw. I really haven't been anywhere special," said Mal with a sigh as she put her head on her desk.

Pastel saw this walk over and hag Mal's cheek while turning purple. Mal sat up and cradled her hand over Pastel as a way to return the hug.

"Thanks Pastel, I needed that a lot," said Mal to her little friend.

"Don't stress, Mal. The project's due next Friday, so you have time to think of a place. If you're worried about your grade, don't. I'm giving extra credit for that project you're doing," said Rapunzel in a whisper so she didn't repeat her slip-up with Belle.

"Oh, that reminds me, I was able to finish it yesterday. Thank you for trusting me with the key to the room for the weekend," said Mal as she gave Rapunzel the key back.

"You're welcome, Mal. I can't wait to see how it looks," replied Rapunzel as she took the key and peeked at an easel that was covered behind her desk.

To make sure no one knew Mal was painting the portrait, she and Rapunzel decided to simply cover the painting behind Rapunzel's desk. They knew if anyone did look, they would assume Rapunzel was painting it, not Mal.

Rapunzel decided to dismiss the class early so she and Mal could discuss the painting. She made the announcement, and the other students were overjoyed, thanking Rapunzel as they left. As soon as the students were gone, Mal and Rapunzel moved to the easel to remove the cover.

"Oh, Mal, you did an amazing job. Everyone is going to love it!" said Rapunzel as she saw Ben's portrait.

"I'm more worried about what Ben thinks of it than everyone else," said Mal as she held Pastel while looking.

"I think it's the best painting of me there is, and I didn't even have to sit for it," said a voice that caused both Mal and Rapunzel to turn around and see Ben.

"Ben, what a surprise! What brings you here?" said Rapunzel as she walked over to greet Ben.

"I wanted to surprise Mal with something. Turns out I got the surprise instead," replied Ben, trying to be funny as he saw how nervous Mal was.

"Do you mean it? That you like it? I wanted it to be perfect for you. I mean, you're going to be king, your portrait should be perfect," said Mal as she nervously rambled until Ben walked over and hugged her.

"I don't care if it's perfect or not. The fact that it was painted by you means more. I wouldn't trade it for the work of any other artist, even my Grandfather Maurice," said Ben as he looked into her eyes.

The words claimed Mal as she looked at Ben, and she hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, that means so much to me, Ben," said Mal as Rapunzel walked over.

"I'll lock this up in my special cabinet so no one else can get to it. Ben, why don't you walk Mal to her next class. You did mention a surprise for her, right?" said Rapunzel as she covered the painting and took it to the cabinet as the young couple left.

Meanwhile, back in chemistry class, the test was nearly done when Fairy Godmother came into the room.

"Headmistress, were you able to find the truth about the item I had sent up to you?" asked Mr. Deley as everyone looked on with interest.

"I did, in fact, Mr. Deley, and I can tell you the mirror was not enchanted in any way. I would like Prince Howard to come with me. I would like to have a discussion about his behavior," said Fairy Godmother as she looked at Prince Howard with pure anger.

"Fairy Godmother, you may also want this. It's an interesting conversation between me and Howard from my first day of school," spoke up Evie, as she showed Fairy Godmother the video on Doug's phone.

The video played, and Howard looked as white as a sheet. Fairy Godmother took Howard and the phone to her office, promising Doug to have it returned to him after she copied the video. The bell rang a few minutes later, and every student rushed out the door, many wanting to be the first to tell how Evie had exposed Howard as a cheat. Evie, Doug, Chad and Crystal were taking their time as Mr. Deley walked over with Evie's test, already graded to their surprise.

"I thought you may want this back, Evie, seeing all the trouble you went through to take it. I graded it quickly while you were showing Fairy Godmother the video," said Mr. Deley, handing Evie an A-plus test.

"Thank you so much, sir," said Evie in excitement at seeing her grade.

"Don't thank me, Evie, you earned that grade," said Mr. Deley as the group left the classroom.

While this was happening, on the other side of the school, Dusk was having a problem: Rose was avoiding him. Ever since she had come back Saturday night, she had been acting strange. Dusk was worried that he had done something wrong and she was angry with him. She wouldn't even look at or talk to him during Professor Thatch's class, and when he asked about working on their project, she suddenly got sick. Professor Thatch sent her to the nurse to make sure she was okay to continue the school day. Dusk volunteered to walk her there, but she ran out of the room before he could get out of his seat. So now he was walking down the hall, so depressed that he bumped into Harriet and Anthony without noticing.

"Hey bird brain, how's it going?" asked Harriet in a joking manner before noticing Dusk's sad expression.

"Terrible. I think Rose is mad at me, but I don't know why. She's been avoiding me since she got back Saturday and wouldn't talk to me in class. And then she got sick and ran to the nurse when I said I would walk with her," replied Dusk as he slumped against the wall.

"Typical. Rose always has trouble when she faces a problem like this. Dusk, go to the nurse's office and talk to her. She won't be able to leave until the nurse is certain she's okay. If she refuses to talk, tell her you'll come talk to me. That may force the issue," said Anthony as the two isle kids looked at him.

"What issue are you talking about?" asked Dusk in confusion.

"I'll wait till you've tried and talked about it with Rose, and then I'll say," replied Anthony, pushing the boy in the direction of the nurse's office.

"Okay, baker boy, spill. What do you know?" said Harriet when Dusk was out of earshot.

"I wish I could tell you, Harriet, but I promised not to say a word. I'm sure once Rose tells Dusk I'll be able to tell you, but until then I can't," replied Anthony, looking at her and begging with his eyes.

"Okay, I'll drop it for now, but you better tell me when you can," said Harriet as the two continued down the hall.

Outside at the picnic tables, Evie was with Doug, still excited about her A-plus.

"This proves to everyone I'm not just a pretty face," said Evie, looking at her test.

"Yeah, you're smart, kind, helpful, creative…" Doug started to say before Evie kissed him on the cheek.

"Doug, I know you like me, and I really like you. You're always there to help me no matter what. I know this isn't how things are done, but will you be my boyfriend?" asked Evie as Doug smiled.

"Hi Ho, of course!" replied Doug as the two embraced in a hug.

The new couple had little time to celebrate, though, as Mal came running up to them.

"Evie, I need your help!" shouted Mal as the Evie and Doug turned to face her.

"What's the matter, Mal?" asked Evie, worried.

"Ben asked me on a date! I don't know what to do," replied Mal, very flustered.

Doug gave Evie a head tilt with a smile, letting her know it was okay. The two girls ran back to their dorm room to get Mal ready.

In the nurse's office, Rose was feeling annoyed as the nurse asked her this and that about what symptoms she might have. She just kept saying no; it was better than revealing the real reason she got sick to her stomach. Having what Dusk told her and Sir George become a whole story had made her feel guilty at what her grandfather had done to Dusk's mother. She had tried to avoid him all weekend, but forgot about history class. Every time he talked to her or looked at her, she had pains in her stomach. When he mentioned the project, it was enough to make her feel sick. Now she was here and not allowed to leave until the nurse thought she was okay. It was at that moment that Dusk entered the room, and he looked worried.

"Rose, can we please talk? Whatever I did, please tell me," said Dusk, pleading.

The nurse could tell now what was going on and walked over to the door.

"I'm going to step outside so the two of you can talk privately. Princess Rose, I recommend you tell this boy what's eating you up inside. Problems don't solve themselves by being swept under a rug," said the nurse as she closed the door behind her.

Dusk walked over to where Rose was and sat down right next to her.

"Rose, whatever is upsetting you, just tell me. Anthony told me he would if you don't, but I'd prefer if you told me. Don't block me, please," said Dusk as he held her hands.

Rose looked at their intertwined hands and then in Dusk's eyes, seeing how sad he was. She pulled him into a hug, holding on as if he'd fly away.

Then Rose whispered softly into his ear, "I know the truth."

_**Finally, back with a long overdue update, sorry about that. I've been lacking creative energy was having a hard time writing. I hope you enjoy this new chapter; I hope to get started on the next one soon. I just started back to work after being off six months. Add that I got a letter for jury duty so I may have little free time. Thanks for reading my story, as always be patient with updates and please review. Until I deal the next hand, Wildcard out! **_


End file.
